Mary Potter och den berömde lillebrodern
by J.A.Lord
Summary: När Mary Potter kommer hem från fotbollsträningen står en märklig figur i trädgården. Mary anar att han tillhör hennes gudmors speciella värld. Men hans historia går bortom allt hon kunnat tänka sig: hennes bror är världens mest berömda trollkarl...
1. Chapter 1

Mary Potter och den berömde lillebrodern

av J A Lord

ETT

Den smärta, rakryggade flickan sparkade till ett par småstenar så de for över trottoaren och in i buskarna på andra sidan. En stor, svart hund en bit därifrån ryckte till, den reste borst och svansen drogs in mellan benen. Snart märkte den dock att ingen fara hotade. Svansen åkte upp i vädret igen och den lufsade vidare.

Flickan var på gott humör. Träningen hade varit bra. Det kändes som hon faktiskt började lära sig att spela fotboll. Det handlade inte bara om finten nu längre – den där finten som hon inte riktigt kunde förklara eller kontrollera. Hon hade börjat vänja sig vid lagspelet; slå passningar, ta löpningar och söka position, hjälpa till i försvaret.

"Angela hinner knappt bli spelklar till på söndag," hade tränaren sagt innan flickorna gick in i omklädningsrummet för att duscha. "Räkna med att hoppa in, Mary."

"Ja, sir!" hade hon svarat, glädjestrålande.

Sin vana trogen hade hon efter träningen bara tvättat sig i ansiktet innan hon dragit på träningsoverallen och lämnat idrottsplatsen för att ta sin dusch hemma. När hon svängde av Charterhouse Drive för att gå längs gångstigen fram mot huset på Woodperry Avenue där hon bodde, längtade hon efter att känna det ljumma vattnet skölja bort svetten från sin kropp.

På avstånd såg hon en skolbuss komma längs Charterhouse Drive och kunde inte undgå att minnas TV-nyheternas chockerande huvudinslag kvällen innan – om galningen som gått in på en skola i skotska Dunblane och dödat 16 barn och en lärare, innan han hade skjutit sig själv.

Hon försökte vrida in tankarna på ett annat spår, ett som var mindre dystert. Det är ju faktiskt min födelsedag! sa hon sig själv. Jag kan ändå inte hjälpa de stackars dödade barnen eller deras familjer.

Hon vred på huvudet och såg den stora, svarta hunden en bit därifrån. Det var något bekant med den... hon fick en känsla av att hon sett den tidigare, kanske... flera år tidigare. Dess storlek och ruggiga utseende var förvisso nog att få vem som helst att iakttaga viss försiktighet, men av någon anledning kände sig Mary inte det minsta rädd för den. Hon hade alltid velat ha en hund, eller kanske en katt. Men hennes gudmor delade inte alls hennes intresse för djur, och hade sagt blankt nej.

Hunden viftade glatt på svansen. Så tog den ett skutt in bland några täta buskar och var försvunnen.

Mary gick in över garageinfarten till det ockragula tegelhuset. Med ett litet stönande, för benen var trötta nu efter träningen och promenaden hem, sjönk hon ner på yttertrappan och släppte fotbollsskorna bredvid sig.

Undrar vad Tittie har dukat fram till oss, funderade hon. Gudmodern var en mästare i köket. Ibland förstod inte Mary hur de där delikatesserna egentligen blev till, stundtals verkade det som de läckraste grytor, puddingar och desserter bara stod på bordet när hon kom och satte sig.

Hon skakade lätt på huvudet för att hindra att det kopparröda håret, som vanligt uppsatt i en hästsvans, skulle klibba fast i den svettiga nacken.

Dörren gled upp med ett diskret knarrande och hennes gudmor stod på trappan.

"Hur var träningen?" frågade hon.

"Bra." Ett leende spred sig på flickans ansikte. "Jag ska nog få hoppa in i matchen på söndag!"

"Men det låter ju jättekul, älskling."

Mary betraktade sin gudmor. Ett leende spelade på Chastity Chards läppar, ett streck av svett glittrade över den mörka pannan, men hennes blick irrade fram och tillbaka över gatan och den lilla trädgårdsplätten. Hon verkade... nervös, men det var inget ovanligt. Bekymmer och vaksamhet var Chastitys bästa vänner.

"Har hon inget att oroa sig för, så mår hon inte bra," brukade mormor säga.

Nåja, mormor var hon ju faktiskt inte, inte egentligen, Edwina Chard. Men Chastitys mor, en sträng småskolelärarinna, var åtminstone så nära en riktig mormor som Mary kunde komma. Och hon kände sin dotter.

Vad är det hon har hittat på till ikväll? funderade flickan.

"En överraskning," hade gudmodern sagt föregående kväll. "Jag har bestämt med Donna och Maggie att de inte kommer och gratulerar dig förrän på lördag. Ja, mormor kommer också då, det är ju lika bra."

"Undrar just vad det är för en överraskning du har planerat för mig," sa Mary och tittade upp på Chastity medan hon slog skorna mot varandra för att jordklumpar som fastnat mellan dobbarna skulle lossna. Det måste vara något väldigt speciellt eftersom gudmodern försäkrat sig om att Marys väninnor inte skulle dyka upp. "Det låter nästan som det är något alldeles extra märkvärdigt att fylla 17."

Den mulliga svarta kvinnan undslapp sig skuggan av ett leende.

"Det kanske man kan säga att det är," svarade hon.

Mary tittade åter på henne, men kunde inte läsa uttrycket i Chastitys ansikte. Flickan vände åter blicken ut på trädgården och ryckte till. I ena hörnet, intill gångstigen varifrån hon nyss kommit, stod en man. Han bara... stod där, helt plötsligt, kommen från ingenstans, som det verkade.

Han såg ut som en luffare; långt, mörkt, ovårdat hår, flera dagars skäggstubb; iklädd en lång, sjaskig överrock stod han lite hukande och betraktade de båda på trappan.

"Tittie..." Mary kände sig lite osäker. Men hennes gudmor la en hand på hennes axel.

"Det är ingen fara, Mary. Det här är... en vän."

Mannen i hörnet, som verkade ha avvaktat hur hans ankomst skulle tas emot, närmade sig nu med långsamma steg. Det fanns något bekant över hans ansikte. Mary var säker på att hon hade sett det någonstans, och hon hade en bestämd känsla av att det inte varit i ett positivt sammanhang.

Han stannade ett par steg från trappan och hälsade med en lätt böjning på nacken.

"Chastity, jag hoppas att du mår bra," sa han och hans röst var behaglig, i överraskande skarp kontrast till utseendet. Så vände han blicken mot flickan. "Och du måste vara Mary Potter."

Mary nickade stumt. Hon fick plötsligt en känsla av att den här mannen var en mycket speciell person, att han tillhörde den där... speciella delen av Chastity Chards värld. Så kände hon hur gudmodern varligt tog henne under armen, som för att hjälpa henne att resa sig.

"Låt oss gå in," sa den svarta kvinnan och besökaren nickade kort.

Mary reste sig, tog fotbollsskorna i handen och gick före in genom dörren. Där vände hon sig till sin gudmor.

"Kan... kan jag gå och duscha först?"

"Javisst, kära du."

Hon lät munter, nästan glättig, men Mary travade iväg till badrummet med en molande känsla i maggropen. Det är din födelsedag! försökte hon säga sig. Tittie älskar dig, hon skulle aldrig utsätta dig för något obehagligt, särskilt inte på din födelsedag. Men det hjälpte inte. Den mystiske besökarens närvaro bådade inte gott. En vän, hade gudmodern kallat honom. Men hennes tonfall hade inte övertygat.

Hon njöt, och slappnade av, när hon stod och kände det varma vattnet omsluta sin kropp. Men när hon torkat sig och klädde på sig återkom känslan av obehag, och av någon anledning gled hennes tankar tillbaka till skolmassakern i Skottland. Nej, naturligtvis var det inte han, den galne massmördaren, som just nu satt i vardagsrummet och konverserade med Chastity. Han var död, hade ju till sist riktat sitt fruktansvärda vapen mot sig själv. Den orakade mannen i den skrynkliga överrocken hade inget samband med Dunblanemördaren. Men...

Hans ansikte var definitivt bekant. Var hade hon sett honom?

Avvaktande, motvilligt, gick hon nerför trappan och in i vardagsrummet. Hon såg först tebrickan, på det lilla soffbordet, med kanna och tre koppar. I soffan, delvis med ryggen mot henne, satt gudmodern, och i fåtöljen mitt emot satt den mörkhårige mannen. I den öppna spisen sprakade en brasa glatt och os av mat kom redan från köket. Det var den underbara doften av köttpaj med potatismos, Marys favoriträtt, och Chastity hade som vanligt lagt i inte bara lök utan också vitlök.

Gudmodern vände sig om i soffan och tittade på henne, och hon log när hon märkte att flickan identifierat ångorna från köket.

"Vi ska äta snart, raring," sa hon. "Men kom och sätt dig här först, så jag får presentera vår gäst för dig."

Mary satte sig bredvid henne och tvingade sig att vända blicken mot den luggslitne mannen i fåtöljen.

"Mary, det här är Sirius Black. Han..."

Mary drog häftigt efter andan och gudmodern tystnade. Sirius Black! Genast visste Mary varför mannen såg bekant ut. Han hade figurerat i tidningarna under flera veckors tid ett par år tidigare; en efterlyst massmördare. Kallblodigt hade han avrättat mer än tio personer på öppen gata i en liten ort neråt... Wales, möjligen. Och hans namn och bild hade inte bara förekommit i The Birmingham Mail och på TV-nyheterna, de hade till och med funnits med i den där underliga 'tidningen' som Chastity fick levererad på något märkligt sätt då och då, den där saken som, det lilla Mary sett av den, såg ut som en blandning av en tidning och en videofilm. Sirius Black, inte heller ett namn man glömmer i första taget. Mary tyckte att hennes hjärta stod stilla.

"... han har under snart tre års tid eftersökts av myndigheterna, sedan han rymt från Azkabanfängelset där han avtjänade livstidsstraff för mord på tolv mugglare och en trollkarl."

Mary blinkade. Det var mannen, Sirius, som talat, och bekräftat det som Mary redan visste. Hon blev utom sig av skräck. Nej, hon var redan utom sig av skräck, efter att ha hört hans namn. Långsamt märkte hon att hans ord inte ytterligare ökat hennes rädsla. De hade snarare minskat den. Nej, inte orden, utan sättet han talat; hans lugna, lite sorgsna röst, och blicken i hans grå ögon. Det var inte rösten eller blicken hos en galen mördare.

"Mugglare?" sa hon med rynkad panna. "Och en... trollkarl?"

Chastity la handen på Marys arm och där fanns ett uttryck av lättnad i hennes mörka ansikte.

"Mary, jag vet, att du vet, fast vi inte brukar tala om det, att det finns en... en annan verklighet. En verklighet som jag, och faktiskt även du, är en del av. Magikernas värld. Mugglare är vad magiker kallar människor som tillhör den icke-magiska världen." Så blev hon med ens allvarlig. "Sirius jagas och blev en gång dömd för ett brott som han inte begick. Men resten av den historien får vänta. Nu ska vi äta!"

Hon reste sig. Mary, vars blick oundvikligen dragits till mannen i fåtöljen, bara anade – så där som hon brukade ana – att gudmodern svepte runt med armarna i luften. Så, när flickan vred på huvudet och tittade bort mot matbordet, var det plötsligt fulldukat med rykande grytor och blänkande porslin och glas.

Chastity hällde upp var sitt glas rödvin till sig själv och Sirius Black. På hans frågande blick mot Marys glas svarade den svarta kvinnan:

"Hon är inte myndig än... i mugglarvärlden. Inte förrän om ett år."

Han log och tog flaskan.

"Det godkänner jag inte," sa han. "Inte idag. Så, om du ursäktar, Chastity..." Han fyllde Marys glas och satte tillbaka flaskan på bordet. Så fattade han sitt eget glas och höjde det som tecken att det skulle skålas.

Chastity Chard slickade sig betänksamt om läpparna, men sa inget utan lyfte sitt eget glas. Mary, som inte riktigt förstod vad meningsutbytet handlat om, men som antog att en förklaring skulle lämnas i sinom tid, gjorde likadant.

"Mary, grattis på födelsedagen," sa Sirius och tittade med ett svagt leende på flickan. "Och jag hälsar dig välkommen till de vuxna trollkarlarnas och häxornas värld."

Det kom, som gudmodern nyss antytt, inte som en fullständig överraskning för Mary, att det fanns något annat... något mer än det ordinära livet på Woodperry Avenue i Solihull. Hennes gudmor var så annorlunda än kompisarnas mammor och pappor – det tyckte till och med mormor – att Mary ofta tvekade att ta hem nya kamrater. Donna och Maggie hade vant sig vid Chastity och Donna menade att kvinnans egenheter nog kunde hänföras till hennes mörka hud. "Ja, jag menar inget illa med det, alltså," hade den burrhåriga flickan skyndat sig att tillägga. "Men de är bara lite... annorlunda. Du har ju själv berättat för mig att hennes pappa var en afrikansk häxdoktor!"

Men Mary visste bättre. Mormor, vars hud var lika svart som sin dotters, kunde inte få ett bord att duka sig lika snabbt som man sa köttpaj med potatismos. Eller få tvätten att själv vika sig snyggt och prydligt i korgen när hon tog ner den från klädstrecket. Eller få plats med ett paket tvättmedel, fyra paket mjölk, två stora brödlimpor, ett stort salladshuvud, en lång slanggurka och ett tiotal konservburkar i en liten tygkasse på snabbköpet.

Och så var det det där med tidningarna. Inte hade mormor, eller någon annan Mary kände, The Daily Prophet, eller veckotidningen Häxornas Värld, med bilder där personerna rörde sig. Och vem mer än Chastity Chard försörjde sig på att tillverka uggleburar?

Det berättade hon inte för någon, inte ens för Donna. Chastity jobbade med att odla sällsynta medicinalväxter i köksträdgården och sälja dem till läkemedelsindustrin, det var den officiella versionen. Och den var inte helt osann. Chastity hade ett växthus utanför bakdörren och de växter som fanns där var förvisso sällsynta. Mary hade inte tillåtelse att gå in där utan att gudmodern var med, och vid de fåtaliga tillfällen flickan varit i växthuset hade hon fått finna sig i att bära speciell skyddsutrustning som bland annat innefattade hörselskydd.

Inte heller hade Mary berättat för kompisarna om The Daily Prophet, eller om tvätten som vek ihop sig själv, eller om de där andra, underliga händelserna som inträffat med oregelbundna mellanrum i hennes liv. Som den där gången – då hon var i femårsåldern – när hon lekte med en boll på gården och råkade kasta upp den på grannens tak. Det var en synnerligen otrevlig granne som hade rakat huvud och glodde elakt och hotfullt varje gång han såg Chastity, och han hade som tur var flyttat så småningom. Mary var förtvivlad när hon såg bollen lägga sig tillrätta på hans tak. Hon vågade absolut inte gå in och fråga honom om han kunde klättra upp och ta ner den till henne. Så hade hon hört en röst säga något som lät som "_Accio boll!_" och bollen hade liksom fått fart igen, studsat mot en kant på taket och via trädgårdsmuren landat på marken framför Marys fötter. Då hon vänt sig om hade hon skymtat Chastitys ansikte innanför bakdörren.

Faktum var att Mary själv försökt undvika de delarna av gudmoderns liv och person som hon inte riktigt förstod. Och Chastity hade inte heller tagit något initiativ att dela med sig av... vad det nu var för kunskaper hon besatt. Det var som en tyst överenskommelse dem emellan, att den där världen, den skötte Chastity om själv. Det var, helt enkelt, hennes värld, inte Marys.

"Mr Black", sa hon försiktigt. "Ursäkta, men jag tror det här är ett missförstånd. Jag... eh, vet att Tittie..." Hon rodnade, såg glimten i hans ögon och påminde sig att hennes smeknamn på gudmodern också betydde 'bröstvårta' och borde stanna mellan gudmor och guddotter. "Jag vet att min gudmor har... förmågor som är speciella. Men de har inget med mig att göra. Min gudmor var bara snäll och tog hand om mig när mina föräldrar dog i en fruktansvärd brand när jag var liten."

De grå ögonen mötte hennes och där fanns ett plågat uttryck i Sirius Blacks blick.

"Jag kommer att berätta en del saker för dig ikväll, Mary", sa han. "Och..." han suckade, "...jag är rädd att du inte kommer att tacka mig för vad jag har att berätta." Han fuktade de blekrosa läpparna. "Du kommer förmodligen inte heller att tacka din gudmor för att hon... _inte_ har berättat ett och annat tidigare. Men jag vill att du ska förstå två saker. Det är för din egen skull som din gudmor inte har sagt något om de saker du kommer att få veta ikväll. Och det som jag nu kommer att berätta, det berättar jag därför att det inte längre går att undanhålla det från dig."

Redan vid anblicken av Sirius Black i hörnet av trädgården hade Mary börjat misstänka att den här födelsedagen inte skulle bli lik någon annan i hennes liv. Nu växte en känsla hos henne att den höll på att bli en mardröm. Den läckra köttpajen började få en besk eftersmak i hennes mun.

"Hade du nyss varit och tränat något när jag kom?" frågade Sirius plötsligt.

"Ja." Mary kände sig konfunderad över frågan. Vad hade hennes fotbollsspelande med... trollkarlsvärlden att göra? "Jag spelar i ett fotbollslag."

"Mhm." Han log. Kanske, tänkte Mary, märkte han hur spänd hon var och försökte lugna ner henne med lite kallprat. "James, din pappa, var en duktig idrottsman."

Hon spärrade ofrivilligt upp ögonen. Under årens lopp hade hon vid några tillfällen ställt frågor till Chastity angående sina riktiga föräldrar. Hon visste att de hette James och Lily Potter. Hon visste hur de såg ut, hon hade ett foto av dem i sitt rum. Hon hade inte tittat på det på länge. Hennes liv var fullt av nutid och hon trivdes med tillvaron. James och Lily kändes inte så viktiga just nu.

Där hade varit en period under hennes uppväxt, några månader, då hon och Donna inte hade träffats så mycket. Det hade varit Maggie och Donna; de hade spelat fotboll, Mary hade vid den tiden ännu inte satt sin fot på idrottsplatsen; de hade börjat gå på fester och träffa killar, Mary var inte ett dugg intresserad. Då hade hon sökt sig tillbaka till sina egna rötter, ställt frågor till Chastity om James och Lily.

"James var ett charmtroll, men han kunde vara helt odräglig ibland," hade Chastity sagt. "Han och hans vänner, två-tre andra grabbar, ställde till med en massa bus på skolan där vi gick."

"Kände... kände ni min pappa, Mr Black?" frågade hon klentroget.

Han log igen och där fanns värme i de grå ögonen.

"Jag skulle bli glad om du kallar mig Sirius," sa han. "Och ja, jag kände din pappa mycket väl. James var min bäste vän."

Mary kände sig en smula knäsvag. Så den här trådslitne mannen, den här... luffaren, den här... förrymde straffången var en av de där två-tre pojkarna som tillsammans med James Potter busat och charmat flickorna på någon skola en gång i tiden. När hennes blick åter mötte hans, fann hon det svårt att titta bort.

"Kände du min mamma också?" Hon kände knappt igen sin egen röst.

"Javisst kände jag Lily." Han la huvudet lite på sned, som en hund, och Mary kom plötsligt att tänka på den stora, lurviga hunden som hon sett på väg hem från fotbollsplanen. Varför tänkte hon på den just nu? undrade hon. "Har du något foto på dina föräldrar?" frågade Sirius.

Mary nickade.

"I mitt rum."

Det verkade som han märkte att han brutit igenom åtminstone någon av hennes försvarsvallar, för hans röst var betydligt mer avspänd, mer familjär när han fortsatte:

"Får jag se ditt rum?"

Med ett litet leende reste hon sig upp. Chastity och Sirius Black gjorde detsamma och följde henne uppför trappan.

Han var bara ett par steg bakom henne. Hon kunde nästan känna hans andedräkt när de kom upp i övre hallen och hon ledde vägen bort till sitt rum. Sedan hände allt på ett par sekunder. Hon la handen på dörrvredet för att öppna samtidigt som hon vände sig om mot honom.

Här är nog ganska rörigt inne, är jag rädd, tänkte hon säga ursäktande.

Men hon hann bara påbörja meningen. Hans blick var fäst på symbolen på hennes dörr, det stiliserade dubbla M som var hårdrockgruppen Metallicas varumärke. Så öppnade hon dörren medan hon pratade, såg hans blick vridas en aning, såg den vilda paniken forsa genom de grå ögonen. I nästa ögonblick fanns en underlig tingest i hans hand, han skrek något och hon mer kände än såg hur en röd stråle sköt genom luften och borrade sig in i rummets bortre vägg.

"Här är nog..."

Hon vacklade till av kraften han utsände, och såg hur det som fram tills för någon sekund sedan varit hennes ögonsten, en jättelik poster av Metallicas svartklädde frontman James Hetfield, nu bara var några förkolnade flagor som blandades med tapetrester.

Mary skrek till och tryckte sig mot väggen. Sirius Black, fortfarande i hopkrupen stridsposition, såg sig vildögt omkring i rummet. Bakom honom drog Chastity häftigt efter andan. Så tog hon resolut ett par steg in i rummet och korsade armarna framför bröstet. Hon vände sig till Sirius Black, vars ansiktsuttryck avslöjade att han började ana vad han just ställt till med.

"Sirius," sa hon och såg förhållandevis irriterad ut. "Du har precis oskadliggjort en bild av Marys favoritsångare."

Mary kände hur hennes hjärta, som bankat som galet i bröstet, långsamt började lugna ner sig. Hon tittade på Sirius, hennes pappas bäste kompis. Han såg synnerligen förlägen ut nu. Så riktade han tingesten i sin hand, som Mary intuitivt insåg var en trollstav, mot den demolerade väggen.

"_Reparo!_" kommenderade han och inför Marys vidöppna ögon lagades tapeten, som om en film spelades baklänges, och James Hetfields konturer började åter bli synliga.

"Förlåt mig," sa Sirius lågmält. Han suckade. "Du träffar mig i en tid av stora bekymmer i... vår värld, Mary. För ett ögonblick trodde jag att en av våra fiender väntade på oss i ditt rum, och jag reagerade instinktivt."

Han satte sig på hennes säng, såg plötsligt gammal och trött ut. Det högg till i Marys hjärta, varför var hon inte säker. Hon tog fotot som stod på byrån och satte sig bredvid honom. Han tittade ner på bilden av ett ungt, leende par. Den unge mannen var smärt med ostyrigt, mörkt hår och runda glasögon. Flickan vid hans sida var vacker med gyllene rött hår och gröna ögon.

"James och Lily," sa Sirius och ett blekt leende drog över hans anletsdrag. Mary rynkade pannan när hon såg hur han drog fram staven ur sin klädnad. Men innan hon hann säga något förde han den ett varv framför fotografiet. Med ens fick bilden liv. Det blåste lite i grenarna på trädet bakom det unga paret, vinden lekte med James Potters rufsiga hår. Och plötsligt var det som båda två riktade sina blickar mot Mary och log mot henne.

"Vad... är det som händer?" frågade hon med svag röst. Fast någonstans förstod hon att fotot genom Sirius rörelse med staven bara väckts ur en förlamning det försatts i långt tidigare, att det nu bara började uppföra sig som alla foton i den magiska världen.

"Jag frös bilden för många år sedan," sa Chastity och bekräftade flickans misstankar. "Det var en av många åtgärder jag vidtog för att låta dig växa upp som en vanlig flicka, Mary."

Mary tittade på henne och sanningen, eller åtminstone en del av den, började ta form inom henne. Det var inte en slump att hon uppfostrats av en kvinna med... speciella förmågor.

"Min pappa var en trollkarl? Och min mamma var en häxa?"

Hennes gudmor nickade. Mary tittade på Sirius, som för att kontrollera uppgiften även med honom.

"Det stämmer," sa han. "Du är född i en magikerfamilj. Men..." Det verkade som han plötsligt blev osäker på hur han skulle formulera sig. "Det händer ibland, i dessa familjer, att en familjemedlem... eller flera!... så att säga saknar den magiska förmågan. Och vi, eller rättare sagt din gudmor, kunde tidigt konstatera att du... är en sådan person." Han fuktade tungan. "Inom trollkarlsvärlden kallar vi sådana personer för y..."

"_Somliga_," avbröt Chastity med bestämd röst och en sträng blick mot Sirius Black, "kallar dessa personer för ynkar. Det är ett ytterst motbjudande namn på en människa som kan ha de bästa egenskaper i världen, många fler än vilken trollkarl eller häxa som helst." Hon rätade på ryggen. "Jag, och andra med mig, kallar dem vildblommor." Hon la affektivt handen på sin guddotters. "Mary, du är en vildblomma. Och det är därför jag har valt att uppfostra dig som en... vanlig engelsk flicka, låtit dig gå i en vanlig skola och hållit dig utanför den magiska världen så mycket som möjligt." Hon suckade tungt och såg trött ut. "Jag vet inte om det var rätt eller fel."

Mary kände sig konfunderad. Tusen tankar for runt i hennes huvud. Inom loppet av några få minuter hade all denna information kastats mot henne, en ny värld hade, faktiskt, öppnats. En värld som hon tillhörde... men ändå inte, eftersom hon var en... ynk. En häxa utan magisk kraft. En värdelös häxa.

"Varför?" frågade hon med ostadig röst. "Varför har inte jag de krafterna, om... om min mamma och pappa hade dem?"

"Se på din klasskamrat Patricia Saunders." Det var Chastity som svarade. "Båda hennes föräldrar är framgångsrika fotbollsspelare, eller hur? Men Tricia har lika lite bollkänsla som... som jag!" Hon strök Marys kopparröda hår bak hennes ena öra. "Det är med magisk kraft som med allt annat, en del har den, andra inte. Ingen av mina föräldrar har haft den. Kanske någon längre bak i släkten, det vet jag inte. Min pappa brukade påstå att hans farfars far... eller något liknande, var afrikansk trollkarl, men jag vet inte..."

Marys tankar hoppade in på ett annat spår som gudmodern nyss hade öppnat.

"Om... om jag hade haft magisk kraft, skulle jag då ha gått i en annan skola?"

"Ja," svarade Chastity. "Det finns en speciell skola för barn med magiska förmågor. Den heter Hogwarts och där har jag gått en gång i tiden, liksom Sirius och dina föräldrar."

"Och... där lär man sig... helt andra saker än vad vi lär oss i skolan?"

"Ja. Helt andra saker."

Mary lutade sig tillbaka mot väggen. Hon försökte föreställa sig vad det var man lärde sig på den där underliga skolan, Hogwarts. Men det enda hon kunde se för sin inre syn var mörkhåriga, mantelklädda figurer som sköt sönder bilder på väggarna.

Om jag hade gått där, tänkte hon, så hade jag förmodligen aldrig börjat spela fotboll. Eller trummor. Det spelar säkert inte häxor. Och jag hade aldrig träffat Donna. Hmm, rätt skönt, faktiskt, att jag inte hamnade där.

"Men," sa hon och tittade på gudmodern, "om jag inte har några magiska förmågor, och därför har fått växa upp som en vanlig flicka, varför kommer... Sirius hit ikväll och berättar allt detta för mig?"

"Mary." Det var Sirius och flickan vred mot sin vilja huvudet och mötte hans blick. "Din gudmor har uppfostrat dig, med kärlek och omsorg, till en frisk, stark och glad ung flicka. Det har jag sett ikväll, och även tidigare." Mary höjde på ögonbrynen och det undgick inte mannen. "Ja, jag har varit här i trakten förut. Du har inte sett mig, men jag har sett dig. Så jag vet att Chastity har varit en så god mor som någon kan begära." Han gjorde en grimas. "Jag är här ikväll, och berättar detta, för att jag är tvungen. Du förstår, Mary, trollkarlsvärlden är sedan en tid tillbaka invecklad i ett krig... mellan svartkonstens arméer och oss andra. Och din familj står i centrum av kriget."

"Min familj..." Mary hörde knappt sin egen röst. "Men... min mamma och pappa dog när jag var liten. Huset där vi bodde brann upp. Jag överlevde eftersom jag råkade vara hos Titt... hos min gudmor just den kvällen."

Sirius fäste blicken i sina grå ögon på henne och hon hade ingen möjlighet att vika undan.

"Det är sant att de dog i en fruktansvärd katastrof när du var liten, och det är sant att du den kvällen bodde hos din gudmor. Men de dog inte i en brand, Mary." Han tog hennes hand i ett fast grepp och hon kände att han gjorde det för att ge henne styrka inför vad han skulle avslöja. "James och Lily mördades av Lord Voldemort, den mörka sidans mäktigaste trollkarl. På allhelgonakvällen det året trängde han in i det hus i byn Godric's Hollow dit de hade tagit sin tillflykt. Platsen skulle vara hemlig, men de blev förrådda." Mary ryggade tillbaka, inte bara av historien utan för den plötsliga intensiteten i Sirius röst. "James och Lily litade på att de var säkra," fortsatte han, som om han inte märkt hennes reaktion, "så de bar inte sina trollstavar på sig hela tiden. När de dödades, först James, sedan Lily, var det ingen strid, det var en ren avrättning. Ingen av dem var beväpnad när mördaren kom."

Mary tyckte att hon föll. Det var som om hon inte satt i sin säng utan befann sig i fritt fall... från en hög höjd, eller från luften. Så kände hon Chastitys hand på sin axel och märkte att gudmodern satt sig bredvid henne. Det gav henne trygghet, att ha Sirus på ena sidan och Chastity på den andra. Hon tog ett djupt andetag för att försöka klara hjärnan, ta in all den information som nu gavs henne.

"Varför hade de gömt sig där?" frågade hon.

"För att de visste att Lord Voldemort var ute efter dem."

"Men... hade alla på den goda sidan gömt sig?"

"Nej." Sirius fångade åter hennes blick och han höll henne fortfarande i handen. "Dina föräldrar hade gömt sig av en alldeles speciell anledning." Hon drogs in i hans berättelse, lyftes, sveptes upp mot samma... plats varifrån hon nyss fallit, sveptes bort från vardagen på Woodperry Avenue, från mugglarvärlden. "Två år tidigare hade en häxa uttalat en profetia som handlade om att den som hade makten att besegra Lord Voldemort snart skulle födas."

Han avbröts av Chastity. Med en röst som Mary knappt kände igen började den svarta kvinnan mässa:

"_Den som har makten att besegra Mörkrets Herre är på väg, född av dem som tre gånger trotsat honom, född när den sjunde månaden dör. Och Mörkrets Herre skall märka ut honom som sin like, men han skall besitta en kraft som Mörkrets Herre ej känner till. Och den ene av dem måste dö för den andres hand för ingen av dem kan leva om den andre överlever. Den som har makten att besegra Mörkrets Herre skall födas när den sjunde månaden dör._"

Något började röra sig inom Mary, men hon var så förvirrad och uppjagad att hon inte direkt kunde sätta fingret på det.

"Lord Voldemort fruktar en sak mer än allt annat," sa Sirius och Mary sögs åter in i hans värld. "Han fruktar döden. Så när... en av hans tjänare, som råkat höra profetian, eller åtminstone en del av den, berättade om den för honom blev han som besatt av den, och av att identifiera vem denne hotfulle individ kunde vara, denne magiker som skulle ha makten att förgöra honom.

James och Lily var med i en... grupp som kallas Fenixorden. Man kan säga att den är den goda sidans elitstyrka i kampen mot Lord Voldemort. Vid tre tillfällen hade James och Lily, tillsammans med andra medlemmar i orden, bland annat jag, kämpat mot den onda sidan. När Lord Voldemort fick veta att Lily i slutet av juli fött en son..."

Det snurrade så våldsamt i Marys huvud att hon trodde det skulle sprängas. Lily... hennes mamma... hade fött en son...

"...så var han säker på att det var det barnet som skulle få makten att besegra honom. Alltså måste han hitta det barnet och döda det. Så han inriktade sina ansträngningar på att spåra upp James och Lily."

Mary ville öppna sin mun och ställa frågor. En son? Min bror? Varför har jag aldrig fått veta att jag hade en bror... som dog samma natt som mina föräldrar...

Men inte ett ljud kom över hennes läppar. Hon bara satt och lyssnade till Sirius Blacks berättelse.

"Så småningom blev läget så allvarligt, att vi inom Fenixorden beslutade att James och Lily måste gömmas, för att skydda dem, och för att skydda den lille." Han fuktade sina läppar. "Också för din skull, förstås. Du fanns redan då hos din gudmor och vi säkrade platsen där hon bodde vid den tiden genom att försegla den med något som kallas en Fideliusbesvärjelse. En person, i ditt fall var det jag, utses till Hemlighetsväktare och är den enda som kan berätta hemligheten.

Vi gjorde likadant med huset i Godric's Hollow dit James och Lily tvingades ta sin tillflykt." En skugga gled över hans ansikte och han suckade djupt. "James och Lily ville att jag skulle bli Hemlighetsväktare även för den platsen, men vi... jag tyckte att det skulle vara säkrare att en... vän till oss, Peter Pettigrew, utsågs. Han hade ingen framträdande roll i kampen mot Voldemort, jag menade att ingen skulle misstänka att det var han, och försöka förmå honom att avslöja hemligheten."

Sirius stirrade in i motsatta väggen och hans ansiktsuttryck skrämde Mary. Det innehöll sorg och besvikelse, men lika mycket ilska och... hat. Så vände mannen åter sina grå ögon mot henne och hon märkte att han ansträngde sig för att kontrollera sina känslor.

"Han behövde inte övertalas. Pettigrew, den råttan, berättade allt frivilligt. Han gick över till den mörka sidan och förrådde oss, förrådde James och Lily. Han ledde Voldemort till deras hus, stod förmodligen i skuggorna och tittade på när de mördades. När jag förstod vad som hade hänt spårade jag upp Pettigrew för att hämnas. Men han hade väntat på mig och var beredd. Jag var förblindad av hat och sorg och inte nog alert. På en öppen, befolkad gata utlöste han en bomb som inte bara slog mig medvetslös. Den dödade tolv mugglare som hade oturen att befinna sig där. Eftersom Peter Pettigrews ena finger hittades på platsen trodde alla att han var död och att det var jag som var den skyldige, och jag skickades på livstid till trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban."

Han tystnade, till synes uttröttad själv av att berätta om, och därmed tvingas tänka tillbaka på, de förfärliga händelser som ägt rum för så länge sedan. Långsamt anpassade sig Mary till tyngden av det hon fått veta. Hon tittade på gudmodern, som satt avvaktande vid hennes sida.

"Varför har jag aldrig fått reda på att jag hade en bror? Jag menar, även om han dog som liten så var han ändå min bror, eller hur?"

"Det finns en mycket speciell anledning till det." Återigen var det Sirius som svarade istället för Chastity, och Mary vred hastigt huvudet och betraktade honom. "Och det har att göra med att din gudmor tidigt förstod att du är en... hrm, vildblomma." Där fanns något i hans röst när han uttalade ordet som fick flickan att undslippa sig ett blekt leende, trots allvaret i vad de diskuterade. "Du förstår, Mary, det hände något egendomligt, något... som ingen kunde föreställa sig, den där hemska kvällen i Godric's Hollow.

När Lord Voldemort hade dödat James fortsatte han in i det inre rum där Lily hade gömt sig med barnet. Det påstås att Voldemort förklarade sig villig att skona Lily om hon lämnade över pojken och lät Voldemort döda honom. Men hon vägrade och försökte skydda honom. Så..." Sirius röst bröts för ett ögonblick, det blixtrade till av hat i hans grå ögon. "...odjuret mördade henne också."

Han tittade åter Mary i ögonen och flickan fann att hon inte längre gjorde något försök att undvika hans blick. Sirius la åter sin hand på hennes och Mary kände hur hon plötsligt började brinna inombords.

"Därefter riktade Lord Voldemort sin trollstav mot den lille pojken, och han uttalade dödsbesvärjelsen, som just hade tagit livet av både James och Lily. Men besvärjelsen kastades tillbaka mot honom..." Hans ord nådde Mary som genom ett långt rör och hon fick kämpa för att behålla koncentrationen. "...och sprängde hans kropp i bitar. När vårt folk kom till platsen fann vi en skrikande liten pojke, hungrig och rädd men helt oskadd – så när som på ett blixtformat ärr i pannan."

Mary drog häftigt efter andan. Sirius rynkade pannan och studerade henne med ett frågande uttryck. Mary tittade snabbt på sin gudmor och försökte sedan hitta någon säker plats att fästa blicken.

"Betyder det något för dig?" frågade Sirius försiktigt. "Att han... din bror, har ett blixtformat ärr i pannan?"

Mary sa inget. Det var tyst så länge att Chastity fann sig tvungen att öppna munnen.

"Mary har ett likadant ärr," sa hon långsamt. "Och hon fick det samma natt... som Harry." Mary kände hur Sirius betraktade henne, men hon stirrade bara rakt fram, som bedövad. "Marys ärr finns inte i pannan," fortsatte Chastity och flickan märkte hur hennes hjärta började slå frivolter i bröstet. "Det finns på... ett intimt ställe."

Mary visste att hon var blodröd i ansiktet. Hon vågade inte röra sig, knappt andas.

Sirius sa inget, och Chastity var också tyst en lång stund. Så verkade det som den svarta kvinnan insåg att hennes guddotter inte klarade av situationen mycket längre.

"Jag vaknade på natten, den där natten, av att hon skrek. Hon skrek och skrek, och vägrade bli tröstad. Det tog mer än en timme innan hon föll i sömn igen. När jag badade henne dagen därpå upptäckte jag... ärret."

Orden, gudmoderns minnen från den hemska natten, gjorde verkan. Mary återfick kontrollen över sig själv och sakta vred hon på huvudet och mötte Sirius blick.

"Harry? Heter han så, min bror?"

Han nickade.

"Och... han finns... han lever alltså fortfarande?"

Sirius nickade igen, nu med ett svagt leende på läpparna.

"Harry Potter lever och det finns inte en trollkarl eller häxa som inte känner till honom. Han är, trots att han bara är knappt 16 år gammal, den kanske mest kände av alla nu levande magiker."

Åter började det snurra runt i Marys huvud.

"Min bror... en känd magiker. Varför? Varför är han känd?"

Sirius såg förvånad ut.

"För att han överlevde Lord Voldemorts angrepp, förstås! Och skickade Voldemort själv så gott som i döden."

Mary nickade stumt. Hon kastade en snabb blick mot Chastity, som upptäckte uttrycket av tvivel i flickans ögon.

"Du förstår, Mary, att en dödsbesvärjelse är något alldeles fasansfullt. Det..." Hon sökte efter en bra jämförelse i Marys värld. "Det skulle vara som att bli skjuten med ett gevär rakt i huvudet och klara sig oskadd. Ingen människa har tidigare träffats av den besvärjelsen och överlevt!"

Vidden av allt som avslöjats för henne denna kväll gick sakta upp för Mary. Allt medan hon satt och läste matte, fysik och design, spelade fotboll eller bankade på sina trummor hände det märkliga saker i en parallellvärld. Jo, hon hade anat dess existens tidigare, men den hade inte betytt något för henne. Nu gjorde den det. För det var en värld där hennes föräldrar hade levt, verkat... och dödats. Och det var en värld där hon hade en levande släkting, en bror. Och denne bror, Harry, var i denna värld en megakändis. Och det var han, därför att han klarat sig i princip helskinnad från ett brutalt angrepp av en ondskefull trollkarl, som själv kolat vippen på kuppen. Eller... _så gott som i döden_, hade Sirius uttryckt sig.

"Den här Voldemort, dog han eller dog han inte?"

Sirius blev allvarlig igen.

"Voldemort försvann... för lång tid. En del trodde att han var död. Många fler hoppades att han var det. Men några visste att han skulle återvända, förr eller senare." Han såg bister ut. "Och, mycket riktigt, så återvände han. De första tecknen på hans återkomst började visa sig för fyra-fem år sedan."

"Men," protesterade Mary och nu tyckte hon att de små håren på hennes hud reste sig, "du sa ju att hans kropp sprängdes i bitar!"

"Lord Voldemort är en av de mäktigaste trollkarlar som någonsin har funnits och han hade under lång tid på olika sätt försökt göra sig själv odödlig. Han har trängt djupare ner i den svarta magin än kanske någon annan. Albus Dumbledore, den goda sidans mäktigaste trollkarl och rektor på Hogwarts, där Harry går, menar att Voldemort hade lärt sig ett sätt att överleva fast hans kropp förstördes. Jag..." Han gjorde en grimas av olust. "...jag kan inte så mycket om de där sakerna, det är ganska otäckt. Men Lord Voldemort är tillbaka och han håller på att samla sina anhängare igen."

Mary nickade. Någonstans kunde hon förstå allvaret i det som Sirius berättade, men det kändes lite som allvaret i en bok hon läste, eller en film hon såg. Det var inget som hade med henne att göra. Men... det var det ändå! Hennes bror, hennes eget kött och blod, fanns mitt i den där magiska smeten.

"Vet han om att jag finns?"

"Voldemort? Nej, det..."

"Nej! Harry! Min bror!"

"Harry? Nej, det vet han inte. Din gudmor har ju, som vi har berättat, försökt hålla dig utanför den magiska världen eftersom det visade sig att du... inte behövde... öh, börja vid Hogwarts. Och jag tycker det är bra även för Harrys skull. Även om din gudmor och jag och professor Dumbledore, så vitt vi vet, är de enda magiker som känner till din existens, så kan vi inte vara säkra, och Harry skulle utan tvekan oroa sig för din säkerhet om han visste om dig. Och han har sannerligen fullt upp ändå som det är. Du vet, jag är hans gudfar och inte förrän de senaste två-tre åren har jag kunnat ha någon kontakt alls med honom. Nu försöker jag hjälpa honom så gott jag kan."

Mary kände sig... lurad. Hon reste sig abrupt, gick ett varv i rummet, tittade upp på James Hetfield som tittade tillbaka med viss oro i blicken, och satte sig på sängen igen.

"Han lever i sin värld, och jag lever i min. Och nu kommer du och berättar allt detta för mig. Men Harry vet inget om mig och det låter på dig som du tycker det är bäst. Varför kom du då över huvud taget hit och rörde om hela mitt liv?"

Sirius suckade och såg olycklig ut. Han korsade sina armar framför bröstet, nästan som för att skydda sig själv mot Marys frustration.

"Som jag sa tidigare, så misstänkte jag att du inte skulle komma att tacka mig för att jag berättar detta för dig." Den plågade blicken i hans grå ögon mötte hennes och hon fann att ilskan inom henne bedarrade. "Jag har inget val," fortsatte han.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Mary och hörde själv hur tom hennes röst lät.

"Det jag säger nu har professor Dumbledore berättat för mig och jag har ingen anledning att tvivla på hans ord. Lilys offer den där kvällen skapade ett skydd. Ett skydd för Harry... och ett skydd för dig. Även om du inte var närvarande i huset när hon dog, så fanns du säkert i hennes tankar under de sista sekunderna av hennes liv. Det skyddet har inneburit att du och Harry är säkra mot magiska angrepp så länge ni bor hemma hos någon med Lilys blod i sig." Han avbröt sig och skakade lätt på huvudet. "Jag måste erkänna att jag inte riktigt förstår detta. Harry bor under ferierna hos sin, och din, moster och hennes familj." Han såg frågan i Marys ögon och höjde ena handen. "Det är inget att avundas honom, det är en vidrig familj! Nåja, i vilket fall som helst, hur Lilys skydd kan sträcka sig hit vet jag inte. Men Dumbledore säger att det är så." Ett drag av allvar gled över hans ansikte. "Detta blodsskydd varar emellertid inte för evigt. Det upphör den dag barnet blir myndigt. Och i vår värld, Mary, blir du myndig idag."

Mary blinkade. Hon kastade en blick mot porträttet. Lily, hennes mamma, log fortfarande mot henne. Lily, som på något outgrundligt sätt hade vakat över sin dotter alla dessa år – om man fick tro Sirius Black och den där figuren Dumbledore. Varför i all världen ska dessa trollkarlar ha så konstiga namn?

Lily hade vakat över henne, men inte nu längre. Mary kände det som om hon faktiskt hade förlorat något, något som hon aldrig vetat att hon hade.

"Så jag är i fara nu?" frågade hon.

Sirius gjorde en grimas.

"Jag bedömer inte att du är i omedelbar fara. Som sagt, så vitt vi vet är det ingen av de onda som känner till att du finns. Men vi kan inte vara säkra. Och därför är det min plikt att informera dig om sakernas tillstånd."

"Och vad gör det för nytta? Jag kan ingen magi, jag skulle inte kunna försvara mig mot någon besvärjelse."

"Din gudmor kommer att skydda dig. Jag kommer att hålla mig informerad om vad som händer här och Chastity har medel att snabbt få tag i mig om det skulle behövas. Jag kommer också troligen att inviga en av mina nära vänner i hemligheten, det är något jag ska diskutera med Dumbledore." Än en gång grep han tag i Marys handled. "Du ska inte gå omkring och vara orolig. Men det var dags att du fick veta vem du är. Och nu är det sagt." Han vände blicken mot Chastity. "Det är sent. Jag måste ge mig av. Tack för den goda maten, Chastity." Så tittade han på Mary igen och log blekt mot henne. "Det är onda tider i vår värld. Men jag hoppas att jag snart ska kunna komma och hälsa på dig igen. Jag... jag känner mig lite som en dålig far för dig."

Hon satt orörlig medan han reste sig och, med en blick på den svartklädde Metallicasångaren på väggen, gick ut i hallen. Chastity följde efter honom och Mary hörde deras steg nerför trappan.

Flickan sjönk ner på sängen. En lång stund låg hon och bara stirrade upp i taket medan namn och bilder flög förbi hennes uppskruvade inre. Harry Potter, hennes egen bror, fanns i detta nu på en mystisk skola som hette Hogwarts och försökte hålla sig undan en ondskefull trollkarl som redan försökt döda honom minst en gång. Hon försökte se en bild av brodern för sitt inre – varför hade hon inte frågat hur han såg ut! Den enda bild hon kunde frammana var James Potter, fast på något sätt i en pojkes skepnad. Och så en annan figur, en... äldre man, klädd i mantel, svängande en trollstav och med ett mer välvilligt uttryck i ansiktet. Dumbledore.

Som av en ingivelse reste hon sig och tittade ut genom fönstret. Det var mörkt ute men hon tyckte sig skymta en rörelse, någon försvann in i syrenhäcken. Det såg ut som en stor, svart hund.

Flickan sjönk tillbaka på sängen. Långsamt sköt hon in sin hand under tröjan, lät den följa huden upp mot det vänstra bröstet. Hon kunde känna konturerna av ärret, det blixtformade ärret, som omgav hennes ljusbruna bröstvårta. Och hon såg bilden av Sirius Black framför sig. Och hon önskade att han skulle komma tillbaka... men definitivt inte som hennes far.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Potter och den berömde lillebrodern

av J A Lord

TVÅ

Mary öppnade sina mörka ögon och stirrade upp i taket. Under två sekunder kändes allt som vanligt. Sedan kastade sig minnena över henne – minnena från föregående kväll.

Historien som Sirius Black dukat upp, och som Chastity ytterligare kryddat, spred sig inom henne. En häxa hade uttalat en profetia om ett barn med makten att besegra Ondskans Furste, eller vad han nu kallades, Lord Voldemort, trollkarlen som på grund av denna profetia sökt upp hennes, Marys, föräldrar och slaktat dem. Men när denne onde magiker riktat sin trollstav mot spädbarnet Harry, Marys bror, hade besvärjelsen slagit tillbaka mot busen och så när förintat honom. Men han hade kommit tillbaka och Harry var i sällskap med bland andra Sirius i detta nu inbegripen i kamp mot honom. Och det rådde ingen tvekan om att det var en kamp på liv och död.

Mary blinkade. Det måste vara en dröm, tänkte hon. Det kan inte vara sant. En dröm... eller ett skämt, från Sirius Black och från Tittie. Men... nej, inte skulle Tittie skämta på det viset med henne. Inte skulle gudmodern lura i henne att hon hade en bror om det inte var sant. En dröm, således.

Ett annat minne dök upp i hennes huvud. En händelse långt tillbaka i tiden, när hon var... kanske sex, sju år gammal. Hon var på väg hem från skolan, då en blek, mager liten flicka utan mycket självförtroende.

Två av pojkarna i klassen gick ifatt henne och började reta henne. "Fiskben!" ropade de, som de gjorde ibland. Hon försökte att inte bry sig om dem, bara gå vidare. Men de var på extra mobbigt humör den dagen. "Fiskben! Bor hos en nigger, som går runt och tigger!" skränade de, och så började de knuffa på henne. Hon bad dem sluta men de bara fortsatte.

Så, plötsligt, prasslade det till i vägkanten intill dem och inför Marys – och bråkstakarnas – ögon ringlade en stor orm ut på vägen. Den höjde sitt huvud och väste till, så gled den förbi framför Marys fötter och satte målmedvetet kurs mot de två pojkarna. Först blev de vita i ansiktet och bara stod som förstenade. Så, ungefär samtidigt, öppnades deras munnar på vid gavel och de började skrika. Benen fick liv och de flydde därifrån i vild panik.

Ormen försvann lika snabbt som den kommit och när Mary med bultande hjärta tittade sig omkring såg hon sin gudmor komma gående med en shoppingkasse i handen.

"Tittie! Ormen..."

"Ormen? Vilken orm, tös? Det finns inga ormar i Solihull."

"Men jag såg den! Den... den..."

"Angrep den dig?"

"Eh... nej, den... den slingrade förbi mig mot de där elaka pojkarna."

"Men då så!" För ett ögonblick glittrade något i Chastitys ögonvrå och Mary insåg att hon inte skulle ställa fler frågor.

På skolgården följande dag hörde hon hur de två busarna försökte övertyga de andra pojkarna om att en livsfarlig giftorm så när slukat dem på vägen hem. Då resten av gänget uppvisade vissa tvivel på berättelsen sökte de stöd hos Mary.

"Du... Potter... du såg den också, eller hur? Ormen!"

Mary knyckte på nacken och fnös.

"Jag vet inte vad du snackar om. Det finns inga ormar i Solihull."

Efter den händelsen höll sig de två pojkarna lugna lång tid.

Hon lät sin blick panorera rummet. Idolbilden på James Hetfield hängde i god ordning på väggen. Men när Mary steg upp och gick fram till den, såg hon ett uttryck av lätt panik i sångarens blick. Hon vände sig om och tittade på byrån, på fotot som stod ovanpå den. James och Lily tittade tillbaka, log vänligt och vinden svepte genom James ostyriga kalufs.

För ett ögonblick försökte hon föreställa sig hur Donna, eller Maggie, skulle reagera om de såg fotografiet i all sin magiska prakt. Det var nog tur att Chastity hade vidtagit sina säkerhetsåtgärder med det.

Men det är alltså sant, konstaterade hon. Sirius var här och han berättade sin historia. Mina föräldrar dödades av en ond trollkarl, jag har en bror som slåss mot honom... och jag kan vara i fara.

Hon tittade ut genom fönstret, nästan beredd att se en armé av mantelklädda, trollstavsbeväpnade figurer fylla gräsplätten. Men där fanns ingen.

Av någon anledning tänkte hon på den stora, svarta hunden hon sett dagen innan. Den fanns kvar i hennes tankar när hon gick ner till frukost.

Chastity hälsade henne godmorgon lite avvaktande, som om hon väntade på hur Mary skulle uppträda efter händelserna föregående kväll. Ägg, bacon och tomater fanns på bordet, liksom te och bröd. Mary åt en stund under tystnad. Så kunde hon inte hålla tyst längre.

"Tittie..."

"Ja, älskling."

"Igår... när jag gick hem från träningen... såg jag en stor, svart hund vid vägkanten. Jag... jag tror att jag har sett den förut. Och..." Hon tvekade, vågade inte titta på gudmodern. "...jag tyckte jag såg den försvinna in bland buskarna när Sirius gett sig av igår. Har... har den hunden något med honom att göra?"

Chastity tog tid på sig att svara. Hon drack ur sin tekopp och torkade sig om munnen med en servett.

"Ja, det har den." Hon fångade upp Marys blick. "Sirius är en så kallad animagus. Det betyder att han kan anta ett djurs skepnad. Det är en konst som vissa magiker behärskar. Jag gör inte det, men jag har hört att... din pappa också gjorde det.

Det stämmer säkert att du har sett den hunden förut. Du kanske minns att Sirius berättade att han har varit här tidigare, att han sett dig fast du inte har sett honom. Han väljer ofta att färdas i hundens skepnad, eftersom han är efterlyst."

Hon såg bister ut vid de orden. Så veknade hennes blick och hon la handen på Marys.

"Försök att leva vidare som vanligt," sa hon. "Du hörde vad Sirius sa. Troligen vet ingen i trollkarlsvärlden mer än han och jag, och professor Dumbledore, att du finns. Det finns ingen anledning för dig att gå och vara orolig." Hon log. "Se så! Borsta tänderna och iväg till skolan."

"Hej stumpan! Hur var din födelsedag?"

Donna gick fram till henne och gav henne en björnkram. Mary drog ut på den så länge hon kunde. Inte bara för att hon tyckte om kramen, hon behövde tid att fundera ut ett svar på bästisens fråga.

Slutligen var hon tvungen att dra sig tillbaka och möta blicken i de djupblå ögonen, så lysande i sin omgivning av brunt storlockigt hår. Mary pressade fram ett leende.

"Bra. Tittie hade lagat min favoriträtt, köttpaj med potatismos." Donna, och bara Donna, kände till Marys smeknamn på sin gudmor. "Men vi ska ju fira imorgon," fortsatte Mary som gärna ville lämna gårdagen så fort som möjligt. Hennes försök visade sig dock helt misslyckat.

"Ja, Tittie var väldigt envis," sa Donna. "Jag och Maggie kunde inte komma igår. Jag vet inte riktigt varför..."

Hon drog ut på det, som en outtalad fråga; vad var det som skulle inträffa på torsdagskvällen egentligen, eftersom födelsedagen inte kunde firas?

"Tja..." Mary ryckte på axlarna. "Du känner Tittie. Hon hade antagligen tittat i något horoskop och upptäckt att stjärnorna står i bättre formation imorgon, eller något sådant."

Till hennes lättnad släppte kompisen ämnet och de promenerade mot skolbyggnaden. Mary litade fullständigt på Donna och de båda hade inga hemligheter för varandra – utom just den, från Marys sida, som hade att göra med den där andra verkligheten, den som hon tills helt nyligen dessutom haft synnerligen dimmiga begrepp om.

Ärret hade hon varit tvungen att förklara. För de två flickorna stod varandra så nära att förr eller senare skulle Donna få syn på det.

"Jag var så liten att jag inte minns det själv." Så långt var det ju sant! Och hela förklaringen hade vid den tidpunkten, så vitt Mary då visste, varit sann. För det var den historia Chastity berättat för henne. "Men Tittie har berättat, att en gång när vi var ute och grillade så sprang jag omkring intill grillen, och snubblade och föll rakt på grillgallret."

"Men... det ser ju precis ut som en blixt!"

Mary hade ryckt på axlarna och försökt se uttråkad ut.

"Inte vet jag hur det råkade bli så."

Senare, långt senare, när flickorna redan hade ett band, hade Donna med viss färg på kinderna nämnt ärret:

"Vi måste läcka till pressen att du har ett blixtformat ärr på ditt ena bröst. Då blir alla intresserade av oss och vi blir kända!"

Mary hade inte kommenterat saken mer. Inte heller hade hon berättat för Donna att sedan en tid tillbaka kunde ärret börja klia då och då, och vid dessa tillfällen spred sig en hetta i hela hennes kropp och hon visste inte riktigt var hon skulle bli av.

Det var ren självbevarelsedrift som gjorde att hon inte yppade något om den andra verkligheten. Det finns liksom gränser för hur mycket en människa kan stå ut med och en värld av häxor och trollkarlar... det är bara för mycket, resonerade Mary. Hon ville inte förlora Donna för allt i världen.

Hon höll tyst även för sin gudmors skull. Chastity höll inte på att tjata om hur viktigt det var att ingen fick reda på hennes hemliga liv. Men visst hade hon låtit Mary förstå att det var bäst om ingen visste något. Det skulle utan tvekan orsaka dem båda stora bekymmer om någon mugglare – varför använder jag nu det ordet? tänkte Mary – skulle få nys om att det bodde en häxa på Woodperry Avenue. Det var illa nog att gudmodern var svart! Rykten om häxkonster kunde mycket väl få till följd att sociala myndigheter dök upp och omhändertog Mary.

Slutligen var det så att även om Mary i och för sig litade på Donna, så fanns där en risk att hon – även om hon mot alla odds själv skulle acceptera att hennes bästis kom från en familj av magiker – skulle avslöja något för Maggie. Donna och Maggie hade känt varandra sedan späd ålder. Maggie och hennes familj bodde grannar med Donnas mamma och flickorna hade växt upp tillsammans. Även om Mary gärna ville tro att det var hon som var Donnas bästis, så visste hon att Donna och Maggie stod varandra nära. Och Maggie litade hon definitivt inte på!

Mary hade träffat Donna – och Maggie – när hon började skolan. De kom efter varandra i bokstavsordning på elevlistan, Mary Potter och Donna Redding, och hade därför av fröken placerats intill varandra i klassrummet. De hade genast funnit varandra. Donna hade tyckt Marys historia var otroligt spännande: föräldrarna döda i en förödande brand, flickan uppväxt hos sin gudmor, som dessutom var svart och pysslade med mystiska läkeväxter. Hon drogs till Mary, och för Mary var det underbart att äntligen få en kompis.

Maggie fick hon, så att säga, på köpet, antingen hon ville eller inte. Svartsjukan fanns där redan från första dagen och den var ömsesidig. Maggie och Donna var bästisar, åtminstone fram tills Mary kom in i bilden, och naturligtvis ville inte Donna göra sig av med Maggie. Maggie å sin sida välkomnade inte en tredje flicka som, i hennes ögon, trängde sig in mellan henne och Donna. Men eftersom båda ville vara med Donna fick de försöka samsas och det var en ständig balansgång.

"Jag har biljetter!" Donna kom springande mot Mary, som stannade till utanför ingången till idrottsplatsen. Den burrhåriga flickan log med hela ansiktet när hon stannade, hämtade andan och fortsatte: "Pappa lyckades få tag i sex biljetter till Skottland-Holland. Till Stan och Joe och honom själv, och mig och dig och Maggie."

"Wow! Toppen!"

Fotbolls-EM skulle avgöras i England i juni och flera av gruppmatcherna skulle spelas på Villa Park, det klassiska fotbollstemplet i nordöstra Birmingham. Ända sedan de fick reda på saken hade flickorna på olika sätt försökt fixa biljetter till någon match. Englands matcher spelades förstås på Wembley i London, men Skottland-Holland, i samma grupp som hemmanationen, var inte fy skam.

"Johan Cruyff, Patrick Kluivert, Dennis Bergkamp," rabblade Donna lyckligt. "Tänk, vi får se dem på riktigt!"

De bytte om och värmde upp. Motståndarna, Ilkeston, sprang in på planen och lagens startelvor hälsade på varandra. Lagkaptenerna gick fram till domarteamet och lottningen genomfördes.

Mary satt på avbytarbänken och följde matchen medan hon njöt av tanken på att hon faktiskt, knappt tre månader senare, skulle åka in till Villa Park och se världsstjärnor i en EM-kamp.

Det är förstås därför! Insikten hade slagit henne, inte direkt efter Sirius Blacks besök men kvällen därpå, och den hade fått henne att darra i hela kroppen av upphetsning. Trollfinten, den var helt enkelt... en trollkonst, hon kunde utföra den därför att hon hade magisk förmåga. Hon var inte en värdelös ynk – för hur mycket hon än uppskattade Chastitys omskrivning, _vildblomma_, så lät hon inte lura sig – utan hon hade faktiskt en häxas kraft. Tänk om de vetat det i klubben när de kallade den för trollfinten!

Hennes fotbollsintresse hade börjat ett par år tidigare. Det var svartsjukan mellan henne och Maggie som hade satt igång det. Donna och Maggie hade spelat sedan de var små, när klubben fortfarande hette Solihull Ladies, innan man hade accepterat Aston Villas erbjudan att bli storklubbens officiella damlag och ändrat namn till Villa Aztecs. Maggie, kraftfull och energisk forward; Donna, robust och orädd mittback.

En kväll, när Mary helt enkelt inte längre stod ut med att Donna försvann med Maggie och lämnade henne, Mary, ensam, bara följde hon med till träningsplanen. Hon stod vid sidan om och tittade på när flickorna värmde upp, gjorde sina teknikövningar, körde konditionsträning, lyssnade på tränarens taktiksnack och avslutade med att dela upp i två lag och spela mot varandra.

"Vad tycker du?" frågade Donna när hon, svettig och lätt linkande efter en smäll i en närkamp, klev av planen och gick fram till Mary.

"Joo..." Mary visste knappt vad hon skulle säga. Helst skulle hon vilja dra med Donna därifrån, lämna kvar Maggie till en ändlös träningskväll så att Mary kunde få ha Donna alldeles för sig själv. Men hon visste att det var ett önsketänkande, hon såg entusiasmen i väninnans ansikte. "Det verkar... kul."

"Var med och träna nästa gång!"

"Eh... jag vet inte... får tänka på det."

Två dagar senare, när det var dags för nästa träning, följde hon med, iklädd träningsoverall och gymnastikskor, för några fotbollsskor ägde hon inte. Hon plågade sig genom den tråkiga uppvärmningen och konditionspasset och försökte därefter utan större framgång – redan slak efter den jobbiga inledningen – hänga med i de olika teknikmomenten och taktikuppläggen. Tränaren, en kille i 20-årsåldern som hette Tom, var... förstående, och artigt uppmuntrande. Mary kunde dock läsa i hans ansiktsuttryck att han redan hade sorterat in henne i den kategori av besökare som inte skulle bli långvarig i klubben.

I slutet av träningen hade de delat upp i två lag. Mary hade placerats i en oklart offensiv yttermittfältsroll, där hon förväntades göra minst skada. Några gånger fick hon bollen, men lyckades inte spela den vidare till någon i laget. Antingen tog en motståndare hand om den eller hamnade hennes passning långt ifrån den tilltänkta mottagaren. Efter en sådan misslyckad passning såg hon Maggie, som fanns i samma lag, nästan demonstrativt sätta händerna på höfterna och skaka på huvudet.

Under ett par minuters tid bara vankade Mary omkring ute på sin kant utan att delta i spelet. Hon kunde höra Maggies kommentarer, som skulle komma, kanske inte samma kväll men säkerligen följande dag, i skolan, och definitivt i Donnas närvaro: "Det gick visst inte så bra igår, Mary. Fotboll är nog inte din grej." Hon kände tårarna komma i ögonvrån, men blinkade argt bort dem.

Så. Någon i hennes försvar rensade, skickade upp en boll mot mittfältet. Den damp ner i närheten av Mary. Utan att tänka tog hon hand om den och började springa med den i vag riktning mot motståndarmålet. En back närmade sig för att bryta. Mary fortsatte att springa, med bollen, och utan att hon egentligen förstod hur det gått till var hon plötsligt förbi backen och hon hade bollen med sig. Ytterligare en back rusade mot henne och försvann oförklarligt bakom henne. Någonstans visste Mary att hon hade en medspelare till höger, en som tagit en löpning och skaffat sig position. Hon skickade iväg en passning, förbi den utrusande målvakten, och bollen hamnade perfekt rakt framför fötterna på... Maggie. Som blev så paff att hon missade öppet mål.

Tom blåste i sin visselpipa och stegade fram till straffområdet, där Mary stod kvar. Han bara stirrade på henne.

"Hur i helvete... ursäkta, _hur_ gjorde du det där?"

"Öh... jag är inte riktigt säker," mumlade Mary.

Och från sin backplats långt bak i planen galopperade Donna fram till henne, och bästisens ansikte lyste.

"Mary, det där var... du bara gled rakt genom dem! Det var ju... en riktig trollfint!"

Speakern rabblade laguppställningarna.

"... nummer 5, Donna Redding... nummer 11, Maggie Macnair..."

Mary följde spänt matchen. Villa var inne i en riktig formsvacka, hade inte vunnit en match sedan derbyt mot Wolverhampton i början av januari. För Mary gjorde det inte så mycket. Visst jublade hon när laget vann, men hon jublade ännu mer när någon av kompisarna gjorde mål. Det var stundens njutning som var det viktiga – och att hon var med i samma lag som Donna.

"Du är otrolig," hade bästisen sagt efter förra matchen, två veckor tidigare. "Vi fick stryk med 7-0, vi har torskat tre matcher i rad men du är lika glad."

Ilkeston gjorde 1-0 och strax före pausen gjorde de 2-0. Hemmalaget deppade. Mary följde särskilt Rhonda Jennings, den forward som ersatte skadade Angela Holton bredvid Maggie. Det var förmodligen henne Mary kunde räkna med att få hoppa in istället för. Men Rhonda hade spelat ganska bra i första halvlek. Hon hade haft ett skott i stolpens utsida samt skapat ett bra läge för Maggie, som denna dock missat.

"Vi har fortfarande chansen att ta dem," sa Tom i pausen. "De är inte så märkvärdiga, deras mål var rätt billiga." Vid de orden kastade Mary en blick på Donna, förväntad klippa i försvaret, och den krullhåriga flickan såg bister ut. "Full fart nu i andra, tjejer! Det här är en match vi bör vinna."

Det blev bättre fart på hemmalaget i andra halvlek. Maggie satsade så friskt i ett par närkamper att hon fick ett gult kort. Lite senare drog hon åter ner en motståndarflicka och Mary hörde Tom svära till.

"Fan, nu får hon andra gula och åker ut!"

Men domaren nöjde sig med att ge Maggie en tillsägelse. Den blonda flickan såg ilsken ut och Tom fattade snabbt sitt beslut.

"Mary, dags för dig att hoppa in. Maggie är för het, jag plockar ut henne innan domaren gör det."

Mary for upp och började hoppa och stretcha. En besviken Maggie tittade mörkt på henne när hon leende stod på linjen för att hoppa in.

"... och Villa gör sitt andra byte. Ut går nummer 11, Maggie Macnair och in kommer nummer 19, Mary Potter!"

Maggie hade blivit förbryllad, och något irriterad, över den uppmärksamhet Mary fick efter sin oförklarliga fint.

Mary hade fortsatt träna med klubben. Donna hade varit med henne och inhandlat fotbollsskor. De följande träningarna hade hon förvisso gjort en del framsteg, såväl konditions- som teknikmässigt, och långsamt började hon förstå spelets idé. Den där märkliga finten hade dock inte återkommit. Allt eftersom tiden gick nämndes den mer sällan av de andra i laget och ibland undrade Mary om hon helt enkelt hade drömt alltihop.

Inför början av den nya säsongen blev hon uttagen till en träningsmatch. Någonstans mitt i den råkade hon få bollen och bara pinnade iväg på sin vänsterkant. Som en virvelvind for hon förbi ett par motståndare, insåg att hon hade bollen med sig och tittade upp. Ett par av medspelarna löpte in i straffområdet. Mary skickade in bollen, den gick över den kvarvarande backen, Angela hoppade, fick perfekt träff med pannan och gjorde mål.

"Vilken rusch på kanten!" utbrast Tom efter matchen. "Som en blixt!"

"Bleka Blixten," sa Angela leende.

Det blev därefter Marys smeknamn i klubben. Bleka Blixtens höjdpunkt, så långt, hade infallit i segermatchen mot Wolverhampton i januari. Maggie hade legat nerbäddad i influensa och Rhonda hade gjort en slät figur under första halvlek, då bortalaget tagit ledningen med 1-0.

Efter paus hade Mary fått hoppa in och hon hade spelat som i trance. En rusch längs kanten, trollfinten – som bara fanns där helt plötsligt – och en passning som Angela förvaltat på bästa sätt. 1-1. Så, tio minuter från slutet, var det ombytta roller. Angela fintade bort ett par motståndare, Mary sprang i en lucka, fick en kalaspassning och klippte till med vänsterfoten. Känslan som fyllde henne när hon såg bollen gå in i mål – ett mål som dessutom visade sig vara matchavgörande – kunde hon leva på flera veckor efteråt.

Nu sprang hon, sprang och sprang, slet och slet. Ingen fint visade sig. Ett skott som Rhonda slängde iväg mot mål studsade på en motståndare och blev till hörna för Villa. Rhonda la själv hörnan och där fanns Donna med skallen och nickade in ett reduceringsmål. Men det var så nära poäng hemmalaget kom i den matchen.

"Vi spelar bättre i andra halvlek, mycket bättre," analyserade Tom efteråt. "Men tyvärr lyckas vi inte ta poäng. Okay, tjejer. Vi kommer igen!"

Hon vinkade hejdå till Donna och Maggie när deras vägar mot hemmet skildes. Ingen av dem hade pratat, de var lika nedslagna allihop. Vad kompisarna dock inte insåg var att Marys sorg och besvikelse hade mindre med resultatet i matchen att göra. Jodå, hon förstod att de borde vunnit matchen, hon insåg att laget nu låg pyrt till och löpte uppenbar risk att flyttas ner. Men det spelade ingen större roll för henne. Det var inte så viktigt vilken division hon spelade i, bara hon fick spela.

Men hon var djupt besviken på att trollfinten inte visat sig. Hon hade mer eller mindre förutsatt att hon nu skulle kunna... kontrollera den, frammana den, nu när hon visste dess ursprung. Men där hade inte funnits någonting, ingen som helst känsla av att hon ägde en speciell förmåga. Var det bara inbillning? Hade inte trollfinten något med hennes magikersläktskap att göra? Fast... det måste den ju ha!

"Hur gick matchen?" frågade Chastity när Mary steg in i hallen. Gudmodern stod upptagen inne i vardagsrummet, annars hade hon utan tvekan redan kunnat avläsa svaret i flickans ansikte.

"Dåligt."

Hon ville fråga om trollfinten, om det var så att den var något hon kunde göra för att hon kom från en magikerfamilj. Men hon drog sig för det. Och det var inte för att hon faktiskt inte hade berättat något om finten tidigare. För det hade hon inte. Chastity var fullständigt ointresserad av fotboll. Hon uppmuntrade Marys engagemang i klubben, men det var huvudsakligen för att hon ansåg att det var bra att flickan gjorde något annat än att sitta inomhus och lyssna på musik och banka på trummorna. Det kunde lika gärna varit friidrott, eller simning, eller flugfiske, vad Chastity beträffade.

Nej, Mary tvekade att ställa frågan, för att hon var rädd för svaret. Hon var rädd för att gudmodern, med sin mjuka röst och milda, kärleksfulla blick skulle konstatera att Mary ju faktiskt var en y... en vildblomma, en magikerfödd utan magisk kraft. Och den där trollfinten, ja, den var nog...

Hon knöt nävarna i ilska. Den finns ju! Jag har gjort den, och inte bara en gång. Men varför inte idag?

Hennes tankar gled över till en annan del av allt det som uppenbarats för henne under Sirius Blacks besök. Och detta kunde hon fråga om.

"Tittie..."

"Ja, älskling." Den svarta kvinnan höll på att fästa pinnar i uggleburar och Mary såg bara hennes rygg.

Hon släppte fotbollsskorna på golvet och gick in och satte sig i soffan.

"Hur kan min mamma ha gett det här huset sitt blodsskydd? Du och hon är ju inte släkt!"

Chastity avslutade, med nästan demonstrativt stor omsorg, den ugglepinne hon höll på med innan hon vände sig mot sin guddotter. Hon tittade på flickan, som om hon försökte läsa ut anledningen till att just den frågan kom just nu. Så gled ett leende snabbt över hennes ansikte och hon gick fram och satte sig bredvid Mary i soffan.

"När din mamma blev havande med dig var hon..." Hon tvekade en sekund. "...väldigt ung och... och dina föräldrar var inte gifta. I vissa familjer anses det vara en skam och James familj var en sådan. Både Lily och James visste att gamla herrskapet Potter skulle bli synnerligen upprörda om de fick reda på sakernas tillstånd." Hon gjorde en grimas. "För att vara helt uppriktig, så var unge James orolig för arvet. Du vet, hans föräldrar hade det gott ställt och det fanns ingen direkt anledning för James att söka sig ett arbete. Han ville inte riskera något.

Så det bestämdes att Lily skulle göra en resa... till Rumänien. Officiellt hette det att hon åkte dit för att studera drakar. Men planen var förstås att hon skulle föda sitt barn där. Hur problemet, så att säga, skulle lösas därefter, på längre sikt, var oklart." Hon himlade med sina mörka ögon. "Herrskapet Potter var redan då ganska skröpliga, det är möjligt att James kallt räknade med att de inte skulle finnas med så länge till.

Nåväl. När beslutet var taget frågade Lily om jag ville följa med. Rättare sagt, hon bad mig att följa med."

"Det var inte en liten tjänst hon bad om," kommenterade Mary. "Ni måste ha varit nära vänner redan då."

"Ja, vi..." Chastitys röst svek henne för ett ögonblick och Marys hjärta hoppade över ett slag när hon såg tårar i gudmoderns ögon. Så samlade sig Chastity och fortsatte: "Lily hjälpte mig mycket i skolan. Hon var en duktig elev, mycket duktigare än jag i de flesta ämnen. Och hon var söt, och populär. Jag var... ingenting speciellt. Ändå hjälpte hon mig och hon grep alltid in när Sly... när en del elever bråkade med mig."

"Varför bråkade de med dig? För... för att du är svart?"

"Nja... du vet, på Hogwarts är alla elever uppdelade i fyra elevhem. På din första dag i skolan blir du... ähum, insorterad i ett av hemmen. Och det finns ganska stor rivalitet mellan de olika hemmen, speciellt mellan ett av dem och de tre andra. De som tillhör det där speciella hemmet tycker att de är lite finare än andra och..." Chastity tvekade hur hon skulle lägga sina ord. "... bland annat så är de mycket noga med att betona skillnaden mellan magiker och... mugglare. Och de har inte mycket till övers för personer som kommer från en icke-magikerfamilj, vilket jag gör." Hon ryckte snabbt på axlarna. "Det är klart, det gjorde ju inte saken bättre att jag är svart!"

Båda satt tysta en stund. Mary kände sig illa till mods vid tanken på att hennes älskade gudmor varit mobbad som barn. Men, tänkte hon, hon hade åtminstone en vän där som hjälpte henne. Min mamma!

Ett leende flög över Chastitys anlete och hon la handen på Marys.

"Gryffindor, elevhemmet som jag tillhörde, tycker förvisso också att vi är det bästa av hemmen. Men vi gör ingen skillnad på vilken bakgrund du kommer ifrån och det brukade Lily också säga för att muntra upp mig. 'Sorteringshatten placerade dig i Gryffindor,' brukade hon säga. 'Då är du god nog!'"

"Sorteringshatten?"

Chastity suckade.

"Det finns så många märkliga saker på Hogwarts att det skulle ta veckor, ja månader, att berätta om dem alla. Sorteringshatten är en talande hatt..."

Mary kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett frustande fnitter när bilden av en talande hatt på gudmoderns huvud kom för henne.

"Tittie, du driver väl inte med mig?"

"Nej, tös, det gör jag inte. Men det är svårt att förklara för en..."

"En vildblomma?" Hon drog gudmoderns blick till sig och log svagt mot henne.

"Just det." Chastity klippte med ögonfransarna. "Nåja, det där med Sorteringshatten kan vi ta en annan gång. I vilket fall som helst, Lily Evans, som hon hette då, var snäll mot mig och när hon bad mig att följa med henne så kunde jag inte säga nej. Jag kände att jag stod i stor skuld till henne och välkomnade en chans att ge något tillbaka.

Så vi åkte ner till Rumänien och tog oss upp i bergen. En stackars uggla hade skickats i förväg för att berätta om vår åstundande ankomst och vi blev mottagna av ett äldre magikerpar som var bekanta med professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts rektor. James och Lily såg sig tvungna att hitta någon förtrogen, förutom Sirius Black, och det kändes väl naturligt för dem att välja professor Dumbledore. Han ledde redan då Fenixordens kamp mot Lord Voldemort och de litade fullständigt på honom.

Nåväl, vi tillbringade vintern i Karpaterna. Det var kallt, men vi uthärdade. Vi hade varandra och Lily kunde få vem som helst på gott humör. Mot slutet var det dock jag som fick muntra upp henne, för då kändes det jobbigt med den stora magen, och ovissheten om vad som skulle hända sen.

Det gamla magikerparet var informerade om ungefär när Lily beräknade att hon skulle föda, och de skulle hjälpa oss. Men så inträffade en incident – med några drakar, faktiskt, ironiskt nog – och de båda tvingades hasta iväg hals över huvud. Och just den kvällen, när de var ute och höll på att ställa saker till rätta bland uppfödarna, behagade du göra ditt intåg i världen."

Mary log blekt. Hon kände hur hennes hjärta bultade. Varför hade hon och gudmodern aldrig talat om detta förut? Varför hade hon aldrig frågat, verkligen insisterat? För det hade hon inte. Hon hade nöjt sig med att få veta att Chastity tagit hand om henne då hennes föräldrar dött. De hade varit hennes goda vänner och därför hade hon hjälpt dem, ställt upp och tagit hand om den så hastigt föräldralösa flickan. Mary hade inte ens reflekterat över möjligheten att gudmodern kunde ge henne några upplysningar om de första åren i hennes liv, eller om hennes födelse.

"Lily skrek," fortsatte den svarta kvinnan, "och jag skrek för att hon skrek. Och Lily svettades och jag sprang för att hämta vatten och en trasa. Och någonstans snubblade jag. Jag greppade efter något för att hålla balansen. Jag kände att jag stack mig i fingret på något, men hann inte tänka mer på det då.

Jag sprang tillbaka till sängen där Lily låg och kryste och skrek, och ditt huvud började sticka fram mellan hennes ben. Instinktivt tog jag tag i det för att hjälpa dig ut." Hon drog djupt efter andan vid minnet. "Det blödde, för det gör det ju när någon föds, och jag kände hur jag började bli snurrig i huvudet. Precis innan jag faktiskt tuppade av hörde jag ljud och insåg att det gamla paret hade kommit tillbaka.

När jag vaknade låg jag i sängen intill Lilys och från hennes säng hördes något... någon som gnydde stilla." Hon log och la handen på Marys. "Det var du och jag gick dit och tittade på dig. Ungefär då märkte jag att jag hade ett bandage om ena handen. Jag insåg att den gamle mannen eller kvinnan upptäckt att jag blödde, och tagit hand om mitt sår. Men inte förrän långt senare, inte förrän professor Dumbledore berättade om Lilys blodsskydd, förstod jag vad som hade hänt, att mitt blod och hennes hade blandats då jag försökte hjälpa dig ut i världen."


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Potter och den berömde lillebrodern

av J A Lord

TRE

Hans kropp var varm och behaglig. Hon kunde känna hans ben mot hennes, armarna som strök mot varandra. Var han hårig? Hon var inte säker.

Hon förde sin hand längs hans orakade kind och haka. Hans andedräkt sände allt hetare vågor genom henne. Nu kände hon hans fingrar vid hennes ärr...

Mary slog upp ögonen. I samma ögonblick kom den stora tomheten över henne. Det var bara en dröm... den här gången också. Sirius Black låg inte i sängen hos henne, hade aldrig gjort det. Ändå var han hos henne så gott som varje natt.

Chastity hade berättat för henne om sin barndom. Hur en dag en underlig figur dykt upp i hemmet – en kvinna med sträng uppsyn och gammaldags klädnad. Hon hade inför den elvaåriga flickan och hennes förbluffade föräldrar presenterat sig som professor McGonagall, lärare vid Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.

"Mr och Mrs Chard," hade hon fortsatt innan någon i familjen riktigt hunnit hämta sig från presentationen. "Visst har ni väl vid vissa tillfällen märkt att er dotter har... hrm, förmågor, som inte andra barn i er närhet har."

Medan föräldrarna tittade ömsom på varandra, ömsom och med tydlig misstänksamhet på besökaren, kom bilder fram för Chastitys inre. När hon en dag var med mamma i snabbköpet och handlade tog Mrs Chard ett helt flak ägg från en hylla, men råkade halka på något på golvet och tvingades skrikande släppa flaket. Och, som i ultra-rapid, fanns Chastitys händer där, någonstans precis ovanför golvets yta och stoppade äggens fall. Nej, inte förrän äggens fall stoppats _på något annat sätt_ hade hon faktiskt stuckit sina händer under flaket och lyft upp det.

"Jag var ute och klippte häcken en dag." Det var Rufus Chard som talade och där fanns en rand av svett på hans mörka panna. "En geting irriterade mig så jag råkade klippa mig själv i fingret. Det blödde ymnigt och jag skrek." Han fuktade läpparna och gav sin dotter ett ögonkast. "Chastity fanns i närheten och sprang fram till mig. Hon grep tag i min skadade hand och... och... plötsligt blödde den inte mer. Inte ett märke syntes där jag skadat mig."

Professor McGonagall nickade stillsamt och ett svagt leende letade sig fram mellan hennes strama läppar.

"En dotter är en häxa och låt er inte luras av den negativa innebörd som det ordet har i muggl... eh, i ert samhälle. En häxa är helt enkelt en kvinna med magiska gåvor, och det är upp till varje individ att bestämma om gåvorna ska användas i det godas eller det ondas tjänst. På Hogwarts förbereder vi eleverna för ett vuxenliv i den magiska världen och skolans ledning lägger särskild vikt vid att inpränta goda värderingar i eleverna."

Det blev tyst en stund. Professor McGonagall studerade sitt värdfolk och deras reaktion på vad hon berättat. Hon såg uppenbarligen att tveksamheten fanns kvar. Då fick Chastity en ingivelse.

"Vi har en lös takpanna," sa flickan. "Pappa har inte kunnat klättra upp och fixa den."

Under tystnad gick de ut i trädgården. Den lösa pannan syntes tydligt. En lätt smäll hördes och kvinnan från magikerskolan var försvunnen. Istället satt en stor svart katt på gräsmattan. Den tog ett par viga hopp och var, via muren, snabbt uppe på taket. Där spatserade den fram till den lösa pannan och började puffa på den med tassarna. Efter några misslyckade försök trillade pannan på plats. Katten trippade ner till hängrännan, hoppade ner på muren och vidare ner på gräset. En lätt smäll och professor McGonagall stod där intill dem.

"Fastighetsunderhåll är inte min starka sida," anmärkte hon torrt. "Vi har annat folk till sådant på Hogwarts."

Historien fick Mary att dra sig till minnes en händelse som inträffat när hon gick i småskolan. Klassen hade företagit en utflykt till ett bergigt område en bit norr om hemstaden och några föräldrar, däribland Chastity, hade varit med.

Under promenad längs en smal stig hade marken plötsligt gett vika under Mary och Patricia Saunders, och de hade handlöst rasat nerför en brant. Mary hade landat med ett sting av smärta i ena armen. Intill henne skrek Patricia och tog sig åt ena benet. På stigen ovanför stod oroliga klasskamrater, fröken och föräldrar och undrade hur det hade gått. Så fick Mary en ögonblickssnabb bild av sin gudmor, långsamt vevande med armarna. I nästa sekund upphörde smärtan i armen och hon kunde börja klättra upp till stigen med Patricia efter sig.

Väl uppe bara bekräftade hon för fröken att allt gått bra. Men Patricia sa:

"Först gjorde det jätteont i benet och jag trodde jag hade brutit det. Men sen bara gick det över!"

"Eh..." Fröken såg en smula rådvill ut och nöjde sig med att tillägga: "Nå, det var ju bra, Patricia. Säg till om du får ont igen och nu tar vi alla det försiktigt så inga fler olyckor inträffar!"

Chastity berättade om Hogwartsexpressen, det gamla ånglokdrivna tåget som avgick från perrong 9 ¾ på en järnvägsstation i London. Hon berättade om Diagongränden, den alldeles speciella gata som var kantad med butiker vilka sålde allt från häxmantlar och uggleburar till trollstavar och böcker om allehanda magiska formler.

"När jag stod där och inte riktigt visste var jag skulle bli av, kom en annan flicka fram till mig," sa hon. "Det visade sig att hon också kom från en mugglarfamilj och kände sig lite bortkommen, så vi slog följe. Den flickan var Lily Evans, din mamma."

En underlig känsla gled genom Mary vid de orden. Hon kände sig... avundsjuk. Varför får inte jag besöka den där gatan, gå in i de häftiga butikerna, åka ångtåget till den där märkliga skolan? Den måste vara bättre än min skola, med alla idioter som går där!

De senaste dagarna hade varit förfärliga. På något sätt hade hennes fiender, ett gäng pojkar i klassen, fått veta att hon var hemligt förälskad i en kille i årskursen över dem. Nu höll de på att tråka henne för den sakens skull. Å, om jag hade kunnat dra fram min trollstav och rikta den mot dem och förvandla dem till paddor! Varför är jag en del av den magiska världen, men ändå inte? Varför visar sig inte mina dolda förmågor mer, inte ens på fotbollsplanen? Fotbollen var bara skit just nu, både för henne och laget.

Pojkgänget hade till och med skrikit, i Hans närvaro: "Hej, Glenn, Potter är kär i dig!" Och Han hade vänt sig om, tittat på henne med fullständigt tom blick, bara ryckt ointresserat på axlarna och gått därifrån. Mary ville bara sjunka genom jorden och försvinna. Jag är säker på att det är Maggie som har skvallrat, tänkte hon. Aldrig mer att jag berättar något när hon är i närheten!

Det enda som för närvarande gjorde livet värt att leva var bandet. Ibland trodde Mary att musiken faktiskt var det som hindrat henne från att i svåra stunder svälja en burk hemska tabletter, eller kasta sig på spåret framför ett tåg, eller göra något annat fasansfullt.

När hon kände sig riktigt bedrövad hjälpte det att gå upp i sitt rum, knäppa igång musikanläggningen, ta på sig hörlurarna och spela _Enter Sandman_, eller _Nothing Else Matters_, eller någon annan låt från Metallicas senaste platta. Den dystra verkligheten runt henne försvann när de tunga riffen från gitarren och de sugande basgångarna började strömma genom hennes kropp och sinne. Texterna tog henne med till en annan värld, som hade en sällsam lockelse på henne; "_Exit light, enter night. Take my hand, we're off to never-never-land. Hush little baby, don't say a word. And never mind that noise you heard. It's just the beast under your bed, in your closet, in your head_..."

Och de bastanta, regelbundna taktslagen från trummorna rörde upp något inom henne. Och det var som om, när det var som bäst, började det klia på hennes ärr och lyfta henne upp mot himmelska höjder.

Han var ju trummis liksom hon, Lars Ulrich, som hade startat Metallica. Han var hennes förebild, förstås, när hon själv satte sig bakom trumsetet. Men det kunde inte hjälpas - sångaren James Hetfield var snyggare... nja, inte snyggare, kanske, men han hade något... något som attraherade Mary, och därför var det hans bild som täckte det mesta av hennes sovrumsväggar.

Det var i tioårsåldern som Marys musikintresse började visa sig och fast hon hatade att erkänna det, så var det på sätt och vis Maggies förtjänst. Men egentligen inte. Det var förvisso hemma hos Maggie som hon började lyssna på musik, men det var Betty, Maggies storasyster, som hade skivorna och som spelade dem. Betty, liksom Maggie blond och vacker, älskade musik och särskilt hårdrock. Mary drogs omedelbart till den musikstilen. Hon kunde inte sätta fingret på varför, och lite grann oroade det henne, eftersom hon någonstans kände att där fanns ett budskap om mörker och ondska hos hårdrockbanden. Men Mary fascinerades ohjälpligt av den, och hon fascinerades av Betty Mcnair. Hon var inte bara blond och vacker, utan hon målade sig, hon sa fula ord, hon rökte och hon hade hål i öronen.

Det hände att när Maggie och Donna drog iväg till fotbollsplanen så stannade Mary kvar i Bettys rum och lyssnade på hårdrock. Och av alla banden som Betty spelade för henne var det Metallica som hon fastnade för.

På något sätt hörde de ihop, Betty och hårdrocksbanden. De var lika oemotståndliga och de var lika... onda. Mary observerade ibland Betty i skolan. Flickan var en ledargestalt, det var lätt att se varifrån Maggie fått sin stil, och hon kunde terrorisera personer som av någon anledning misshagade henne. Men det drabbade aldrig Mary. Betty verkade tycka om henne – eller åtminstone tycka om att bli beundrad av henne. För det var beundran Mary kände, inte riktig vänskap. Beundran, och en smula skräckblandad sådan. Hon visste att vänskapen, den hade hon med Donna.

Chastity fortsatte att berätta om skollivet på Hogwarts. Hon skulle aldrig glömma första kvällen där, sa hon. När ångtåget stannade på en gammaldags station och hon och Lily steg av, iförda sina nyinköpta skoluniformer, möttes de av en jättelik man. Medan Chastity stel av fasa betraktade honom öppnade han sin mun och talade, med kärv med inte ovänlig röst:

"Förstaårselever, kom med mig!"

På något sätt lyckades Chastity få sina ben i rörelse och hon och de andra nybörjarna fick stiga i båtar som förde dem över en sjö fram till en gigantisk, medeltida borg. Ledda av den jättelike mannen gick de in genom två höga portar, kom in i en lång hall och jätten tog dem till en enorm sal.

Den var fylld med ljus och värme, i taket gnistrade nattens stjärnor – eller åtminstone såg det ut så - och vid de fyra långa bord som dominerade salen tjattrade pojkar och flickor i olika åldrar. Längst fram fanns ett podium där ett antal vuxna, mantelklädda personer satt. Mellan borden och podiet uppmanades de nyanlända att ställa sig på en rad.

"När jag stod där, nervös så jag inte visste vad jag hette, föll min blick på en ensam stol längst fram på podiet," sa Chastity. "På stolen låg en underlig hatt."

Innan hon hann fundera mer på den där hatten reste sig en man från bordet på podiet. Liksom de andra var han iklädd fotsid mantel. Han hade långt, silvergrått hår och skägg, och såg oerhört gammal ut.

"Får jag be om tystnad," sa han och surret bland borden upphörde genast. "Välkomna, alla, till ett nytt läsår. Som brukligt är, inleder vi med en gemensam måltid. Men först, ett särskilt välkommen till våra förstaårselever. Mitt namn är Albus Dumbledore, jag är rektor här på Hogwarts. Innan vi äter ska ni alla bli placerade i var sitt elevhem." Han vred huvudet åt höger. "Professor McGonagall?"

Chastity kände genast igen kvinnan med den stränga uppsynen, som besökt henne i föräldrahemmet och avslöjat hennes hemlighet. Hon reste sig och gick fram till dem, och vecklade ut ett pergament.

"När jag ropar ert namn går ni fram, sätter er på stolen här, så kommer jag att placera hatten på ert huvud," sa hon. "Det är Sorteringshatten och det är en hatt med... speciella förmågor. Den känner av vem ni är och den kommer att placera er i det elevhem där ni hör hemma."

"Gryffindor och Slytherin är finast," hörde Chastity något barn intill henne viska till ett annat. "Ravenclaw är okay men Hufflepuff är inget vidare."

Jaha, tänkte den svarta flickan modstulet. Då hamnar jag säkert i Hufflepuff, vad det nu betyder.

"Cindy Adams!" ropade professor McGonagall och Chastitys hjärta började bulta ännu snabbare. Man tog tydligen barnen i alfabetisk ordning, då var det snart hennes tur.

En liten mörkhårig flicka med glasögon gick med tveksamma steg fram och satte sig på stolen. Häxan med den smaragdgröna manteln och den strama uppsynen tog den skrynkliga hatten och satte den på Cindys huvud. Det hördes små grymtande ljud från tingesten, eller om det nu var en levande varelse, och så plötsligt ropade den högt:

"Ravenclaw!"

Eleverna vid ett av borden, över vilket där hängde ett banér med en stor bronsfärgad örn på blå botten, började applådera och vinkade välkomnande åt Cindy, som med ett litet leende trippade bort och satte sig där.

"Sirius Black!"

En mörkhårig pojke klev fram, satte sig, till synes utan att finna något märkligt i situationen, och lät professor McGonagall placera hatten på honom. Han satt där en bra stund, tyckte Chastity, innan hatten tog till orda:

"Gryffindor!"

Chastity kunde höra visst surr i salen vid det beskedet, som om det var oväntat. Men den mörkhårige pojken tog bara av hatten och med uttryckslöst ansikte – eller fanns där ett sorgset drag? - gick ner och satte sig hos det elevhem vars vapen var ett gyllene lejon mot mörkröd botten.

"Martin Cameron."

En ljushårig pojke var nästa i tur och här behövde Sorteringshatten inte fundera särskilt länge:

"Slytherin!"

Ackompanjerad av applåder gick Martin bort till det bortersta bordet och satte sig under banéret med en silverfärgad orm på grön botten.

"Chastity Chard!"

Flickan tyckte att benen kändes blytunga och att det låg en stor, sur deg längst ner i hennes mage. Men hon släpade sig upp på podiet.

"Jag minns fortfarande hur mitt hjärta bankade. Jag var säker på att alla i salen hörde det!"

Hon sjönk ner på stolen och fick hatten på huvudet. Den var stor och verkade innesluta hela henne i sig, tyckte hon. Så hörde hon dess röst:

"Hmm. Oväntade kvaliteter, minsann. Kan ha en viktig uppgift framöver." Paus. "Gryffindor!"

Chastity spärrade upp ögonen. Det kan inte vara sant! Men från bordet med de mörkröda och gyllene färgerna hördes applåder, och hon fick av sig hatten och gick bort dit.

"Gissa om jag blev glad när Lily också placerades i Gryffindor. Hon kom och satte sig intill mig och jag kramade hennes hand."

Så mötte Chastity Marys blick.

"Bland de andra nybörjare som den kvällen placerades i Gryffindor fanns tre pojkar som senare tillsammans med Sirius kom att bilda ett eget gäng, och jag tror du kan gissa vilka de var." Utan att vänta på Marys gissning fortsatte hon: "James Potter, Remus Lupin och Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew," sa Mary och rynkade pannan. "Var det... var det inte han som..."

"Förrädaren," spottade Chastity fram och Mary skrämdes nästan av hatet i gudmoderns röst, så ovanligt från Chastity Chard. Så lugnade hon ner sig och fuktade betänksamt läpparna. "Han var ingen man la märke till, Peter. Han liksom hängde med de tre andra, verkade beundra dem."

"Men... hur kunde han då vända sig mot dem?"

Chastity suckade, som om hon helst inte ville tala om mannen ifråga. Men eftersom Mary frågat kände hon sig tvungen att svara.

"Sirius har sagt att Pettigrew ursäktade sig med att han blev hotad till livet av Lord Voldemort." Hennes ögon smalnade. "Inte för att det gör någon skillnad för Sirius. Han och Remus ville döda Peter, vet du, när de hade chansen för ett par år sedan." Åter slickade hon sig om läpparna innan hon fortsatte. "Men Harry, din bror, bad dem att låta honom leva."

Mary blinkade. Hon visste inte om hon skulle känna sig stolt över sin bror eller irriterad. Var han storsint och förlåtande, eller var han en blödig idiot? Hon valde att lämna ämnet för tillfället.

"Remus? Vem är han?"

"Som sagt, en av pojkarna i gänget kring James Potter. Remus är en god och vänlig man. Men han har en egenhet." Hennes blick mötte åter Marys. "Han är varulv."

Mary spärrade upp ögonen. Så tittade hon misstänksamt på sin gudmor.

"Men Tittie... varulvar finns väl inte?"

Gudmodern gav henne ett litet leende, nästan sorgset, och strök henne ömt över håret.

"Älskling, trodde du för några veckor sedan att det fanns trollkarlar och häxor? Eller tre och en halv meter långa jättar? Eller en talande hatt, eller en hemlig perrong på en station i London?"

Mary lutade sig tillbaka i soffan och slöt ögonen.

"Tittie... jag vet inte hur mycket mer av detta jag klarar av." Hon öppnade ögonen igen och stirrade på gudmodern. "Ska jag nu gå och vara rädd för att en varulv hoppar fram ur buskarna och biter mig i halsen?"

Med viss bestämdhet tog Chastity tog i hennes handleder och tittade på henne.

"Mary, jag inser hur svårt detta är för dig. Men, som både jag och Sirius har sagt till dig, det finns inget alternativ. Du måste få vetskap om den andra verkligheten. Och ja, det finns varulvar."

"Men hur kan det då vara att de bara ger sig på magiker, inte på..." Hon ville knappt ta ordet i sin mun. "...mugglare?" Hon kände hur giftig hennes röst lät och misstänkte att det kanske inte var rätt att rikta ilskan mot gudmodern, men det fanns ju ingen annan där att ställa till svars.

Om Chastity sårades av angreppet så visade hon det inte.

"Det är faktiskt inte så," svarade hon lugnt. "Varulvar ger sig också på mugglare. Men det tystas ner." Innan Mary hann öppna munnen för en ny bitsk kommentar fortsatte hon: "Det finns något som heter Trolldomsministeriet, en sorts... regering, i magikernas värld. En av deras många uppgifter är att fortsätta hålla mugglare okunniga om den andra verkligheten.

Det har under årens lopp inträffat ett antal fall, då varulvar bitit mugglare. Ministeriet har då sett till så att dessa personer antingen rapporterats saknade eller arrangerat deras kroppar så att man har kunnat fastställa en annan dödsorsak.

Varje varulv har förstås själv blivit biten och på så vis blivit en varulv. Men det finns goda och onda varulvar. Remus Lupin är god, han är faktiskt en av de vänligaste personer jag känner. Han lider oerhört av det som drabbat honom."

"Men... kan man inte hela en biten person med magi?"

"Nej. Det finns ingen magi som klarar det. Däremot finns det en trolldryck som mildrar effekten och sådan brukar Remus dricka de perioder då han vet att han riskerar att förvandlas."

Hon stirrade ut i luften framför sig och såg bister ut.

"Remus blev biten," fortsatte hon utan att titta på Mary, "när han var liten. Han blev biten av den värste, den ondaste av alla kända varulvar, Fenrir Grårygg. Fenrir älskar att angripa barn och det sägs att han har blivit alltmer aktiv den senaste tiden. Utan tvekan har det samband med att Mörkrets Herre har återfått sin styrka." Så vände hon sig mot Mary och log svagt. "Men, för att svara på din fråga nyss, du ska inte gå och vara rädd för varulvar. Som Sirius sa, så tror vi inte att någon av de onda känner till att du finns."

Betty Mcnair hade alltid, såvitt Mary kunde minnas, en kakburk av plåt stående på det lilla bordet intill sin säng. Det hände sällan att hon öppnade den och tog någon kaka, eller bjöd sina gäster. Men burken stod alltid där och vid något tillfälle då Mary råkade vara den som satt närmast nattygsbordet började hon slå rytmen till den Metallicalåt de just lyssnade på, på burkens lock, med fingrarna.

Eftersom det var ungefär den tusende gången hon hörde låten visste Mary att på ett ställe gjorde trummisen en lång virvel. Den började långsamt men växte sig både starkare och snabbare innan den var slut. När det partiet i låten kom, hängde Mary på med pekfingrarna och slog virveln, exakt likadant som Lars Ulrich.

När hon var klar upptäckte hon plötsligt de andra och såg att Donna tittade på henne med ett leende.

"Perfekt!" sa väninnan.

"Du har känsla för rytm," menade Betty.

Maggie sa inget, bara gjorde en liten grimas.

När nästa låt började fortsatte Mary 'trumma' på kakburken. Donnas leende växte och hon började slå takten med sina öppna handflator mot låren. Betty följde med intresse de båda extra-trummisarna. Men efter halva låten stod inte Maggie ut längre.

"Mary, det är ganska störigt. Vi vill faktiskt höra låten!"

Mary slutade genast. Men en liten stund senare bad Donna att få låna kakburken. Hon trummade med en låt, höll takten fint men försökte sig inte på någon virvel. Maggie sa inget, vilket Mary nogsamt noterade.

"Jättebra, Donna," sa hon när låten var slut.

"Det är ju kul!" utbrast kompisen och räckte burken till Maggie. "Testa!"

En smula motvilligt tog sig Maggie an uppgiften. Det gick inget vidare, vilket både hon och hennes storasyster märkte, och den senare missade inte chansen att ge ett systerligt tjuvnyp:

"Syrran, du suger!"

"Försök själv då för fan!" fräste Maggie och slängde ifrån sig burken.

Mary undvek därefter att burktrumma när Maggie fanns med. Men hemma letade hon reda på en gammal halvtom målarburk som stod i förrådet. En bambupinne som Chastity använde för att stödja upp växter lyckades hon med visst besvär dela i mitten och voilà, hade hon två trumpinnar!

De närmaste veckorna tillbringade hon inne i sitt rum, sittande på golvet med musiken på och målarburken mellan benen. Hon lärde sig Ulrichs trumning utantill på varje låt på den senaste Metallicaplattan. Så småningom gjorde hon lite egna ändringar från originalet och njöt av varje sekund.

En termin fick de en ny musiklärare i skolan, en ung man med nya idéer.

"Kan vi inte få prova att spela instrument?" frågade Donna och log inställsamt mot honom. Det var inte svårt för henne, hon hade redan efter första lektionen berättat för Mary hur snygg hon tyckte han var.

"Klart ni kan!" sa han och log tillbaka. "Vad då för instrument?"

"Eh... trummor?" Donnas röst var mjuk som honung.

"Okay," sa musikläraren och strök sig fundersamt över hakan. "Visst borde här väl finnas ett trumset någonstans på skolan. Jag ska kolla upp det till nästa gång!"

Det tog ett par veckor, han nämnde inget om saken och flickorna började misströsta. Någon högre upp i hierarkin tyckte säkert det låg långt utanför kursplanen att spela trummor. Men så en dag när de kom in i musiksalen stod där ett litet trumset med virvelkagge, bastrumma, hi-hat, en puka och en cymbal.

"Wow!" sa Donna och hon och Mary gick fram för att titta på det.

Kevin Bell, som musikläraren hette, satte igång en skiva på musikanläggningen och gjorde en gest mot Donna:

"Var så god!"

Mary fick undertrycka en känsla av avund när hon såg kompisen sätta sig på den runda trumpallen och ta trumpinnarna som låg på virvelkaggen. Det kröp i hela kroppen på henne och hon visste knappt var hon skulle ta vägen.

Donna började slå på virveltrumman, men avbröt sig snabbt, och Mary insåg omedelbart att det var något helt annat att ha ett trumset, med alla dess delar, än att sitta och hålla takten på en ensam plåtburk.

Kevin Bell kom fram till trummorna med ett leende. Utan ett ord reste sig Donna och räckte honom trumpinnarna.

"Vanligt enkelt rockbeat," sa han medan han satte sig. "Fyrtakt. Ettan och trean på bastrumman." Hans högerfot markade de udda taktslagen. "Tvåan och fyran på virvelkaggen." Vänsterhanden mot den mindre trumman. "Alla fyra på hi-hatten." Högerhanden på de hoppressade cymbaler som utgjorde en hi-hat.

Han spelade några takter innan han åter öppnade munnen:

"Markera när det händer något i låten, med cymbalslag..." Ett slag med högerhanden på crash-cymbalen. "...eller en virvel..." Några snabba slag på virvelkaggen, följda av några på pukan. "...eller båda!" En virvel, följd av ett cymbalslag. Så reste han sig och räckte trumpinnarna tillbaka till Donna.

Mary trodde hon skulle dö. Det här är vad jag har drömt om i hela mitt liv! insåg hon med fullständig klarhet.

Donna försökte få ordning på armar och ben, och koordinera dem. Hon hade inga problem att slå takten på hi-hatten, inte heller på bastrumman eller virvelkaggen. Efter en stund lyckades hon kombinera hi-hatten och virvelkaggen tillfredsställande. Men att få alla tre rätt tillsammans gick bara inte. Till sist reste hon sig med en liten grimas.

"Mary, du provar," sa hon och sträckte fram trumpinnarna.

"Var så god!" sa Kevin Bell när Mary tittade frågande på honom.

Mary tog trumpinnarna i sin hand och fann att den skakade. Hennes hjärta bankade som galet i bröstet när hon satte sig på pallen. Jag kommer inte att klara det! Alla kommer att skratta åt mig!

Hon satt där länge utan att kunna röra sig. Så hördes en harkling från läraren och den löste henne från förlamningen. Tveksamt började hon slå takten på hi-hatten. Takt efter takt slog hon den, tills paniken åter började belägra henne. Kom igen då! Gör något... mer!

Hon mötte Donnas blick och såg... förtröstan. Ett litet leende. Hon stampade på pedalen, på första taktslaget. Och så virvelkaggen på andra. Stamp på tredje, kaggen på fjärde. Det fungerar! Det fungerar!!!

Låten var slut. Kevin Bell satte på en ny. Mary kom in direkt och kände hur rytmen spred sig i hennes kropp, uppslukade henne, lyfte henne till ett sällsamt tillstånd. Hon spelade, och spelade, och spelade, knappt medveten om vad hon gjorde; att hon använde cymbalen, pukan, virvelkaggen och pukan i kombinationer som hon instinktivt kom ihåg från Metallicas låtar.

Till sist blev det tyst från musikanläggningen. Mary blinkade, upptäckte var hon befann sig och la ifrån sig trumpinnarna. Det var alldeles tyst i klassrummet. Långsamt kom Kevin Bell fram till henne och satte sig på huk bredvid pallen.

"Mary..." Hans röst var tjock. "Du är född trummis!"

"Du var fantastisk! Jag kunde inte tro mina ögon. Du satt där och händerna och fötterna rörde sig som... som en spindel över trummorna. Det var ju magiskt!"

Donna var lyrisk när de gick över skolgården tillsammans. Berömmet gjorde Mary lycklig - lyckligare, trodde hon, än hon någonsin varit tidigare. Och det blev inte ett dugg sämre av att Maggie gick på Donnas andra sida, mycket tyst och lugn.

"Men du då?" sa Mary när de gick i korridoren efter nästa musiklektion, när de åter fått känna på trummorna och Donna efter några halvhjärtade försök lämnat över till Mary. "Du tycker ju också det är kul."

"Ja, men jag fixar det inte riktigt. Det känner jag."

"Men du har rytmen i kroppen, det vet jag," vidhöll Mary.

"Det är alldeles riktigt."

De stannade upp och tittade vem som lagt sig i deras diskussion. Det var Kevin Bell, som gått bakom dem och inte kunnat undgå att höra vad de talade om. Nu tittade han på Donna.

"Du har, som Mary säger, rytmen. Men du har inte riktigt koordinationen som krävs för att bli en bra trummis." Donna nickade, lite dystert. Men Kevin Bell var inte färdig. "Det finns ett annat rytminstrument som du kanske skulle testa."

Donna tittade på honom med stora, runda ögon.

"Finns det?"

"Javisst. Tänk efter, vilken är grundsättningen i ett rockband?"

"Öh... gitarr, trummor..."

"...och bas," fyllde Mary i och log mot bästisen.

Elbasen blev Donnas instrument och en eftermiddag på hösten, när musiklektionen var slut och Mary och Donna segade sig kvar i salen, öppnade Kevin Bell ett fodral och tog ut en skinande rödbrun elgitarr.

"Har ni lust att spela ett par låtar?" frågade han. "Gitarr, bas och trummor?"

Han började spela det omisskännliga riffet till Deep Purples _Smoke On the Water_, körde det några gånger innan han pausade:

"G dur, tjejer. Kom igen!"

Mary kom in och även Donna, på sin bas. Kevin Bell blåste i en mikrofon och började sjunga:

"_We all came out to Montreux, on the Lake Geneva shoreline_..."

De tog sig genom låten med vissa besvär. Men när den var slut log läraren brett mot dem.

"Jättebra. Första gången ni spelar låten, eller hur? Toppen! Ni får hitta några och bilda ett rockband."

"Kan inte magistern spela med oss?" frågade Donna oförväget och log mot honom.

"Jag har dålig tid, tyvärr. Men gå på konserter, på rockklubbar. Förr eller senare träffar ni folk som gillar samma musik som ni, och som vill spela. Ni är duktiga, ni skulle inte göra bort er i ett band!"

Och senare samma vinter, på en klubb inne i Birmingham, stötte de på sina två själsfränder. Ett par lokala, halvtaskiga band hade spelat och Mary, Donna och Maggie dröjde sig kvar på klubben. Mary kunde förstås inte protestera när Donna berättade att Maggie ville följa med, även om hon helst velat vara där ensam med Donna.

Det var Donna som fick syn på flickan med det rödfärgade håret, spretande åt alla håll som spikklubbor. Ögonen tjockt svartmålade, svart nagellack. De blå jeansen hölls uppe av ett nitbeslaget bälte, den vita T-tröjan pryddes av en stor bild av James Hetfield och i flickans vänstra öra hängde ett långt, dinglande örhänge i form av en Gibson Explorer-gitarr.

"Spelar du gitarr?"

Det var Donna som ställde frågan och flickan vände sig om och betraktade den för henne okända trion: en yppig blondin i combatbyxor och neonfärgade Nikeskor, en blek rödhårig skygg sak med sin T-tröja utanpå de säckiga byxorna, och så flickan som tilltalat henne, en mullig burrhårig blåögd tjej med jeans och en flanellskjorta knuten strax ovanför naveln.

"Ja," svarade hon lite avvaktande, uppenbarligen inte vansinnigt imponerad av vad hon skådade.

"Hon skriver låtar också," inföll en svarthårig flicka som dök upp intill den rödspretiga. Den nyanlända studerade Mary, Donna och Maggie med större intresse än hennes väninna. "Spelar ni också?"

"Ja, vi två spelar," sa Donna och böjde huvudet i Marys riktning. "Bas och trummor. Vi skulle gärna vilja spela i ett band."

"Bas och trummor?" upprepade den rödfärgade, nu med något större entusiasm i rösten.

"De är jävligt bra!" kom det plötsligt från Maggie och Mary höll på att ramla baklänges över detta oväntade stöd.

"Christa skriver låtar och jag sjunger dem," meddelade den svarthåriga flickan. Hon måste ha sett den snabba men upphetsade blick som Donna och Mary gav varandra – en gitarrist och en sångerska, vad mer kan man begära! - för hon sträckte fram sin hand. "Ellen Heyes."

Och hennes kompis verkade också ha övertygats om att detta kunde bli något:

"Christa Gaylord. Vad heter ni?"

Det tog två veckors oupphörligt tjatande och ett antal löften – ja alltid läxorna först, ja hjälpa till att tvätta, städa och handla, nej aldrig spela efter klockan nio på kvällen – innan Chastity motvilligt gick med på att Mary och hennes tre medmusikanter skulle få använda extrarummet i huset som replokal.

Med hjälp av egna besparingar och ett tips från Kevin Bell fick Mary ett begagnat trumset i födelsedagspresent. Musikläraren övertalades till och med att låna ut sin elbas och en liten förstärkare till Donna - "Bara tills jag fyller år i april, sir. Ni förstår, mina föräldrar är skilda och de tävlar alltid om vem som ger mig bäst presenter. Mina bröder har redan fått datorer och spel och gud-vet-allt så nu är det verkligen min tur. O, tusen tack!" och ett ljuvt leende.

Från centrala Birmingham kom en liten pick-up körande, lastad med en gitarrförstärkare, en liten sånganläggning samt de två återstående medlemmarna i det nya bandet, Christa och Ellen.

Mary och Donna tog emot dem i delvis ny utstyrsel. Ska vi spela heavy metal kan vi ju inte se ut som skejtare eller grungare eller något annat pinsamt, resonerade de. Och revolutionen hade inletts med inköp av var sitt par svarta, tajta jeans – Donna stönade högt när hon drog på sina – och var sitt nitbälte.

"Tuffa brudar!" anmärkte chauffören, en halvbror till Christa, och betraktade de fyra flickorna. "Bara ni inte slår mig med era handväskor!"

"Du ska nog få för handväskor," fräste Christa innan han skrattande hoppade in i bilen och försvann.

Det var Ellen som från det meningsutbytet fick idén till bandets namn: Handbags From Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Potter och den berömde lillebrodern

av J A Lord

FYRA

Den odräglige Kevin Bell! morrade Mary för sig själv. Hur kan han göra så mot mig? Bestämma att jag ska vara med och kompa Glenn Willard. När han vet att... Vet han inte... Förstår han inte att...

Hon suckade, insåg själv orimligheten i resonemanget, i anklagelsen. Hur skulle musikläraren kunna veta, eller ana, att Mary var hemligt kär i Glenn Willard? Faktiskt var det ju, om man såg helt neutralt på saken, en stor ära han visat henne, genom att be henne spela trummor i den trio som skulle ackompanjera pianovirtuosen Glenn vid den stora skolkonserten. Revive Spirits hette evenemanget, skolans bidrag för att försöka pigga upp lokalbefolkningen. Liksom resten av England var solihullborna nere i en kollektiv depression efter vårens larm om galna kosjukan.

Ett tiotal dödsfall kunde relateras till sjukdomen och i tidningarna var den ena stora rubriken svartare än den andra: "_Experter säger att den kan döda 500 000 människor, och DU kan vara en av dem!_" Europa hade redan bannlyst engelskt oxkött och kritiken växte mot regeringen och premiärminister Major. Kycklingpriset hade brakat i höjden, vilket oroade Chastity.

"Ministeriet har inte höjt priset på uggleburar för att kompensera oss stackars hantverkare," muttrade hon när hon kom hem från sin shoppingrunda och lastade av varorna i köket.

Lika chockad som Mary blivit av Kevin Bells besked att hon skulle vara med på konserten, lika bestört blev hon när det framgick att elbasen i kompet inte skulle spelas av Donna Redding, utan av en helt annan elev. Men Donna tog nyheterna med jämnmod.

"Frank är mycket duktigare på bas än vad jag är." Hon log och visst fanns där en smula vemod i leendet. "Du är en magisk trummis, Mary. Jag är en... hyfsad basist."

"Men jag vill att du ska vara med!" pep Mary och slog armarna om väninnan.

"Gå ut där och spela som en gudinna och gör mig stolt över dig, raring," hörde hon Donnas röst, en smula tjock av rörelse, inne bland hennes hår.

Mary tyckte hon kände nervtrådarna hänga utanpå kroppen när det var dags för den första repetitionen. När den var slut visste hon knappt vad hon hade gjort, där hon satt bakom trummorna. Hon vågade knappt titta på någon, och definitivt inte på Glenn, utan bara satt där... och spelade, uppenbarligen.

Sista repetitionen innan konserten brakade det loss. Det lät illa i två låtar. Mary märkte det och när hon vågade kasta en blick runt omkring sig såg hon att även Glenn upptäckt det. Han hade en markerad rynka i pannan.

"Vi spelar inte i takt," sa han när låten var slut. "Det måste vi fixa till nu."

"Det är Potter som spelar fel," sa Frank, basisten. "Hon håller inte takten." Mary tittade på honom, men han mötte inte hennes blick utan vände sig till den fjärde i lokalen. "Eller hur, Danny?"

Danny, gitarristen, en finnig, blondlockig yngling i översta klassen, dröjde en smula med svaret. Så nickade han.

"Så är det nog," sa han.

Mary kände hur något tungt sjönk ner och landade på magbotten, där det la sig som en förtärande klump.

"Nej." Det var Glenn och Mary kikade under lugg åt hans håll. "Potter höll takten perfekt. Om ni två andra hade varit hälften så musikaliska som hon är, så hade jag varit helt lugn inför morgondagen."

Mary slog snabbt ner blicken och studerade virveltrumman. Hon kände hur hon blev eldröd i ansiktet och hon tyckte att hon kunde nästan ta på den förtätade stämningen i bandet. Men med stjärnans självklara auktoritet höll Glenn situationen under kontroll.

"Nu kör vi igen," sa han. "Och så skärper alla sig."

Hon vågade inte titta åt hans håll när de var klara, utan skyndade ut ur salen.

Alla musikerna hade svarta byxor och kavaj och vit skjorta, även Mary. Hon tyckte att Glenn tittade lite extra på henne när de möttes i logen, men hon vågade inte titta tillbaka.

Väl inne på scenen var det som hon kopplade bort medvetandet och bara lät händerna och trumpinnarna sköta sig själva. Den stora publiken i aulan existerade inte, inte heller Frank eller Danny. Inte ens Glenn! Musiken, taktslagen mot trumsetets olika beståndsdelar, var det enda som fanns.

Applådåskorna rullade över salen efteråt. Alla fyra gick fram och bugade sig och Glenn, som stod intill Mary, la armen om henne. Ur stånd att fatta vad som hände tittade hon på honom. Han log, och där fanns ett myller av uttryck i leendet, och drog henne intill sig för en sekund. Så släppte han henne och de vandrade av scenen.

Hon kunde knappt sova på natten. Hon kände hans arm runt sin midja och såg leendet han gett henne. Leendet och blicken, och den blicken fick henne att snurra varv efter varv i sängen. Vad var det han hade uttryckt i den blicken? Var det varken mer eller mindre än ett erkännande av hennes kvaliteter? Var det... vänskap? Kärlek? Åtrå?

Hennes ärr började klia och hon vred sig som en mask. Hennes finger hittade det blixtformade ärret och följde det... och hon såg honom framför sig.

"Du är kär," konstaterade Donna och tittade på henne med glittrande ögon.

Det var en vacker majdag och de låg och slöade på en gräsplätt på skolgården, i väntan på nästa lektion.

De hade stött på varandra ett par gånger i skolan sedan konserten, Mary och Glenn. Och varje gång hade han lett mot henne och sagt några ord. Mest frågat henne om trumspelandet. "Hur länge har du spelat?" "Vem har du som lärare? Kevin Bell? Men han är ingen trummis. Du borde ha någon bättre!" Smickrande ord, men vad fanns där egentligen i hans leende, och i hans blick? Hon visste fortfarande inte och han hade inte lagt sin arm om henne igen.

"Mary, du kan glömma Glenn Willard," sa Maggie och hennes ansikte var uttryckslöst.

Mary svarade inte genast. Donna hann före.

"Vad menar du, Maggie?"

"Han är fikus."

"Vad?"

Mary hörde Donnas utrop medan hon stirrade på Maggie. Stirrade på henne, hatade henne plötsligt intensivt. För visst fanns där ett stänk av skadeglädje i den blonda flickans blick?

"Det kan han inte vara!" protesterade Donna, å Marys vägnar. "Han som... han som är så snygg!"

Maggie ryckte på axlarna. Hon försvann ur Marys fokus. Allt försvann in i ett kvävande töcken.

"Vem har sagt att man måste se ut som ett spöke för att vara homosexuell?" frågade Maggie och lät något förorättad. "Ledsen att komma med dåliga nyheter, Mary," tillade hon men där fanns inte tillstymmelse till beklagande i rösten. "Men det är ju ingen idé att hoppas på något som ändå inte kan bli av."

Hon stängde in sig i sitt rum när hon kom hem. Mörker. Becksvart mörker. Glenn, en fikus! Sirius, en trollkarl! Mörker. Mörker, runt omkring henne. _Exit light, enter night_. Hon betraktade den stora postern på väggen. Kom och hämta mig! tänkte hon. Tag mig med in i det eviga mörkret. James Hetfield tittade tillbaka, fortfarande en smula stukad efter Sirius brutala attack mot honom.

Var inte alltihop bara en massa skitsnack? undrade hon. Det som han berättat, Sirius. Striden i trollkarlsvärlden, mellan den goda sidan och den onda. Den här Lord Voldemort, som påstods ha mördat Marys föräldrar. Var han verkligen ond? Finns det verkligen ondska? frågade hon sig. Är inte ondska bara något som kyrkans mäktiga män hittat på för att injaga skräck i människorna?

Hon hade aldrig känt sig bekväm i kyrkan, när hon vallats dit tillsammans med de andra barnen i skolan och hon tvingats lyssna på prästernas förkunnelser. De lät falska i hennes öron. Självgoda figurer som levde gott i sina gods och prästgårdar.

De tillfällen, under barndomen, då hon besökt kyrkan i andra sammanhang än med skolan hade det varit mormodern som tagit med henne dit. Edwina Chard tyckte uppenbarligen att Mary borde invigas i även den delen av samhället, av kulturen, av traditionen. Och eftersom hennes man inte frekventerade den sortens lokal – redan då var han förhållandevis alkoholiserad och i utkanten av de sociala sammanhangen – och Edwina någonstans insåg att dottern Chastity var en del av en helt annan verklighet, tog hon själv på sig uppgiften.

Mary hörde gudmoderns steg i trappan. En knackning på dörren.

"Kom in," sa hon och hörde själv hur svag rösten lät.

Chastity kom in, kastade en snabb blick runt i rummet och sänkte sin mulliga, svarta lekamen till golvet, intill Mary, framför stereon.

"Vad är det som är fel, gumman?"

För en sekund ville Mary snäsa av henne, skrika något som: Du! Du och din förbannade häxvärld! Jag vill inte veta av den! Men två saker slog henne samtidigt. 'Häxvärlden' var inte Chastitys mer än hennes egen. Och just nu var det ju faktiskt en händelse i den 'verkliga' världen som rört upp hennes känslor. En person. Glenn Willard.

Hon märkte att hon snyftade, och föll för frestelsen att lägga sig tillrätta med huvudet mot gudmoderns omfångsrika barm.

"Allt. Allt är fel. Det går dåligt i fotboll och bandet har inte spelat på hur länge som helst för den där tramsiga Ellen är bara upptagen med sin nye kille och Maggie påstår att en kille som jag... som jag... kanske... gillar, att han... att han föredrar andra killar och Sirius har inte kommit tillbaka."

"Oj oj oj." Gudmodern strök henne över håret. "Var ska vi börja? Vad..." Hon lät lite försiktig i rösten. "Är det något speciellt du ville tala med Sirius om?"

Mary gjorde en grimas och önskade att hon inte hade sagt något om den luggslitne trollkarlen. Men så kom hon ihåg de tankebanor som rört sig i hennes huvud några minuter tidigare.

"Tittie, jag vet inte vad jag ska tro om allt han berättade."

"Jag förstår att det är mycket av det som fortfarande är förvirrande för dig..."

"Som det här med onda och goda. De goda, med Sirius och... och Harry... kämpar mot de onda. Men i skolan har vi fått lära oss att ingenting är svart eller vitt, att allting har två sidor."

Chastity fuktade sina läppar och verkade fundera på hur hon skulle formulera sig. Så nickade hon bekräftande mot sin guddotter.

"Jag har också lärt dig att människor har både goda och dåliga sidor. Och det står jag för." Ett uns av skärpa i rösten fick Mary att möta hennes blick. "Det finns goda handlingar och det finns onda. Och människor som begår onda handlingar... har ju en ond sida. En del av striden inom trollkarlsvärlden gäller synen på så kallat renblodiga magiker i motsats till mugglare eller till... sådana som till exempel jag och din bror Harrys goda kamrat Hermione Granger, magiker som kommer från en mugglarfamilj. Smutsskallar kallar de oss, Salazar Slytherins efterföljare.

De trollkarlar och häxor som tjänar Mörkrets Herre kallas Dödsätare." Nu var rösten synnerligen allvarlig och Mary kunde inte vika undan med sin blick. "Flera av dem har begått fruktansvärda brott. Men det finns exempel på magiker som har ångrat sig och återvänt från den onda sidan."

Så mörknade hennes blick ytterligare och Mary tyckte nästan att en kall vind drog genom huset, drog genom hennes märg och ben.

"Vad gäller Lord Voldemort så finns det emellertid ingenting som talar för att han skulle kunna ändra sig. Han har vandrat alltför långt bort från allt som heter mänsklighet." Hon spände sina mörka ögon i Mary. "Lord Voldemort är ondskan personifierad och därför kommer inte kampen mot honom att kunna sluta förrän han är tillintetgjord... eller har dödat oss alla."

Mary svalde, men hoppade så över till en tråd i samtalet som kändes betydligt mer angenäm.

"Hermione Granger?" Ett leende undslapp henne. "Är hon... Harrys flickvän?"

Chastity log tillbaka, uppenbarligen lättad över att guddotterns humör stigit någon grad.

"Jag är inte så väl informerad om det," svarade hon. "Men goda vänner är de åtminstone och jag har förstått att Hermione är en strålande ung häxa!"

Mary såg bilder från sitt inre – en ung pojke och en flicka, med trollstavarna redo att möta mörkklädda gestalter från den onda sidan.

"Tittie, hur ser min bror ut?"

"Han är ganska lik sin pappa. Du vet, jag har ju aldrig träffat honom, inte sedan han var en bäbis, bara sett bilder på honom i The Daily Prophet. Men liksom James har han mörkt, ostyrigt hår. Men hans ögon är gröna, som din mammas. Och så har han det där ärret i pannan."

"Och hon, Hermione, hur ser hon ut?"

"Det vet jag inte, älskling. Jag har aldrig sett henne. Du vet, jag har nästan ingen kontakt med andra magiker."

"Så hon är inte med i The Daily Prophet?"

"Hon har säkert nämnts där, i samband med Harry. Men jag minns inte att jag har sett hennes bild där."

"Vilka är mer med och slåss mot de onda? Är ingen mer från Sirius familj med?"

Chastity mörknade igen.

"Tyvärr inte. Jo, en kusindotter till honom finns faktiskt i våra led. Men i övrigt..." Hon tittade på Mary. "Familjen Black tillhör traditionellt huset Slytherin och Sirius blev i princip bannlyst av hela klanen när han tog ställning mot läran om renblodighet. Och hans kusin Bellatrix, gift med en Dödsätare som heter Lestrange, är en ytterst farlig häxa. Hon står mycket, mycket nära Mörkrets Herre."

Det gick en rysning genom Marys kropp. Hon ville lämna ämnet, försökte desperat hitta något som kändes mer behagligt.

"Varför valde Sirius att ta ställning mot sin familj?"

"Det han tog ställning mot var deras vurm för svartkonst och deras tro på renblodighetens förträfflighet. Och det är lätt att förstå, menar jag. Bara en sådan sak som renblodiga äktenskap, det är en förfärlig sedvänja. Trollkarlsvärlden består inte av fler familjer än att alla renblodiga snart är släkt med varandra! Sirius är helt enkelt, även om han ibland kan vara odräglig, en sunt tänkande individ."

Mary såg Sirius ansikte framför sig och kunde plötsligt inte hålla tillbaka ett leende. Och det spred sig till hela hennes kropp och fick den att längta efter den schabbige luffaren.

De satt hemma hos Maggie och tittade på TV, ett av de otaliga uppladdningsprogrammen inför fotbolls-EM, där så kallade experter under lupp granskade de deltagande lagen och spekulerade om chanserna till framgång, i första hand för England.

Betty, fullständigt ointresserad av fotboll, släntrade in i rummet och satte händerna i sidorna.

"Här sitter ni och glor på TV när den nya Metallicaplattan ligger rykande färsk på disken i musikaffären. Jag tänker i alla fall sticka och köpa den nu!"

Mary, som kände sig ganska trött på sportreportrarnas ändlösa analyser, bestämde sig på stående fot:

"Jag hänger med."

De hade pratat om skivan hela våren; det var ju faktiskt bandets första platta på fem år. Och givetvis hade detaljer om det ena och det andra läckt ut, inte minst vad gällde omslaget. Betty hade hört om det på radio en sen kväll.

"Det är en snubbe som heter Andres Serrano som har gjort det," berättade hon för de andra. "Han har blandat oxblod och sina egna spermier..." Inte ens hårda Betty kunde hålla tillbaka en lätt rodnad när hon sa orden. "...mellan skivor av plexiglas."

Nu gav hon Mary ett uppskattande leende och nickade, och de lämnade huset för att promenera in till skivaffären.

"Du har tuffat till dig, Mary Potter," anmärkte Betty och betraktade Marys svarta jeans, sittande med nitbälte lågt nere på höfterna, den rosa toppen som lämnade en bit mage öppen och de ganska stora ringarna som dinglade i hennes öron. "Det är bra!"

Det var efter att under en tid ha studerat och beundrat Betty Mcnair som Mary en dag tog upp problemet örhängen med Chastity.

"Tittie, jag vill gärna göra hål i öronen... men jag vet inte om jag vågar."

Gudmodern hade svarat något svepande första gången, och andra, och tredje. Men när Mary tagit upp frågan ett antal gånger hade den svarta kvinnan slutligen suckat lätt och sluffat in i sitt sovrum. Hon hade kommit tillbaka in i vardagsrummet där Mary satt i soffan och lagt två små örringar på bordet.

"Blunda!" sa hon samtidigt som Mary tyckte sig uppfatta en tingest, inte helt olik en kinesisk ätpinne, i hennes ena hand. Flickan kände hur något lätt vidrörde hennes örsnibbar, först den ena, sedan den andra, och hörde gudmodern säga: "_Perforato!_"

Det stack till i båda öronen, skarpt men kortvarigt. När Mary öppnade ögonen och gick ut och tittade i hallspegeln satt de små ringarna i hennes örsnibbar.

Två dagar innan resan in till Villa Park och matchen Skottland-Holland satt Mary tillsammans med Donna och Maggie hemma hos Donnas pappa och såg England öppna Europamästerskapet genom att, bara, spela oavgjort mot Schweiz på Wembley.

Även Stan och Joe, Donnas två yngre och, i Marys ögon, synnerligen jobbiga bröder fanns med i TV-sofforna. Alla var lika besvikna.

"Nu är det dags för Terry Venables att avgå!" morrade Mr Redding som hade tre tomma ölburkar framför sig på bordet.

"Sopor!" vrålade Stan. "Kan man inte slå Schweiz så har man inte i EM att göra!"

"Men Alan Shearer var i alla fall bra," menade Joe.

"Ja, han gjorde ju åtminstone mål, äntligen," sa Maggie. "Annars var det mest skit. Och inte gjorde David Platt många glada när han kom in."

"Fast vi hade ju vunnit om inte Stuart Pearce tagit med hand," resonerade Donna.

De tog buss in till Birmingham matchdagen och vandrade från hållplatsen fram till Villa Park. Ju närmare de kom, desto fler figurer i såväl blått och vitt som orange syntes längs gatan – supporters från Skottland och Holland, mer eller mindre berusade, mer eller mindre skräniga och bråkiga.

Plötsligt befann sig det lilla sällskapet mellan två gäng, ett från vardera sidan, som skrek och gestikulerade åt varandra. Och en yngling i det blåvita lägret, galen av alkohol och fanatism, böjde sig ner och ryckte upp en stor gatsten från trottoaren. Mary förstod instinktivt vad som skulle hända. Han skulle ta upp stenen och kasta den mot de holländska supportrarna, och de skulle rusa över för att hämnas och ett jättebråk – med Mary och hennes sällskap mitt i – skulle bryta ut. För en sekund kändes det som någonting byggdes upp inuti henne, en sorts... energi, och hon kände att den riktades mot den skotske ynglingen. I nästa ögonblick slant han när han skulle lyfta gatstenen, föll pladask på rumpan och alla i hans eget gäng gapskrattade åt honom. De holländska supportrarna ryckte på axlarna och gick vidare.

Mary kände sig ganska tagen av händelsen och när hon återhämtat sig var det redan paus i matchen. Hon mindes inte ens hur de tagit sig in genom grindarna och hittat sina platser på läktaren.

Andra halvlek noterade hon utan att verkligen följa den. Donnas lillebröder tjattrade oupphörligt, mest om hur dåliga både Holland och Skottland var och hur enkelt det skulle bli för England att besegra dem, och resten av sällskapet koncentrerade sig på händelserna på plan. Ingen märkte att Mary var bara delvis närvarande.

Vad var det som hände där? frågade hon sig. Jag påverkade den där grabben på något sätt, det är jag säker på.

"Jag kände något inom mig," sa hon när hon senare på kvällen satt hemma i soffan och berättade om händelsen för Chastity. "Jag kan inte riktigt förklara det... men när han så plötsligt föll huvudstupa i marken, så... så var det precis som om det var jag som hade orsakat det."

"Hur kände du dig precis innan det hände?" undrade gudmodern.

"Jaa... jag kände mig... rädd. Jag förstod att han skulle starta ett bråk och vi skulle komma att hamna mitt i det."

"Hm." Hon kunde inte läsa uttrycket i Chastitys ögon. "Intressant. Det är ingen tvekan, Mary, om att det var magi som utstrålade från dig. Men..." Ett stänk av osäkerhet drog över hennes anlete. "Visst kan det inträffa att... " Hennes röst blev mjuk. "...en vildblomma lyckas frigöra de inre kanalerna så att magin börjar flöda."

"Börjar... flöda... permanent? Eller bara tillfälligt?" Hennes hjärta bankade.

Gudmodern log lite sorgset mot henne.

"Jag vet inte.

Det var morgon och Marys ärr kliade våldsamt. Hon ålade sig runt, runt i sängen, visste knappt var hon skulle bli av.

Strax före lunch avbröts alla lektioner i skolan och eleverna beordrades infinna sig i aulan. Rektorn stod längst fram med ett papper i handen och såg allvarlig ut.

"En bomb har på förmiddagen exploderat i centrala Manchester," meddelade han när alla var på plats. "Det är ännu oklart om några dödsoffer krävts, men mer än 200 personer är skadade. Polisen misstänker enligt uppgift IRA, den irländska republikanska armén, för dådet."

På eftermiddagen gick Mary bort till Maggies hem för att se fotbollsmatchen mellan England och Skottland, men inte förrän Donna hade ringt och påmint henne. Hon hade svårt att koncentrera sig på TV-sändningen – det hjälpte inte ens att både Shearer och Gascoigne nätade och alla de andra i sofforna exploderade av jubel. Mary funderade på bomben, och på ärret som kliat på morgonen.

Men hon lyckades rikta in tankebanorna på andra vägar de närmaste dagarna. Handbags From Hell repade en kväll och det gick bra. Christa blev bara bättre och bättre på gitarr, fick Mary medge, och det inspirerade henne att höja sin egen standard. Men hon visste, och hon visste att Christa också var medveten om det, att de två andra i bandet inte riktigt höll måttet.

Jag kommer aldrig att gå med på att sparka Donna, tänkte hon för sig själv. Och det verkade som Christa även förstod detta. Bandet stod och stampade, men de hade i alla fall roligt när de spelade.

Mary var på gott humör när de tog plats i sofforna hemma hos Donnas pappa för att se Englands avgörande gruppmatch mot Holland. Och hemmanationen dominerade fullständigt, krossade holländarna med 4-1, och kommenterarna i soffan var... intressanta.

"Suverän laguttagning!" tyckte Mr Redding. "Venables har känsla för det där."

"Nu vinner vi EM," sa Stan.

Det var bara Joe som var någorlunda konsekvent:

"Shearer är bäst i världen!"

Mary visste att Chastity inte skulle vara hemma när hon kom hem. Tidigt på morgonen hade gudmodern packat in ugglebur på ugglebur i en av de där tygkassarna hon hade, som tydligen rymde precis hur mycket som helst, gått ut genom bakdörren och med ett lätt svischande ljud bara försvunnit.

Hon skulle iväg på årets stora mässa för ugglerelaterade produkter, förlagd till en hemlig plats någonstans i England.

"Dit kommer alla återförsäljare av burar och annat sådant," hade hon berättat någon dag innan. "Det är dags för dem att ta hem prylar så allt är redo när höstterminen på Hogwarts öppnar i september. Alla de stora butikerna i Diagongränden kommer att finnas med där."

Hon räknade med, hade hon sagt, att komma hem sent på kvällen.

"Jag vet inte om jag får tag i någon flyttnyckel att ta mig hem," sa hon. "Annars får jag ta nattbussen."

Mary hade inte kommenterat valet av transportmedel. Men hon kände sig ganska säker på att 'nattbussen' inte var någon vanlig buss, och vad en flyttnyckel var... ja, det försökte hon inte ens gissa.

När Mary lämnat gångstigen och gått in på garageinfarten hörde hon ett prasslande ljud i buskarna bakom sig. Hon tittade dit och tyckte sig ana, mer än se, skymten av en stor svart hund. Så veks några grenar åt sidan och Sirius Black stod där.

"Sirius!" Mary följde sin första impuls, sprang bort och slog armarna om honom.

"Eh..." Ett ljud av viss förvåning undslapp honom men så, när hon inte släppte taget om honom, besvarade han hennes kram.

Hon njöt av att känna hans armar runt sin midja, men fann sig slutligen och släppte honom. Han gav henne ett blekt leende, fortfarande en smula bragd ur fattningen av det översvallande välkomnande han fått.

"Sirius, det är..." Hon fick knappt luft och kämpade för att lugna ner sig, få hjärtat att sluta banka som en amfetamingalen trummis i hennes bröst. "Jag är så glad att se dig!"

"Detsamma, Mary. Eh... vi kanske ska gå in."

"Javisst." Hon tittade snabbt ut mot gatan, ingen verkade ha uppmärksammat dem. Hon plockade fram sin nyckel och låste upp. "Tit... eh, min gudmor är inte hemma. Hon är på någon mässa för att sälja uggleburar."

"Jag vet," svarade Sirius när han stängt dörren om dem. "Hon blir försenad, så hon var lite orolig för din säkerhet. Hon bad mig att titta hit och se så allting är bra." Mary kände hur hennes humör sjönk minst en himmel. Så han hade inte kommit av egen vilja? Det verkade som han såg förändringen i hennes anlete, för han sa hastigt: "Så nu blev det äntligen av att jag kom." Han log och tog ett steg närmare henne. "Jag har velat komma hit hela våren, men..." Ett moln gled över hans ansikte, ett ansikte som var om möjligt ännu mer slitet och väderbitet än när han dykt upp första gången, på Marys 17-årsdag. "...våra fiender lämnar oss ingen ro och ingen vila."

Nästan utan att veta vad hon själv gjorde tog Mary hans hand i sin. Hans grepp var fast, hon kände hans styrka och den fortplantade sig i hela hennes kropp. Och plötsligt började hennes ärr klia våldsamt. Hon kände hur världen runt henne började snurra, hur allt omkring dem blev dimmigt och otydligt. Och hon kände Sirius Black intill sig.

"Sirius, mitt ärr... ibland kliar det så förfärligt." Hon såg, som om hon betraktat sig själv med någon annans ögon, hur hon tog av sin jeansjacka och släppte den till golvet, hur hon knäppte upp en skjortknapp... och en till... Någonstans hörde hon, kanske, en röst... hans röst, mumlande hennes namn i vad som kanske var en protest, en alltför mild protest... Måste tysta den!

Hon kände den sträva huden från hans skäggiga kinder mot sitt ansikte. Och hon kände hur han kämpade emot. Men hon var starkare!

"Sirius, varför kliar mitt ärr så?"

Nu andades han tungt och hans armar fanns runt hennes midja. Hon kände hans läppar mot sina... Hon slöt ögonen och öppnade sin mun.

Trycket från hans kropp mot hennes lättade, och försvann helt. Långsamt och motvilligt öppnade hon ögonen. Hon skymtade honom i halvmörkret där han stod, ett par meter bort i rummet. Något i hans beteende fick henne att åter knäppa knapparna i skjortan. Hon sjönk ner i soffan.

Efter en stund kom han och satte sig bredvid henne, men inte så nära att de rörde vid varandra. Hon tittade på honom. Han såg bekymrad ut.

"Mary, jag är inte... säker på att vi... borde gjort det där." Men jag är säker! ropade hon högt inom sig. Jag har aldrig varit mer säker på något i hela mitt liv! "Det är onda tider," fortsatte han. "Lord Voldemort och hans anhang är mer aktiva än någonsin."

Hans blick föll på en dagstidning på soffbordet, The Birmingham Mail, som fortfarande hade artiklar om bombdådet i Manchester på förstasidan. Hon följde hans blick.

"Explosionen där som skadade mer än 200 mugglare, den är hans verk."

"Va?" Hon rös till. "Men... varför angriper han oskyldiga människor, som... som inte ens vet om att han finns?"

"För att skapa oro och skräck. Han är ett monster, Mary. Och det kommer inte att bli lugnt förrän han är borta."

Mary kämpade förtvivlat för att ta in vad han sa, för att känna allvaret i det, fast hon svårligen kunde tänka på någonting annat än kyssen. Hon ville vara kvar på det höga moln dit han tagit henne – dit hon mer eller mindre tvingat honom att ta henne! Hon ville inte sänkas ner och konfronteras med verkligheten – hans eller hennes egen.

"Men..." Hon gjorde ett tappert försök. "Kan ni inte stänga in honom i det där... det där hemska fängelset, där du satt?"

Sirius gjorde en grimas.

"Lord Voldemort är inte direkt en person som låter sig spärras in i Azkaban."

"Men... om alla goda hjälps åt mot honom? Han är väl ingen gud heller!"

"Gud? Demon, snarare. Men han har medhjälpare, Mary." Hans anletsdrag mörknade. "Mina släktingar, bland andra."

Mary fick nästan tårar i ögonen när hon såg bitterheten i hans ögon. Hon kramade hans hand.

"Varför har de ställt sig på hans sida? När han är så ond?"

"Renblodigheten." Hans röst var vass. "De köper snacket om hur viktig den är, hur förödande det är att raserna blandas, hur det skulle riskera att utradera trollkarlssläktet." Han fnös till. "Som om någon skulle sakna oss!"

En känsla försökte ta sig in i Marys medvetande, en känsla som skrämde henne när hon trodde sig kunna identifiera den. En känsla av... nyfikenhet på denne Mörkrets Herre, denne Lord Voldemort. Vad fanns där hos honom som samlade anhängarna? Renblodighet? Nej, det trodde hon inte på. Ett alltför abstrakt begrepp. Det måste vara något hos mannen själv, något... oemotståndligt.

"Han måste vara en karismatisk ledare," hörde hon sig själv säga.

Där fanns ett underligt uttryck i Sirius ögon när han tittade på henne. För ett ögonblick trodde hon att han insett att det var en ondskans tjänare han just kysst – hon, systern till den berömde Harry Potter! Men så veknade hans drag och han suckade.

"Det kan man kanske kalla honom. Men han styr genom terror, Mary. Han kräver absolut lydnad av sina undersåtar och inga misstag accepteras. Han har själv dödat mer än en av sina egna, för att de misslyckats med ett eller annat. Och det tycker jag säger allt om hurdan han är som person. Om du vill veta en mans sanna värde, lägg då märke till hur han behandlar sina underlydande, inte sina jämlikar eller fiender."

Han tittade sig omkring i rummet och reste sig. Hon kände hans rastlöshet, snart skulle han försvinna. Förtvivlat försökte hon hitta ett sätt att fördröja hans avfärd, hålla honom kvar ännu en liten stund.

"Sirius..." Hon fick hans uppmärksamhet. "Den natten... den natten då mina föräldrar dödades, varför togs Harry till den där mostern? Varför togs han inte hit?"

Han dröjde något med svaret. Tusen tankar hann korsa hennes huvud. Var det för att man redan då visste att hon var en ynk? Eller var det för att man redan då anade hennes dragning åt... den mörka sidan? Misstänkte man att gudmodern spelade ett dubbelspel? Var den där professor Dumbledore rädd att Harry skulle lämnas ut till Dödsätarna?

"Det var för att skydda dig," sa Sirius och hon kände värmen i hans röst. Den fick hennes ögon att tåras. "Skydda dig och Chastity. Det kunde varit livsfarligt för er att ha honom här."

Han tog sin långa överrock och svepte den om sig. Nu var det oåterkalleligt.

"Jag måste ge mig av," sa han. "Din gudmor kommer snart hem."

Mary reste sig och ställde sig framför honom, så nära att hon åter kunde känna hans andedräkt. Och i det ögonblicket fanns det ingen tvekan hos henne, Sirius Blacks fiende var hennes fiende.

"Sirius, lova att komma tillbaka snart!"

Hon såg hur han kämpade med sig själv. Hon visste att han var påverkad av hennes omedelbara närhet. Han ville stanna... men kunde inte.

Utan ett ord nickade han. Så slog han armarna om henne och hon besvarade gesten. En liten kort evighet stod de där, som en enhet. Så lösgjorde han sig och var borta.

Hon kunde inte dölja det. Inte för Donna.

"Du är kär! Berätta! Vem är det?"

Ingenting kunde hon säga. Det var helt omöjligt, fast hon sprack av iver att berätta precis allt. Han kysste mig och det var underbart. Han är en... trollkarl. Nej, just det. Det var det som inte gick att säga. Och att hitta på en historia om Sirius gick inte heller, för Donna skulle förstås kräva att få träffa honom.

"Är det Glenn? Är det faktiskt så att han inte... inte är..."

"Donna, det är ingen. Det är inget. Jag är bara glad för att... för att det går bra för England i EM!"

Hon himlade med ögonen, trodde inte ett ögonblick på vad Mary sa, det märktes.

"Ja ja, håll honom hemlig då."

När England vann sin kvartsfinal efter straffsparksavgörande glömde Donna bort Marys mystiske pojkvän och även Mary fick lite annat i tankarna än Sirius. Nu var hemmanationen i semifinal och det såg bra ut.

England – Tyskland. Oavgjort igen vid full tid. Och oavgjort efter förlängningen. Stämningen i TV-sofforna hemma hos Donnas pappa var förtätad.

Marys ärr började klia. Båda lagen gjorde mål på sin första straff. Stan och Joe sprang omkring i rummet, kunde inte sitta stilla. Mr Redding flackade med blicken. Ärret kliade värre och värre. Hon började skruva på sig där hon satt, mellan Donna och Maggie. Hon kände Sirius nakna arm mot sin egen... nej, det var Maggies. Något spred sig i hennes kropp. Det var fantastiskt, och det var förödande.

Gareth Southgate la sin straff. Villaspelaren Southgate. Den tyske målvakten gick åt rätt håll och tog straffen.

"Nej, inte Southgate!" utropade Mr Redding med halvkvävd, lidande röst.

Tysken la bollen till rätta. Mary höll på att explodera. Hon märkte hur hon gned sig mot Maggie, som dock hade all uppmärksamhet riktad mot TV:n.

Tysken sköt i mål. England var utslaget.

Hela hennes kropp var fortfarande i uppror när hon kom hem. Hon förstod inte varför. Ärret kändes... underligt. Det kliade inte längre. Det var som det tömt ut all energi i sin våldsamma urladdning och nu darrade sakta, utpumpat, urlakat.

Chastity strök omkring och skötte sina sysslor och Mary tyckte att även gudmodern verkade spänd. De åt under tystnad.

Mary hade redan börjat göra sig i ordning för natten när det knackade på bakdörren. Hon såg hur Chastity stelnade till. Den svarta kvinnan stack in handen i sin klädnad och plockade fram sin trollstav. Marys hjärta slog dubbelslag i bröstet.

"Chastity!"

Rösten var svag, men den verkade lugna Chastity så mycket att hon gick bort och öppnade dörren. En man gled in och stängde snabbt efter sig.

"Remus," sa Chastity och där fanns något i hennes röst som avslöjade att hon inte trodde att besökaren kom med goda nyheter. "Vad för dig hit?"

Remus? _Han är varulv._ Orden från gudmodern den där kvällen, då hon berättat om sin första dag på magikerskolan, ringde i Marys öron. Remus, en av pojkarna i hennes pappas gäng på skolan. En av Sirius vänner. Varför kommer han? Om det har med... den världen att göra, varför kommer inte Sirius?

Besökaren, slarvigt klädd och med håret i oreda, kastade en blick mot Mary.

"Är detta...?"

"Det är Mary Potter," sa Chastity.

"Det har varit en större uppgörelse inne i ministeriets lokaler." Han pratade fort nu, som om han ville få ur sig allt han skulle säga. "Ett stort antal Dödsätare och även Han-vars-namn-icke-får-nämnas själv var där. De slogs mot Harry och några av hans kamrater när vi kom dit." Så var det som hans ben styrde honom mot flickan, som stod avvaktande i dörröppningen. "Det blev en våldsam duell mellan Sirius och Bellatrix Lestrange, den onda sidans främsta häxa, och... och Sirius dödades..."

Han sa något mer, kanske "Mary, jag är ledsen", men hon hörde det inte. Hon bara stirrade rakt framför sig, såg hans fårade ansikte, kände hans hand mot sin, hans kropp mot sin. Död? Sirius död?


	5. Chapter 5

Mary Potter och den berömde lillebrodern

av J A Lord

FEM

"...läkare kämpade under två timmar men lyckades inte rädda prinsessans liv. Prins William och prins Harry informerades om deras moders död av prins Charles på slottet Balmoral där de har tillbringat sommaren..."

Det var redan tredje gången Mary hörde nyheterna. Chastity hade låtit TV:n vara igång hela morgonen. Den svarta kvinnan verkade skakad av nyheten om dödskraschen i en biltunnel i Paris den gångna natten.

Mary var också skakad. Var det han? frågade hon sig. Var det han som gjorde det? _Han-vars-namn-icke-får-nämnas_. Orden, från Remus Lupins mun, var inristade i hennes minne. Den där kvällen, då England just slagits ut ur fotbolls-EM. Då han dök upp, tilltufsad och besvärad, för att tvingas berätta för henne att Sirius Black hade dödats i strid mot de onda.

Nästan ett helt år hade gått därefter utan att Mary haft någon kontakt med den magiska världen. Det var i princip självvalt.

När Remus avlägsnat sig, och när Mary gråtit ut över natten, och Chastity morgonen därpå försiktigt fört saken på tal hade hon brusat upp:

"Tittie, var snäll och sluta! Jag vill inte höra något mer om häxor och trollkarlar och Han-vars-namn-icke-får-nämnas och... och min bror." Hon kände tårarna komma i ögonen. "Han vet inte om att jag finns och Sirius sa att det är bäst så. Låt mig då slippa veta något mer om den där världen över huvud taget."

Chastity hade accepterat hennes önskemål och de båda hade gjort gemensamma ansträngningar att på något sätt vrida tillbaka tiden till någonstans innan Marys 17:e födelsedag. Gudmodern hade fortsatt jobba på sina uggleburar, läsa sin bilderboktidning och påta med sina egendomliga växter. Mary hade försökt koncentrera sig på sitt avslutande skolår, på fotbollen och på Handbags From Hell.

Så hade han kommit än en gång, Remus Lupin. En kväll i början av sommaren hade han stått där utanför Chastitys bakdörr – han ansåg tydligen att det var där han hörde hemma, bland soporna och de få trädgårdsredskapen Chastity ägde, snarare än på den något flottare framsidan mot gatan. Hela hans uppenbarelse utstrålade brist på självförtroende, han kunde inte nog ursäkta sin existens.

"Saker och ting har förvärrats radikalt," berättade han när han släppts in och de satt sig framför eldstaden. "Dödsätarna har trängt in på Hogwarts. Dumbledore är död."

"Nej!" utropade Chastity och såg mer panikslagen ut än Mary någonsin sett henne. "Men... hur ska det då gå för oss? Vad säger de på ministeriet?"

"Ministeriet?" Lupin lät synnerligen hånfull. "De oduglingarna försöker bara rädda sitt eget skinn, försöker låtsas att de har situationen under full kontroll, fast de inte verkar kunna göra något för att stoppa Du-vet-vem. Nej, ministeriet har vi ingen användning av. Den här kampen får Fenixorden föra själva, tillsammans med Harry och hans vänner på skolan." Han suckade tungt. "Men hur det blir på Hogwarts nu utan Dumbledore vet jag inte."

"Var finns Harry?" undrade Chastity och Mary kände hur hennes hjärta ofrivilligt bultade till vid tanken på brodern. "Är han i säkerhet?"

"Ja, för tillfället. Professor McGonagall finns ju där, som tur är, och några andra pålitliga lärare."

"Hur dog Dumbledore?"

"Det... det sägs att..." Han verkade plötsligt darra av återhållen vrede. "Enligt Harry dödades han av... Severus Snape!"

"Severus... Snape..." Det vore fel att påstå att Chastity Chard blev vit i ansiktet, men chocken syntes tydligt i hennes ögon. "Men... det kan han inte ha gjort!"

Remus Lupin sneglade på henne, uppenbarligen överraskad av hennes skarpa reaktion.

"Kan han inte? Det borde du väl veta, Chastity, som har gått i skolan samtidigt som han, hur fascinerad han alltid har varit av den mörka sidan. Han var Du-vet-vem trogen, kom ihåg det, innan han... _ångrade sig_." Han uttalade orden omsorgsfullt och med drypande cynism.

Mary följde deras konversation utan kommentarer. Hon kände inte samma... samhörighet med den här besökaren som med den förre gästen från magikervärlden, Sirius. De frågor som samtalet reste hos henne tänkte hon vänta med tills han gått.

Lupin verkade inte heller ha för avsikt att stanna längre än han behövde. Han hade redan svept sin kappa om sig när han vände blicken mot flickan.

"Jag tror inte att du befinner dig i någon omedelbar fara," sa han. "Men inget är säkert i dessa dagar och jag kommer att hålla kontakten med er." Det verkade som han tvekade innan han fortsatte: "Du står också under... eh, skydd av ett annat slag." Han log snabbt, uppenbarligen i avsikt att lugna henne.

Utan att mer gå in på vad han menade bugade han och försvann genom bakdörren. Mary sneglade på Chastity, som såg en smula irriterad ut och flickan misstänkte att den svarta kvinnan gärna velat veta vad det där 'skyddet' utgjordes av. Hon sa emellertid inget om saken och då lät Mary nyfikenheten ta överhanden – för det hörde inte till vanligheterna att gudmodern visade så starka känslor som hon gjort nyss – och ställde frågan:

"Den här... Severus Snape, vem är han?"

"Severus Snape? Han är..." Hon flackade med blicken, tydligen osäker på hur hon skulle fortsätta. Så drog hon med handflatan över pannan, som blänkte av svett. När hon äntligen kunde börja prata igen var hennes röst underligt mekanisk. "Han är lärare på Hogwarts. Han var elev där samtidigt som jag, och Lily... och James och Sirius och de andra."

"Vår besökare nyss verkade inte tycka om honom."

"Nej, Se... Snape var ovän med James Potter och hans kompisar under hela skoltiden."

"Varför var de ovänner?"

"James och hans gäng gjorde livet surt för Snape så ofta de kunde, spelade honom spratt och retade honom för hans omoderna kläder. De påstod att han ägnade sig åt svartkonst. Och det var nog sant, att han intresserade sig för det. Han tillhörde förvisso Slytherin. Och..." Ämnet var fortfarande jobbigt för henne. "...det är också sant att han under en tid tillhörde skaran runt Lord Voldemort. Men han kom tillbaka och sökte förlåtelse hos Dumbledore, och fick den. Och det är min tro att Snape faktiskt menade vad han sa, att hans umgänge med Han-vars-namn-icke-får-nämnas var ett misstag." En mörk skugga drog över hennes anlete. "Åtminstone var det min tro fram tills ikväll."

Mary rynkade pannan.

"Han tycker om svartkonst, han tillhörde det elevhem som du själv tycker minst om och han var till och med i tjänst hos Han-vars-namn-icke-får-nämnas. Men ändå tvivlar du på att han skulle kunnat döda den där rektorn. Varför det?"

"Han..." Ett stänk av panik glimtade till i kvinnans ögon. "Under hela skoltiden var Severus Snape mycket... förtjust i Lily. Och hon... avskydde inte heller honom som James och Sirius och de andra gjorde. Hon försökte ofta försvara honom när de bråkade med honom." Åter flackade hennes blick innan den fastnade på Mary och hon fortsatte: "Jag litar på Lilys omdöme. Jag tror inte hon skulle ha haft så positiva känslor för honom om han var en alltigenom ond person."

Abrupt, nästan, reste hon sig från soffan och gick ut och stökade i köket.

"Mary!" Donna kom springande fram till henne när Mary gick in på den lunchrestaurang där de brukade träffas och äta lunch i veckorna.

Donnas moster hade lyckats få in systerdottern på samma tvättinrättning där hon själv jobbade. För att inte övertrumfas av hustrun och hennes familj hade Donnas pappa fixat ett kontorsarbete på deltid till Mary på det företag där han jobbade som svetsare.

Chastity hade fotvandrat hem till Mr Redding och uttryckt sin djupa tacksamhet. Själv hade hon inga kontakter i den icke-magiska världen som kunnat hjälpa guddottern till en anställning.

Nu for Donna mot henne och ivern lyste i flickans runda ansikte.

"De släpper biljetterna till Metallicakonserten imorgon bitti!" sa hon upphetsat. "Du måste be att få komma lite senare till jobbet."

"Men... vi kan väl gå till skivaffären på lunchen och köpa?"

"Är du galen? De kommer att vara slut på några minuter! Vi får gå dit ikväll och ta med oss sovsäckarna och ligga i kö!"

Mary bara gapade och stirrade på henne. En rynka formade sig i Donnas panna.

"Du vill väl gå?"

"Det är klart att jag vill. Mer än någonting annat! Okay, Donna, vi sover utanför skivaffären i natt."

Chastity bara gapade och stirrade på henne.

"Ligga i kö? För att få en biljett till det där bandet?"

"Tittie, jag får bara inte missa dem den här gången. Vi fick inga biljetter när de spelade på Readingfestivalen för ett par veckor sen. Och när de var här, i Donington Park, för två år sen, fick jag inte lov att åka dit."

"Men Mary, jag vet inte om du borde åka upp till London. Jag kan inte garantera din säkerhet där."

Mary suckade.

"Snälla Tittie, du tror väl inte att Han-vars-namn-icke-får-nämnas går och lyssnar på hårdrock?" Hon var tvungen att fnissa vid tanken på en demonisk trollkarl bland publiken. "Och förresten, om han skulle göra det, så kommer han nog att gilla oss andra. Vi kommer ju att vara svartklädda. Han kommer att tro att vi tillhör den onda sidan, han blir jätteglad!"

"Mary, det här är ingenting att skoja om! Jag är orolig för din säkerhet."

Mary kände hur en het våg av trots sköljde över henne.

"Tittie, jag _ska_ gå på den konserten, och jag är arton nu och kan göra vad jag vill, både i din och min värld. Du får säga vad som helst men jag ska dit!"

Hon såg hur Chastity stukad tog ett steg tillbaka och ångrade genast det där 'i din och min värld.'

"Tittie, förlåt, jag menade inget illa. Men jag tänker faktiskt åka dit. Jag har längtat efter att få se Metallica ända sedan jag hörde dem första gången."

Chastity flackade med blicken och Mary anade att starka känslor och kolliderande tankar snurrade runt innanför pannbenet. Så fokuserade gudmodern henne.

"Okay, Mary. Jag förstår att du vill åka dit och se dem. Men då måste du köpa två biljetter."

Mary blinkade och rynkade pannan.

"Två biljetter? Ska..."

"Ja, jag följer med dit."

Mary gapade som en fisk, visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Hon kände redan en rodnad på kinderna, som bara var en föraning om hur hon skulle se ut om hon kom till stationen och de väntande kompisarna med Chastity i släptåg.

"Men... det..." Paniken hotade att lamslå henne. Så kom hon på en bra utväg. "Men förstår du inte hur konstigt det skulle se ut? Donna och Maggie skulle ju undra vad du gör där och vi kan ju knappast säga sanningen, eller hur, att du ska med för att skydda mig från en ond trollkarl!"

"Vi kan... vi kan säga att jag är med för att jag är orolig för... för gatuvåldet i London."

"Men Tittie, vi ska inte till någon slumförort. De spelar på Ministry of Sound, en välkänd klubb mitt inne i London. Där är säkrare än i Solihull!"

Gudmodern tittade länge på henne. Så började hon vanka omkring i rummet, varv efter varv, tills hon slutligen stannade igen.

"Okay, jag kan inte följa med. Det fungerar inte." Mary började andas ut, men den svarta kvinnan hade inte talat färdigt: "Remus Lupin får följa med."

"Remus Lupin?" Varulven!

"Javisst. Det blir perfekt. Dina kompisar vet inte vem han är. De behöver inte misstänka att han är med dig, han kan ansluta vid stationen i London. Han blir precis som vem som helst i publiken."

Mary tittade klentroget på henne och såg framför sig trollkarlen som två gånger kommit med dåliga nyheter; en medelålders man med ett blekt ansikte och rufsigt, försvinnande hår och en skrynklig brunbeige överrock. Knappast 'vem som helst' i en hårdrockspublik.

"Öh, jag vet inte om han skulle kunna smälta in..."

Men nu var blicken i de mörka ögonen fast och bestämd.

"Mary, det är mitt sista ord."

När Donna sugits iväg av den väntande och för varje sekund alltmer irriterade massan av köande, bad Mary biträdet att få köpa två biljetter. Den ena smusslade hon omedelbart ner i sin jeansficka innan hon, ackompanjerad av skällsord från kön för att hon tagit så lång tid på sig, sökte sig ut, med den andra biljetten i ett fast grepp, för att leta reda på bästisen.

Även Donna hade köpt två biljetter – en till Maggie, som legat med i kön men tvingats avvika till sitt städjobb tidigare på morgonen. Den burrhåriga flickan stod på trottoaren en bit bort, hela ansikte ett stort leende.

"Äntligen!" utropade hon. "Äntligen ska vi få se dem."

Och de travade iväg för att ta en morgonfika innan de åkte till jobbet, ivrigt spekulerande i vilka låtar Metallica skulle komma att spela.

"Hoppas Ellen och Christa har fått tag i biljetter," sa Mary.

De två andra fjärdedelarna av Handbags From Hell hade bestämt att köa utanför en annan skivaffär, som låg närmare deras bostäder.

Stämningen i bandet var på topp. I början av sommaren hade de, faktiskt, fått en spelning, på en privat skolavslutningsfest hos en bekant till en bekant. Alla fyra hade varit nervösa och Christa hade varit tvungen att lugna sig med ett par cider innan de gick upp på scen, men allt hade gått bra och de hade fått stora applåder.

Mary och Christa hade diskuterat bandets framtid ett par gånger och var eniga om att Donna hade vuxit in i rollen som basist. Hon briljerade inte, men hon var stabil och det var gott nog. Och Ellen hade utvecklats som sångerska. Hennes röst var nu inte bara personlig, den hade mognat och blivit starkare.

"Eddie, min halvbror, säger att vi borde spela in en demo, som vi kan skicka runt och jaga spelningar," sa Christa när de repade en kväll och hade paus.

De stod ute på Chastitys bakgård alla fyra. Christa höll en halvrökt cigarrett i handen. Hon var den enda i bandet som rökte, även om Ellen tog en enstaka cigarrett någon gång och Donna påstod att hon provat ("Med Betty en gång. Det smakade skit!"). Mary hade aldrig rökt och betraktade sin gitarrist med blandade känslor. Det gick inte att komma ifrån att Christa var väldigt sexig där hon stod med sin spikklubbsfrisyr, sina nitar och smycken, och cigarretten mellan fingrar med svart nagellack.

"Men var ska vi spela in den?" undrade Ellen.

"Eddie känner en kille som har en hemstudio. Han hyr ut den för 20 pund i timmen... men Eddie tror att vi kan få lite rabatt."

Så alla skrapade ihop vad som fanns kvar av löningen och det räckte till studiotid nog att spela in fyra låtar. De valde _Nothing Else Matters_ och Kisslåten _Heaven's On Fire_, samt Christas två egna låtar _White Ceilings_ _Blue Feelings_ och _Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Night_.

Två veckor senare meddelade Ellen, som var den som hade hand om utskicken, att de fått en spelning på julfesten på en skola inne i Birmingham.

Mary låg i sin säng och vred sig. Hon hade somnat snabbt, och sovit, men av någon anledning vaknat mitt i natten.

Hon hade god sömn, särskilt under fotbollssäsongen när hon flera gånger i veckan gick och la sig fysiskt uttröttad. Sällan eller aldrig hade hon problem att sova.

Men nu var det som om något kröp omkring inuti henne och gjorde henne orolig. Och strax innan det visade sitt rätta ansikte förstod hon vad det var. Ärret. Det började klia. Det fick hennes hjärta att banka snabbare och hon kände hur hon blev svettig.

Hon såg ansikten framför sig; Glenn Willard, Sirius Black. Ansikten, och kroppar. Sirius kropp, hon kunde känna den som om han hade varit där hos henne. Glenns kropp... som om hon faktiskt visste hur den kändes.

Det blev bara värre och värre. Hennes fingrar fanns på ärret, gned det fram och tillbaka. Hon började andas tungt.

Hon flög på en het, vit stråle ut i yttre rymden. När hon kom till sans igen hade ärret slutat klia.

Hon var trött när hon kom hem från jobbet följande dag. Chastity syntes inte till. Mary hängde av sin jacka och bara sjönk ner i soffan. Hon sträckte ut handen efter TV:ns fjärrkontroll och skulle just trycka på den när en ljudlig smäll fick henne att hoppa till och, nästan i panik, slänga kontrollen ifrån sig.

Ett par sekunder satt hon och stirrade på den, där den låg på TV-bordet. Men inget hände, den exploderade inte. Så fick hon plötsligt en känsla av att där fanns någon annan i rummet.

Långsamt vred hon på huvudet och drog häftigt efter andan.

I rummets bortre hörn, intill köksdörren, stod en underlig varelse. Den var liten, nådde knappt upp till dörrhandtaget. Vagt människoliknande och alldeles fruktansvärt ful stod den där, med långa, smala armar och stora fladdrande öron. Huvudet var alldeles för stort i förhållande till den lilla kroppen, näsan var röd som en tomat och den betraktade Mary genom två enorma, bruna ögon. Varelsen var klädd i något som såg ut som en kökshandduk.

Kontrollerad panik spred sig i Marys kropp. Utan tvekan var detta något... någon från den där andra världen. Var det en vän eller fiende? Det... det var väl inte Grårygg, den ondskefulle varulven, han som bitit Remus?

Men, nej, det såg inte ut som en varg och varelsen verkade... ganska harmlös.

"V-vem är du?" vågade hon fråga.

Uppenbarligen uppmuntrad av Marys sansade reaktion tog varelsen ett par försiktiga steg in i rummet. Så öppnade den munnen och började tala, med en gäll, pipig röst som fick flickan att ofrivilligt rycka till igen:

"Winky har kommit för att hjälpa Mary Potter."

Det tog någon sekund att smälta den lilla varelsens röst och därmed att ta in orden som yttrats. Mary blinkade för att klara sina tankar. Hjälpa mig. Denna figur vill hjälpa mig. Är jag i akut behov av hjälp?

"Eh... hjälpa mig... mot vaddå? Var kommer du ifrån?"

Varelsen, som kallade sig Winky, kom ännu lite närmare.

"Winky fick ett uppdrag av professor Dumbledore innan han dog," sa den. "'Slutstriden närmar sig', sa han. 'Winky måste skydda Mary Potter.'" Den rätade lite på ryggen, som för att visa att den minsann var viktig. "Mary Potters bror är på flykt och Mörkrets Herre jagar honom. Det är dags för Winky att komma."

Harry på flykt. Var fan är Tittie? Iväg och levererar uggleburar någonstans. Mary fuktade sina läppar. Hon tittade på den lilla figuren framför sig.

"W-winky... vad... vad är du för något? Eh... jag har aldrig sett någon som... som ser ut som du förut."

Varelsens jättelika ögon blev om möjligt ännu större.

"Winky är en husalv, Mary Potter." Så trillade, helt plötsligt, en tår från det ena av de enorma ögonen. "Hon fick sparken av sin förre herre, Bartemius Crouch... åh, den stackars Mr Crouch, så vanärad av sin egen son, men det var inte Winkys fel!"

Inför Marys uppspärrade ögon började Winky banka sitt eget huvud mot TV-bordet.

"Winky, Winky! Vad... sluta!"

Husalven rätade på sig och tittade sorgset på henne.

"Mary Potter känner inte till lagarna i trollkarlsvärlden," konstaterade hon. "Hon förstår inte att det värsta som kan hända en husalv är att få lämna sin herre och hans hus..."

Återigen började hon slå sitt huvud mot bordet. Men nu blev Mary irriterad.

"Winky!" Alven ryckte till av styrkan i hennes röst, och rätade på sig. "Du kommer hit och säger att du ska hjälpa mig. Du hjälper inte mig genom att slå ditt huvud mot vårt bord. Skärp dig nu!"

Hela den lilla varelsen ryckte till, det var som en skälvning gick genom den från topp till tå. Så suckade hon och tittade på Mary, mer sorgset än någonsin.

"Mary Potter är hård och okänslig. Hon förstår inte att Winky måste straffa sig för vad som hände hos Mr Crouch." Så verkade det som hon lyckades få kontroll över sig, för hon fortsatte: "Men professor Dumbledore lät Winky arbeta i köket på Hogwarts och han har gett Winky ett uppdrag. Winky ska skydda Mary Potter."

I hennes hand fanns plötsligt något som liknade ett halssmycke, en svagt glimmande kedja i vilken hängde en oval, oregelbundet trekantig grågrön sten.

"Mary Potter ska ta denna och ha på sig alltid," sa alven allvarligt. "Den kommer att ge skydd åt Mary Potter."

Hon höll fram halssmycket och Mary tog emot det och tittade på det. Den grågröna stenen var stor som ett duvägg men kändes underligt lätt. Den var len på ytan och behaglig att röra vid.

"Men..." sa flickan och tittade på alven. "Sirius... och Remus har sagt att ingen av de onda vet om att jag finns. Är det inte sant?"

"Winky vet inte. Men Mörkrets Herre blir mäktigare för var dag. Har inte Mary Potter känts hans närvaro nyligen? Har inte Mary Potter känt något i sitt ärr?"

Mary spärrade upp ögonen.

"Hur... hur kan du veta något om mitt ärr?" Hon viskade fram orden i chock, osäker på om hon borde vara rädd, eller förargad, eller... generad.

Winky visade inte om hon märkt hur upprörd flickan var.

"Det är Winkys uppgift att veta allt om Mary Potter." Så var det som hon trots allt kände på sig att flickan var illa till mods. "Mary Potter ska inte vara orolig," sa hon. "Winkys enda uppgift är att hjälpa Mary Potter. Nu måste Mary Potter ta på sig halsbandet hon fick av Winky."

Efter viss tvekan la Mary halskedjan runt sin hals. Stenen gled mjukt längs hennes hud och la sig tillrätta strax ovanför brösten. Winky nickade kort, hon var nöjd.

"Nu måste Winky ge sig av. Mary Potters gudmor kommer snart." De stora ögonen betraktade åter flickan, nu med värme i blicken. "Mary Potter ska inte vara orolig," sa hon en gång till.

Pang! En ljudlig smäll, och husalven var borta.

Mary satt fortfarande kvar i soffan när bakdörren öppnades en stund senare och Chastity kom in. Flickan reste sig och gick ut i köket. Gudmodern såg trött ut, men hade börjat fixa med kvällsmaten. Mary ställde sig bredvid henne och började skala morötter.

"Du måste lära dig laga mat," hade Chastity sagt vid något tillfälle då Mary, när hon blivit uppmanad att hjälpa till, antytt att gudmodern ju hade speciella metoder att få måltiderna att, typ, laga sig själva. "Hur ska du annars klara dig?"

"Jag har haft besök," sa flickan nu.

Den svarta kvinnan tittade på henne och det märktes att hon misstänkte att det inte var Donna eller Maggie som hade varit där.

"Vem?"

"En liten konstig figur som påstod att hon är husalv och heter Winky."

"Husalv?" Chastity rynkade pannan. "Varför kom hon hit?"

"Hon sa att hon hade fått ett uppdrag av rektor Dumbledore, innan han dog, att skydda mig."

Chastity la ifrån sig köttkniven. Där fanns oro i hennes blick.

"Fortsätt!"

"Hon sa att den onda sidan blir allt starkare och... och att Harry är på flykt. Är han det, Tittie?"

Gudmodern fuktade sina läppar.

"Jag träffade Remus," sa hon. "Det verkar som Harry och ett par av hans vänner har lämnat Hogwarts. Men enligt Remus är de inte på flykt, utan de försöker utföra ett hemligt uppdrag som professor Dumbledore gav dem." Ett mörkt moln gled över hennes ansikte. "Men det drar ihop sig," sa hon. "Både skolan och ministeriet är under de ondas kontroll. Sa husalven att du är i fara?"

"Nej, inte direkt. Men hon verkade bekymrad, liksom du." Hon stack in handen innanför skjortan och drog fram den grågröna stenen. "Hon gav mig denna. Den ska tydligen ge mig skydd... mot något."

Chastity fingrade snabbt på den släta stenen.

"Alvmagi ska inte underskattas," sa hon. "Alverna ser små och bräckliga ut, men de har krafter som vi inte känner till. Det är bra att du har ställts under deras beskydd."

Donna tittade intresserat på halsbandet och stenen.

"Fräckt," sa hon. "Var har du fått tag i det?"

"Åh, det var... Tittie hade hittat det någonstans, jag vet inte så noga. Någon marknad, tror jag."

På kvällen, när Handbags From Hell repade och tog en paus, sträckte Christa fram handen och fingrade på den grågröna stenen.

"Vad fin den är," sa hon. Blicken i hennes gröna ögon mötte Marys och för ett ögonblick stannade Christas finger mot huden på Marys bröst, innan hon släppte taget om smycket. En känsla som Mary inte kunde placera, men som var oroande behaglig, gick genom henne.

Hon funderade på stenen när hon trummade på i deras nya låtar _Burned Black Tomatoes,_ _Blood And Buffalo Wings _och_ Two Tickets To Paradise But The Train Leaves For Hell_. Hon kände att där fanns en diskrepans mellan texternas mörka budskap och alvsmycket, skyddet, hon bar runt halsen. Plötsligt var det som om hon stod med ett ben på var sida av en avgrund som långsamt öppnade sig; snart var hon tvungen att välja åt vilket håll hon skulle gå. Men det var inget lätt val.

En rytm tog form i hennes huvud och där fanns fragment av en melodi – kanske även en text. När de tog paus satt hon kvar bakom trummorna och försökte konkretisera sina idéer. Det var en långsam rytm, som en ballad, och hon tyckte hon kunde höra mäktiga gitarrer ge tyngd åt arrangemanget.

Christa kom fram till henne.

"Vad gör du?"

Mary suckade och la ifrån sig trumpinnarna.

"Ibland önskar jag att jag kunde spela ett annat instrument också, som gitarr eller piano. Då skulle det vara lättare att göra låtar."

Gitarristen log och satte sig på huk intill henne.

"Vi kanske kan göra en tillsammans?" Hon strök en röd hårslinga ur ansiktet. "Det låter som du har en idé till en låt."

"Ja, det har jag." Hon grep åter tag i stockarna. "En... ballad, tror jag. Med riktigt fluffigt arr. Synd vi inte har elorgel, det skulle passa."

"Vi kanske kan utöka bandet om vi hittar en tjej som spelar keyboard," funderade Christa. "Har du någon melodi i huvudet? Text?"

Mary slog lätt rytmen på hihat och virvelkaggens kant, och försökte nynna de små bitar av en melodi som fanns i hennes huvud. Text? Hon såg Winky, husalven, framför sig, kände den grågröna stenen mot sin hud. Hon tittade på Christa.

"Det känns som den ska heta _Elven Maid_." Hon log snabbt. "Jag vet inte varför, det bara är så."

Christa log tillbaka mot henne. Hon gick och hämtade sin gitarr och slog några ackord efter varandra, ändrade och provade olika kombinationer, samtidigt som hon försökte nynna samma melodi som Mary. Vid en tidpunkt nickade Mary, där var något som lät ungefär som hon hade tänkt sig.

"Jag har aldrig skrivit en ballad förut," sa Christa. "Jag tycker om den här melodislingan. Får jag prova att sätta ihop något?"

"Javisst."

Nästa gång de övade var låten klar. Uppenbarligen hade Christa spelat upp den för Ellen redan, för de två flickorna spelade genom låten för Mary och Donna. Båda sjöng, för Ellen hade inte riktigt lärt sig den ännu.

"_Elven maid, come out of the shade. Will your dreams of gold last until we get old?_"

Mary kände hur tårar plötsligt kom i hennes ögon. Min tanke, min idé, har blivit till den här låten, som är så bra! Hon blinkade till och log mot Christa.

"Den är jättefin," fick hon fram.

Ellen viftade med textpapperet och gjorde en liten grimas.

"Det låter nästan som jag är kär i den här flickan," sa hon och lät tveksam. "Kan vi verkligen sjunga en sådan text?"

Alla tittade på Christa, som inte vek undan med blicken.

"Klart vi kan." Hon höjde på ögonbrynen. "Om folk tror att vi är lesbiska så blir vi bara mer intressanta och då har vi större chans att slå igenom."

Mary sneglade på Donna som satt på stolen bredvid henne.

"När Maggie hör den kommer hon att flippa ut," mumlade bästisen med neutralt ansiktsuttryck. "Men det är en bra låt!" tillade hon.

Mary fingrade på den grågröna stenen och visste inte riktigt var hon skulle fästa blicken. Ellen reste sig och löste dem alla ur den tillfälliga förlamningen.

"Ska vi sätta igång och repa eller inte?"

Alla hoppade upp och skyndade till sina instrument.


	6. Chapter 6

Mary Potter och den berömde lillebrodern

av J A Lord

SEX

Mary följde Donnas blick runt lokalen, där röda, gröna och blå ljusstrålar sköt iväg som spjut från ljusteknikerns kontrollbord. Men det var inte ljusorgeln som fångat kompisens uppmärksamhet, det visste Mary. Det var den medelålders mannen i den sjaskiga brunbeige överrocken och det tunna håret, som stod och tryckte vid en av väggarna.

"Vad är det där för en typ?"

Mary ryckte på axlarna. Hon var inte intresserad av att diskutera Remus Lupin och speciellt inte nu när de stod på golvet inne på rockklubben och bara väntade på att James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich och de andra i Metallica skulle komma in på scenen.

"Han ser knäpp ut," tyckte Maggie som också vänt blicken mot den synnerligen udda figuren vid bortre väggen.

"Jag tyckte jag såg honom när vi steg av tåget," fortsatte Donna. Hon var tvungen att tala högt, för det spelades musik på icke helt låg nivå från en stereo i väntan på bandet. "Han verkade intresserad av dig, Mary."

"Jaså." Hon försökte se likgiltig ut. Visst hade han glidit upp intill henne där på perrongen och hon hade smusslat över en biljett i hans hand. "Jag la nog inte märke till honom där," sa hon.

Maggie rynkade pannan.

"Han kanske är en blottare," funderade hon.

Mary visste inte hur hon skulle kunna leda in konversationen på andra spår. Men hon slapp, för stereomusiken tonade bort och lamporna släcktes. Ett sorl av förväntan spred sig i lokalen.

Inget hände under några sekunder. Så började rök stiga från ett antal punkter vid scenen och siluetterna av några mörka figurer skymtade. Mary hörde ett halvkvävt skrik bakom sig. Hon vred på huvudet och såg Remus Lupin stirra mot scenen med vild blick. Hon såg trollstaven i hans hand. Så möttes deras blickar och hon skakade på huvudet och gjorde en avvärjande gest med handen.

Tunga trummor och gitarrer fyllde rummet och fick henne att rikta uppmärksamheten framåt. Basen kom in och hotade att suga ut allt innehåll ur hennes tarmar. Ljudet var högt, mycket högre än när de små lokala banden spelade på klubbarna i Birmingham.

Hon blev ett med musiken, följde med i låtarna, kunde texterna, kunde trumvirvlar och cymbalslag. _The Four Horsemen, Of Wolf And Man, The Thing That Should Not Be_. Och så, från alldeles färska skivan, _Fuel_ och _The Memory Remains_.

Vagt kände hon närvaron av Donna och Maggie bredvid sig och, någonstans i närheten, Ellen och Christa. Då och då möttes deras blickar och de log mot varandra.

Mary kastade en blick bakåt. Remus Lupin stod som fastnaglad mot bakre väggen, så långt från oljudets källa som möjligt. Han hade, som tur var, stoppat undan trollstaven – är alla trollkarlar överspända? frågade Mary sig och mindes hur Sirius skjutit sönder hennes sovrumsvägg vid sitt första besök – men såg ut som han gärna skulle velat vara på vilken annan plats som helst i universum.

En känsla började gro och växa inom henne allteftersom konserten fortskred. Först kunde hon inte identifiera den, bara märkte den som något störande. Men när bandet drog igång med _Master Of Puppets_ slog den ut i öppen konflikt. Hon kunde känna hur alvstenen bultade mot hennes bröst.

"_Taste me, you will see_," sjöng James Hetfield och blicken i hans ögon var demonisk. "_More is all you need. You're dedicated to how I'm killing you_..."

Mary vacklade till där hon stod. För ett ögonblick tyckte hon sig känna närvaron av något ont, något verkligt ont, som kom rusande från någonstans på väg mot henne.

Så fanns Christa vid hennes sida. Den rödhåriga flickan sökte Marys ögon med sina.

"Är du okay?"

Det tog någon sekund för Mary att reagera, att öppna munnen och svara.

"Öh... javisst... kände mig bara lite... yr. Det är nog ljudet, det är så högt."

Något annat började ta över. Alvstenen ryckte ut och bildade en skyddande sköld runt henne. Eller? Hon kände att Christa hade lagt sin arm om hennes midja och även om Mary kunde förnimma blandade känslor inför intimiteten så gjorde hon inget försök att lösgöra sig. Det kändes överlag ganska bra att ha henne där.

Maureen, Donnas mamma, stod och väntade med sin bil utanför järnvägsstationen i Solihull. Flickorna vinkade hejdå till Ellen och Christa, som skulle åka vidare in till Birmingham.

"Hur var konserten?" frågade Mrs Redding medan hon rattade bilen genom de nattmörka gatorna.

"Skitbra!" utropade Maggie entusiastiskt. "_No Remorse_ var bäst."

"Döbra," mumlade en trött Donna.

Maureen Redding sneglade i backspegeln och försökte fånga blicken hos den tredje flickan i bilen.

"Var det bra, Mary?" Hon log. "Var det värt att sova i kö för?"

"Ja, absolut. Det var jättekul."

Hon släpptes av utanför huset på Woodperry Avenue. Ett par lampor brann innanför fönstren; hon var inte förvånad, hon visste att gudmodern knappast skulle ha ro att sova innan Mary kommit hem.

Chastity dök upp i öppningen till vardagsrummet när Mary stängde ytterdörren. Den svarta kvinnan log och såg lättad ut.

"Vad skönt att se dig. Allt gick bra?"

"Ja." Det ringde fortfarande i hennes öron efter den höga ljudnivån på klubben.

"Och... Remus?"

Mary himlade med ögonen.

"Han hade verkligen inte behövt vara där. Mina kompisar undrade vad det var för en knäppis och jag såg hur han led av att stå där i allt oväsendet. Han..." Hon tystnade, tyckte det kändes pinsamt att berätta hur Lupin faktiskt haft sin trollstav framme och viftat med.

Men Chastity hade uppfattat att där var något mer hon tänkt säga.

"Vaddå?"

Mary skruvade på sig.

"Han blev skrämd när de släckte lyset och där kom rök från scenen och bandet kom in i sina svarta kläder. Han... höll på att göra som Sirius i mitt rum, eller något ännu värre."

"Gode Gud! Drog han fram sin trollstav?"

"Ja. Som tur är såg jag det och lyckades få honom att inse att det inte var någon fara. Jag tror inte att någon annan upptäckte det, alla tittade nog mot scenen."

Chastity suckade.

"Stackars Remus. Han är spänd, nervös. Liksom vi alla är dessa dagar." Hon gick fram och slog armarna om sin guddotter. "Vad bra att du lyckades förhindra att ett förfärligt misstag begicks. Jag är stolt över dig, gumman. Gå nu och lägg dig!"

Mary stod vid sidlinjen och hoppade lite. Tränaren hade signalerat byte och hon bara väntade på att domaren skulle uppfatta det.

Det stod 0-0. Maggie hade varit dålig, och Angela hade varit dålig. Mary var inte säker på vem av dem hon skulle ersätta. Hon sneglade upp på matchuret. Det var ungefär en kvart kvar av matchen.

Det hade varit en försvararnas match. Donna och Asha Bahari, Villas mittbackar, hade rensat framgångsrikt varje gång motståndarna från Stratford försökte närma sig och motsvarande sak hade hänt på andra planhalvan.

Bollen rullade ut till inkast och domaren vinkade att bytet skulle genomföras.

Det var Maggie som skulle ut. Mary ville knappt möta hennes blick när den blonda flickan joggade ut, hon visste att Maggie var besviken över att bli utbytt. Mekaniskt, men inte mer, slog de handflatorna mot varandra och Mary sprang in på plan. Hennes instruktioner var att vara i rörelse, hitta fria ytor på någon kant och sedan, om hon fick bollen, försöka få in den i straffområdet där någon lagkamrat förhoppningsvis skulle kunna göra något med den.

Hon sprang ute på vänsterkanten och kände alvstenen guppa lätt mot huden. Hon fick en känsla av att hon nog borde tagit av halsbandet innan hon byttes in, det brukade flickorna göra, liksom ringar och örhängen. Men hon hade glömt bort det och nu var det för sent.

Heather, vänsterbacken, slog en låg, rak boll längs sidlinjen. Mary sprang mot eget mål och mötte den. Hon kände att en stratfordflicka jagade för att bryta. Med flickan i ryggen snurrade hon runt, upptäckte att hon faktiskt hade bollen med sig och sprang i den långa fria ytan ner mot Stratfords baslinje.

En mittback kom ångande med mord i blicken, men Mary undvek henne på något sätt – fortfarande med bollen under kontroll. Trollfinten! tänkte hon samtidigt som hon såg Angela Holton springa i läge. Den är tillbaka!

Hon skickade iväg bollen över den återstående mittbacken. Angela hoppade, hängde i luften och satte pannan till bollen. Med en snärt for den mot mål, förbi målvaktens desperat utsträckta fingrar och in i nät.

Glädjestrålande sprang Mary fram och kramade Angela, och Donna och resten av laget kom fram och blandade sig i kramkalaset.

"Mary, det var ju trollfinten!" skrek Donna. "Jag såg när du gjorde den, två gånger!"

"Bleka Blixten är tillbaka!" ropade Angela.

De joggade tillbaka till egen planhalva, förbi de surmulna motståndarna som stod och väntade på att göra avspark.

"Nu håller vi det här, tjejer!" ropade Donna och klappade i händerna.

Matchavslutningen blev stökig. Stratfordspelarna, besvikna efter det sena baklängesmålet, satsade hårt i varje närkamp. Mary fick en tuff tackling som sände henne kasande längs gräset utanför sidlinjen. Det stack till i ena låret och hon låg kvar några sekunder.

Hon hörde domarens visselpipa och såg henne komma springande, greppande efter sina kort. Medan publiken skrek "Buse!" och domaren faktiskt tog upp det röda kortet märkte Mary att smärtan i låret gradvis försvann. Donna kom fram och knäböjde intill henne.

"Hur är det?"

"Okay."

Med Donnas hjälp tog hon sig upp och linkade försiktigt in på plan. Tom kom joggande dit.

"Mary, kan du spela vidare?" frågade han oroligt.

Hon nickade med ett litet leende.

"Bara tre, fyra minuter kvar," sa han och log tillbaka. "Du gör en kanonmatch!"

"Tack."

De red ut stormen, som nästan redan bedarrat i och med stratfordspelarens utvisning, och bärgade tre värdefulla poäng.

En regnig höstkväll stod Remus Lupin utanför bakdörren, blöt som en katt. Chastity släppte in honom, drog fram sin trollstav och viftade till med den, och tekannan satte igång sig. Hon visade gästen in i vardagsrummet där Mary satt och färdigställde en rapport som hon inte hunnit med under arbetsdagen.

Hon tittade upp på besökaren, som såg om möjligt mer eländig ut än han brukade göra.

"Remus," hälsade hon och höll rösten så neutral hon kunde.

"Eh... Mary..." Han gjorde en gest med armarna innan han försiktigt tog av sin våta trenchcoat och la på golvet intill den öppna spisen. "Jag måste... eh, be om ursäkt för mitt uppträdande på... eh, konserten." Ett snett leende passerade snabbt hans läppar. "Jag är tacksam för att du räddade situationen åt mig." Han tittade snabbt på Chastity som kom in med en tebricka. "Så pinsamt av mig! Jag var där för att skydda dig och så var det du som fick stoppa mig från att göra något riktigt dumt."

Mary lyckades ge honom ett leende.

"Det är okay. Du är väl inte van vid... rockklubbar, kan jag tänka mig."

Han skrattade nervöst och skakade på huvudet; Mary var inte helt säker på hur hon skulle tolka hans reaktion. Förmodligen som så att han var förvisso inte van vid sådana etablissemang och han hade ingen som helst lust att vänja sig vid dem heller.

Chastity hällde upp te och lät Remus Lupin ta ett par värmande klunkar innan hon öppnade munnen.

"Hur är situationen?"

Han skakade åter på huvudet.

"Värre och värre. Två Dödsätare styr på Hogwarts under Snape. Halvblod fängslas och skickas till Azkaban. Mugglare terroriseras." Han suckade. "Och Dora..." Han gav Mary en blick. "Min fru, hon väntar barn."

Chastity log mot honom.

"Men det är väl underbart!"

Han såg inte ett dugg glad ut, snarare helt förstörd.

"Det sa Hermione också. Men jag... jag skulle aldrig ha gift mig med henne. Det var ett stort misstag. Och nu ska vi ha barn."

"Men vi måste tro på att vi kan vinna kampen mot Han-vars-namn-icke-får-nämnas. Vi måste tro på en framtid, Remus!"

"Det är inte bara det," sa han och lidande stod skrivet över hans anletsdrag. "Jag... jag är ju..." Han tittade på Mary och tvekade.

"Varulv," sa hon. "Ja, jag vet om det. Men det kan du ju inte hjälpa." Han såg förvirrad ut över hennes sansade reaktion. Hon log för att pigga upp honom lite. "Tit... min gudmor säger att du är en bra man och det tror jag också."

Hon fick ett svagt leende tillbaka.

"Har du träffat Harry och hans vänner?" frågade Chastity.

"Inte på ett tag. Men de är på fri fot, det är jag säker på. Om de hade fångats in så hade våra fiender basunerat ut det, den saken är klar."

"Vad är det för ett uppdrag de har?"

"De vill inte säga något om det. Jag träffade dem tidigare i höst och... och försökte få följa med dem, men det ville de inte." Han såg dyster ut. "De sa att jag skulle åka hem och ta hand om Dora."

"Det var mycket förnuftigt sagt av dem," tyckte Chastity.

Remus Lupin avslutade sitt te och reste sig.

"Jag ska ge mig av," sa han och grep efter sin nu något torrare rock. "Jag ville bara titta in och se så allt är väl med er."

"Remus," sa Mary och fick hans uppmärksamhet. Hon tvekade, men fortsatte så: "Harry. Hans ärr. Hur... märker han av det på något sätt?"

Han betraktade henne ett par sekunder.

"Det verkar finnas en egendomlig förbindelse mellan Harry och Han-vars-namn-icke-får-nämnas. Jag vet inte om du känner till det, men Harry har klarat sig från hans attacker inte bara en gång, utan flera gånger. Ingen kan förklara hur det har gått till, men det har antagligen skapat en sorts kanal mellan deras medvetanden. När Han-vars-namn-icke-får-nämnas utför sina mest brutala illdåd får Harry en fruktansvärd smärta i sitt ärr." Han studerade henne. "Varför undrar du?"

Hon svalde och kämpade för att inte visa någon reaktion.

"Nej... inget särskilt." Hon gjorde en grimas. "Jag får också ont i mitt, ibland."

Medan han tog på rocken och eskorterades av Chastity till bakdörren blundade Mary hårt. När han utför sina mest brutala illdåd... så kittlar mitt ärr på det mest underbara sätt. Varför?

Hon drog igen blixtlåset på träningsväskan och knöt på sig skorna.

Träningarna i veckan hade gått riktigt bra. Dessutom var det fel tid i månaden för Angela, så Mary visste att hon skulle få vara med i sextonmannatruppen till helgens bortamatch. Men det kom ändå som en stor överraskning för henne när Tom på den sista träningen meddelade att hon skulle få spela från start. I anfallet, tillsammans med Maggie.

"Det har du förtjänat," sa han och log mot henne.

"Mary, grattis!" sa Donna och gav henne en stor kram.

Maggie hade bjudit på skuggan av aningen av ett leende, inte mer.

"Jag sticker till bussen nu!" ropade hon till Chastity.

"Okay," hördes gudmoderns röst från köket.

När Mary tog på sin jacka kände hon alvstenen innanför tröjan. Jag ska spela hela matchen...

Hon satte ner väskan, tog försiktigt av sig halsbandet och la det på spegelhyllan i entrén. Så tog hon väskan och gick ut.

Stämningen i bussen var hög. Det hade gått bra för Villa under hösten och Tom hade förhoppningar inför matchen.

När hon satt där bredvid Donna började små tvivel komma över Mary. Det var sant att träningarna hade gått bra och hon hade gjort flera bra inhopp i tidigare matcher. Men olika moment hade gått olika bra på matchträningen. Det som gått sämst var just när Mary och Maggie skulle spela tillsammans.

Men det hade ju faktiskt gått lite bättre senast. Det var förmodligen det som fastnat på Toms näthinna när han gjorde laguttagningen.

Matchen började avvaktande. Motståndarna, Telford, var inget av de bättre lagen i serien och hade uppenbar respekt för flickorna i de mörkröda tröjorna och ljusblå strumporna. Men Villa var inte lika framåt på bortaplan som hemma.

Mary fick en fin passning ute på sin kant. Hon satte fart med bollen. En motståndarback närmade sig och innan Mary visste ordet av låg hon sprattlande efter en tackling, en helt juste sådan, och backen sprang därifrån med bollen.

Några minuter senare hände samma sak igen. Vid närkontakten fumlade hon med bollen och backen tog enkelt hand om den.

"Kom igen, Mary!" Hon hörde svagt Donnas peppande rop från backlinjen. Jag älskar dig, Donna, tänkte hon men vågade inte titta dit.

Villas mittfält började istället lägga sina anfall på högerkanten. Mary märkte det och det sved inom henne. Men hon försökte bita ihop och fortsätta springa.

Marion Cates, offensiv mittfältare, drev upp bollen mot Telfords straffområde. Både Mary och Maggie löpte med. Marion sköt ett hårt skott som målvakten bara kunde boxa ut. Returen gick till Maggie som nickade ner bollen framför Mary. Det var bara att sätta till foten och rulla in den, men bollen gled oförklarligt över Marys fot och hamnade mer än en meter utanför.

Hon stod alldeles stilla en lång stund, förstod inte hur hon kunnat missa ett så gyllene läge. Så började hon långsamt jogga tillbaka. Hon kände Maggies närvaro intill sig.

"Jag är ledsen," mumlade hon. "Vet inte vad... som hände."

"En blind invalid hade gjort mål där!" fräste den blonda flickan och sprang iväg från henne.

De sista minuterna av halvleken sprang hon mest omkring ute på sin kant utan kontakt med spelet.

"Det fungerar inte så bra idag, Mary," sa Tom och hon var tvungen att tyst tacka honom för hans milda tonläge.

Hon nickade.

"Rhonda," hörde hon honom fortsätta, "du byter av Mary i andra."

En kvart in på andra halvlek serverade Rhonda en kalaspassning till Maggie, som slog till för allt hon var värd och bollen gick i mål. Fem minuter före slutsignalen nätade hon igen och blev dagens hjältinna.

Stämningen i bussen hem var lika hög, men i Marys hjärta var det svart. Hon försökte le och skratta med de andra tjejerna, men fann det svårt. Donna märkte det.

"Kom igen," sa hon och la sin hand på Marys. "Ibland har man en dålig dag. Det viktiga är att vi vann!"

Mary nickade och pressade fram ett leende. Det är inte det viktiga för mig, tänkte hon. Om jag spelar dåligt är min dag förstörd oavsett hur det går i matchen.

Hon kom hem, gick in och släppte träningsväskan till golvet. Missmodig snörade hon av skorna och tog av jackan. Hennes blick föll på spegelhyllan. Alvstenen glänste svagt mot henne.

_Mary Potter ska ta denna och ha på sig alltid_. Hon kunde höra husalvens pipiga röst. Var det därför...?

Med händer som darrade en smula tog hon halsbandet och trädde över huvudet. Stenen la sig tillrätta mellan hennes bröst, som om den hade kommit hem.

"Mary, du är snäll och går ner med dessa papperen till Mr Burns i fabriken." Mrs Drew, en medelålders kvinna med storlockigt hår och hornbågade glasögon, kom gående genom kontorslokalen. Hon stannade aldrig upp, delade ut sina order i flykten och förväntade sig att de skulle utföras på samma sätt. Hon höll ut en bunt papper när hon passerade Marys plats och flickan lyckades gripa tag i den. "Winston har sorterat fel som vanligt," anmärkte Mrs Drew och hastade vidare.

"Ja, Mrs Drew," svarade Mary. Det var rent reflexmässigt, hon visste att Mrs Drew inte förväntade sig något svar.

Hon tryckte control S på sin dator för att spara det hon höll på med. Så reste hon sig, med pappersbunten i handen, och lämnade kontoret. Fabrikslokalen fanns en trappa ner och var en annan värld. Datorernas surrande, damernas kvittrande och fotografier på barn och äkta män byttes mot oljudet från många maskiner, svordomar och mustigt språk från mansstrupar samt volymösa bilder på väggarna av lättklädda damer eller fotbollslag.

Mary uppskattade att komma ner dit då och då, och hon brydde sig inte om alla de visslingar som följde hennes steg; hennes, eller vems som helst av tjejerna från övre våningen som satte sin fot där. Med ett lagom intetsägande leende tog hon sig genom lokalen bort till kontoret där Mr Burns, ansvarig för leveranser, satt.

Hon lämnade pappershögen till honom och tog sig tillbaka, utan att göra sig någon brådska. Hon vred lite på huvudet och såg Jack Redding, Donnas pappa, stå vid sin maskin och jobba.

Något hände inom henne. Hon kunde inte förklara det, men det var som om en larmklocka hade börjat ringa. Något var... fel. Vad var det? Var någonstans?

Hon fuktade läpparna och styrde stegen bort mot Jack Redding.

"Mr Redding."

Han tittade upp och log.

"Hallå Mary."

Så fortsatte han med vad han höll på med. Det började bulta i Marys huvud. Något skulle hända... och det skulle hända snart. Kanske var det bara sekunder...

Följande sin första impuls plockade hon upp ett litet metallföremål hon såg på golvet framför sig och höll upp i handen.

"Mr Redding, jag... jag hittade denna på golvet. Är det något viktigt som har tappats?"

Han tittade åter på henne, rynkade pannan och lämnade sin maskin. Han kom ut i gången där hon stod.

"Jag får se." Hon visade den för honom och han gjorde en grimas. "Äsch, det är bara en bult som har suttit någonstans. Den tar städerskan i kväll."

Han var redan på väg tillbaka till sin plats. Mary kände att paniken var nära.

"Mr Redding, jag..." Han stannade upp och vred på huvudet igen. "Vet... vet ni möjligen vad Donna önskar sig i födelsedagspresent?"

Nu tittade han på henne som om hon inte var riktigt klok.

"Födelsed... Har ni inte känt varandra sedan ni var små? Du vet väl att hon fyller år den 4 april!"

"Men... jag menar..."

Det fräste till i taket ovanför dem. En tjock elledning brast och de två strömförande stumparna föll tungt ner på Jack Reddings maskin.

"För helvete!" vrålade han, slängde sig över Mary och drog dem båda i säkerhet några meter längre bort.

"Stäng av strömmen!" skrek någon och efter några sekunder hördes ljudet av motorer som långsamt varvas ner, så blev det tyst och endast dagsljuset från de stora fönstren lyste upp lokalen.

Långsamt reste sig Jack Redding. En av de andra männen kom fram och tittade på hans arbetsplats, så på honom själv.

"Jaha du, Jack. Hade du stått där när de föll ner, så hade du grillats som en kyckling."

Mary kom på fötter. Hon kände hur hon darrade våldsamt i hela kroppen, men känslan av panik var borta. Jack Redding tittade på henne med ett underligt uttryck i ögonen.

"Jag fattar fortfarande inte vad du egentligen ville mig, Mary Potter, men det verkar som du räddade livet på mig. Är du okay?"

Mary nickade och skyndade därifrån, genom fabriken och upp till kontoret.

Träningarna gick bra och hennes självförtroende kom tillbaka, och växte. Hon lyckades motivera sig att springa lite extra och styrketräna lite extra, och det gav resultat.

"Mycket bra träning, Mary," sa Tom en kväll när de slutat och flickorna satt och pustade ut. "Jag tror du är redo att spela match igen."

"Ja, sir," svarade Mary och log mot honom.

Han gick därifrån. Mary och Donna satt kvar. Maggie hade förhinder den kvällen.

"Min pappa berättade något underligt från fabriken," sa Donna och betraktade Mary. "Det hade hänt en olycka där, en elektrisk kabel hade brustit och fallit ner, rakt över hans arbetsplats, och gjort den livsfarlig."

Långsamt mötte Mary hennes blick. Hon visste inte riktigt vilket ansiktsuttryck hon skulle anta. Hon försökte att se helt nollställd ut.

"Han sa att han hade dött om han stått där och jobbat," fortsatte väninnan. "Men bara någon minut innan det hände, så hade du kommit och velat tala med honom. Du hade inte haft något ärende egentligen, sa han." Hon rynkade pannan lite och log snabbt, frågande. "Han sa att det var precis som om du visste att något skulle hända."

Marys hjärta bultade i bröstet, letade efter en utväg. Hon skrattade till och slog ut med armarna.

"Äsch, det var inte... inte alls så. Det var en ren tillfällighet. Jag gick förbi och ville bara säga några ord till honom. Han är ju din pappa och fixade jobbet åt mig!" Hon ruskade lite på sig. "Men vilken tur att jag faktiskt råkade vara där. Det var en förfärlig händelse."

Donna såg tankfull ut, inte helt övertygad.

"Då repar vi imorgon," sa Mary för att få in kompisen på andra tankar.

Det lyckades. Donna såg plötsligt beslutsam ut.

"Ja, vi måste köra hårt nu. Bara ett par veckor till vår spelning. Gud, tror du vi fixar det?"

"Ja, det tror jag. Vi kan låtarna. Vi har haft en spelning innan, vi vet vad det innebär att stå på scen."

"Men det var en liten privat fest. Detta blir inför en hel skola!"

"Hmm." Hon tänkte på spelningen med Glenn, inför hela deras egen skola. Men Donna hade ingen sådan erfarenhet. Hon la sin hand på bästisens och log. "Jag är säker på att det kommer att gå bra."

Laget samlades innan matchen, körde uppvärmning och lite taktiksnack. Motståndarna från Shrewsbury anlände i buss och tog så småningom andra planhalvan i besittning.

Mary hade fått reda på att hon skulle spela från start. Hjärtat bankade lite extra hårt i bröstet, men det kändes bra. Hon kände sig stark och redo att göra en bra match. Hon kände på sig att trollfinten skulle finnas där när hon behövde den.

"Mary." Maggies röst. "Du får inte ha halsbandet på när vi spelar."

Mary satt blickstilla en sekund. Så tittade hon trevande på Tom. Han höjde ögonbrynen något och nickade bekräftande.

"Det stämmer. Inga smycken. Kan orsaka skador."

Det fanns inget att göra. Långsamt drog Mary halskedjan av sig. Hon gick bort till sin väska och la ner halsbandet där.

Så sjönk hon ner på bänken. Plötsligt kände hon sig alldeles kraftlös. Och minnena från förra matchen dök upp som mörka moln i hennes inre; de missade passningarna, de misslyckade finterna och, värst av allt, den missade öppna målchansen.

Maggie, jag hatar dig! Men när hon tänkt den tanken tvingades hon medge att där faktiskt inte funnits någon illvilja i den blonda flickans röst. Hon hade bara sett kedjan runt Marys hals och påpekat att det var mot reglerna att bära den under match.

En molande känsla tog form i hennes mage och spred sig snabbt. Jag kommer att misslyckas idag. Jag kommer att göra en dålig match. Igen. Och eftersom jag kommer att göra det, kommer jag inte att få någon mer chans, inte på lång tid åtminstone. Tom kommer att dra slutsatsen att jag inte klarar matchpressen, jag är bara bra på träningar. En sådan spelare kan man inte satsa på.

Det började dra ihop sig till avspark. Tom kommenderade upp tjejerna att stretcha lite och slå några sista passningar till varandra. Mary hade fattat sitt beslut. Hon gick fram till tränaren.

"Tom, jag... mår inte bra." Han tittade förvånat på henne. "Jag tror att det är... du vet, den tiden i månaden. Det... kan komma plötsligt."

Han såg obeslutsam ut för ett ögonblick. Så nickade han.

"Okay, Mary. Tråkigt, för du är ju i bra form. Men det kommer fler matcher. Hmm, då får jag sätta in Rhonda istället. Rhonda!"

Mary gick och satte sig på avbytarbänken. Donna joggade fram till henne med ett frågande uttryck i ansiktet.

"Vad är det?"

"Jag mår inte bra. Ont i magen."

Donna tittade på henne några sekunder och där fanns både oro och frågetecken i blicken. Så la hon snabbt handen på Marys axel och sprang sedan tillbaka ut på planen.

Rhonda var dålig, och Maggie var dålig, och försvaret svajade. Shrewsbury gjorde två tidiga mål och stärkte sedan genom ett par byten upp sin defensiv och lyckades hålla resultatet matchtiden ut.

"Vi gör en riktigt dålig match idag, tjejer," sa Tom besviket efteråt. "Jag vet inte vad som gick snett. Det mesta, tror jag. Men vi kommer igen!"

"Vi hade behövt dig," sa Donna till Mary.

Mary log blekt. Jag hade behövt mig själv också, tänkte hon. Hela mig, inklusive alvstenen.

Där var ett stim och ett sorl i den stora lokalen. Skolungdomar, redan fyllda med mat och diverse underhållning, började samlas nedanför scenen för att tillgodogöra sig de sista inslagen på avslutningsfesten innan de begav sig hem för att fira jul.

Musik spelades lågmält från en stereoanläggning. Trumsetet glänste där det stod mitt på scenen.

Mary betraktade det från sin plats i det lilla utrymme bakom scenen där de gjorde sig i ordning för showen. Hon kände förtröstan inför spelningen, hon visste att hon behärskade sitt instrument och med alvstenen bekvämt placerad mellan brösten kunde inget gå fel.

Christa kom och satte sig på huk framför henne och började fingra på de knippen av tunna armringar som prydde Marys armar. Deras blickar möttes och den svartsminkade gitarristen log.

"Jag känner på mig att vi gör en kanonspelning i kväll," sa hon.

"Absolut," sa Mary.

Hon tittade upp mot de båda andra. Donna hade basen, oinkopplad, på magen och övade någon basgång. Ellen gick sakta fram och tillbaka och verkade kontrollera sin andning.

"...och här är de nu: Handbags From Hell!"

Alla fyra marscherade in på scenen och mötte den unga publikens jubel. Mary satte sig på pallen, tog trumstockarna i händerna och tittade mot de andra. När hon fått ögonkontakt med dem, och därmed bekräftat att Christa och Donna kopplat in sina instrument och Ellen testblåst i mikrofonen, slog hon igång första låten.

Hon var glad att det var hon som skulle starta hela showen. Hon visste att de första, taktfasta slagen på trummorna skulle leda in de andra på rätt väg. Och så blev det. Christa kom in perfekt med gitarren och Donnas basgång gick rakt in i magen på publiken. Ellen greppade mikrofonen och började sjunga.

Publiken älskade dem. När de som sista låt framfört _Elven Maid_ ville applåderna och visslingarna inte ta slut.

De pustade ut i rummet innanför. Christa letade i sin ryggsäck och fick fram en burk cider som hon öppnade. Hon lät den gå laget runt och Mary tog en klunk när det blev hennes tur. Hon registrerade genast en obekant känsla i huvudet, men det kändes inte obehagligt.

"Okay, tjejer!" sa Christa och reste sig. "Det verkar som vi får köra extranummer."

De sprang ut och jublet nådde nya höjder.

"Tack så mycket," sa Ellen i mikrofonen. "Det har varit fantastiskt kul att spela för er. Vi ska köra en låt till, en låt som vårt favoritband har gjort känd."

De gjorde en bra version av _Nothing Else Matters_ och Mary satt bakom trummorna och njöt av Christas känsliga gitarrsolo.

När den sista tonen klingat ut stegade skolans rektor upp på scen, beväpnad med några blomsterkvastar. Han stal var sin kram av flickorna innan de fick gå därifrån, vinkande åt publiken.

"Vilken succé!" utbrast Ellen medan de andra plockade ihop sina instrument. "Vilken känsla att stå där ute!"

"Jag tycker vi måste fira det här," sa Christa leende. "Alla är välkomna hem till mig på en drink." Hon tittade på Donna och Mary. "Det kan ni väl göra innan ni åker hem till Solihull?"

Mary mötte Donnas blick och fann samförstånd.

"Javisst," sa hon och tittade på Christa. "Jag sa inte till min gudmor hur dags jag skulle komma hem."

"Hon håller koll på dig," konstaterade Christa. Mary letade efter ogillande eller förakt i den rödhåriga flickans röst, men fann inget. Christa log, varmt. "Hon älskar dig!"

Mary kände ett snabbt stick i bröstet. Vad är det nu? undrade hon, för hon misstänkte vad det var frågan om. Är han ute på illdåd nu? Han-vars-namn-icke-får-nämnas. Är han ute efter... Harry?

De promenerade genom stan hem till Christas lägenhet. Det var första gången Mary var där. Lägenheten var liten och mörk; entré, minimalt kök, litet sovrum och något lite större vardagsrum. Stora mörkblå och mörkröda gobelänger täckte väggarna och Christa började med att tända ett antal små lampor på borden.

Mary tittade sig omkring. Rummet, vardagsrummet, var spartanskt möblerat. Där fanns en soffa med soffbord, en hylla med TV och musikanläggning, samt en bokhylla i ena hörnet. På tomma ytor mellan gobelängerna hängde ett par posters; en surrealistik sak inspirerad av Salvador Dali samt ett svartvitt fotografi på en vacker, halvnaken negress. Hade Chastity sett ut så där när hon var ung? Mary tvivlade, gudmodern var – hur mycket Mary än älskade henne – ingen strålande skönhet. Hon såg ganska alldaglig ut.

"Inte mycket möbler, jag vet," sa Christa i ursäktande ton. "Min lön från hotellet räcker inte till så mycket och jag prioriterar plattor och lite kläder."

Mary visste att Christa jobbade deltid som servitris på ett av stadens hotell. Hur skulle det vara att flytta ut till egen lya? funderade hon. Sköta sig själv, komma och gå som man ville.

Hon var helt säker på att Chastity skulle motsätta sig att Mary flyttade ut. Gudmodern skulle förmodligen både sörja och oroa halvt ihjäl sig om hon blev lämnad ensam. Det fick nog vänta till... senare.

"Här är fint," sa Mary och lät blicken vila på bilden av negressen.

Fyra glas ställdes på bordet, en flaska vodka och ett par läsk gjorde dem sällskap. Christa blandade var sin drink och de skålade för Handbags From Hell.

"Jag skulle också vilja flytta ut," bekände Ellen. "Jag står inte ut med min bror, han sitter och spelar datorspel hela dagarna."

"Det gör mina bröder också," sa Donna. "Fast en del spel är faktiskt rätt kul."

"Kul? De är bara idiotiska allihop!" menade Ellen. "Nu har Garth köpt ett nytt som han spelar dag och natt. Riven heter det, det är jättelöjl..."

"Riven!" utbrast Donna och hennes ögon lyste plötsligt. "O, Ellen, kan jag inte få komma hem till dig och spela bara en liten stund? Stan och Joe önskar sig Riven i julklapp, de skulle dö av avundsjuka om jag talade om att jag redan har spelat det!"

Ellen verkade en smula tagen av Donnas starka reaktion.

"Öh... javisst, det går väl bra." Hon tittade på sin klocka. "Nu, eller? Jag bor inte så långt härifrån."

Donna tittade frågande, nästan bedjande på Mary.

"Vi sticker inte hem på en timme än, va?"

Mary fann det svårt att koncentrera sig. Hon hade det ganska skönt i soffan och kände ingen panik att åka hem.

"Nej, det är lugnt." Det surrade behagligt i hennes huvud. Hon insåg att det var spriten, hon var inte van att dricka. Men dessutom hade hennes ärr börjat klia allt mer.

Donna och Ellen tog på sina ytterkläder och lämnade lägenheten. Christa reste sig, gick fram till stereon och tryckte i en cd-skiva. Musik fyllde rummet; kontinentala folkmusiktoner och en kvinnas röst, sjungande på franska. Det var ljusår från Metallica, ljusår från allt vad Handbags From Hell stod för.

Christa kröp upp i soffan igen.

"Det finns annat än hårdrock," sa hon med len, smekande röst.

Hon satt alldeles intill Mary, så nära att deras byxben rörde vid varandra. Hennes fingrar lekte med Marys armringar. Ett finger drogs sakta längs armen uppåt, mot T-tröjans kant.

Mary lutade sig tillbaka, slöt ögonen. Det snurrade i hennes huvud, runt, runt, och ärret kliade bortom vett och sans. Hon kände en tung andhämtning – var det hennes egen? En hand gled in under hennes tröja. "Jaa, lite högre upp!" Fuktiga läppar rörde hennes. En tunga tryckte på, hon öppnade sin mun och släppte in den...

Hon snurrade runt i en tom rymd, utan begränsningar av golv, tak eller väggar. Snurrade runt, runt, hon och den andra kropp som förenade sig med henne. Och hon omfamnade den, välkomnade den.

Så var hon naken och låg i en säng, mellan svala lakan. En varm, svettig kropp trycktes mot hennes. Hon kände formerna av mjuka bröst. Lekfulla tänder nafsade i hennes örsnibb.

En tunga spelade nära hennes sköte och hon stönade högt. Hennes fingrar fann en bröstvårta och hon lät sina naglar rispa den. En röst nådde henne med ett underligt eko: "Mm, älskling. Fortsätt!"

Aldrig hade hennes ärr kliat värre. Aldrig hade det känts så... underbart.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary Potter och den berömde lillebrodern

av J A Lord

SJU

Mary Potter var irriterad. Hon var irriterad på många personer, nästan alla, faktiskt. Ellen, Maggie... ja, Maggie var hon synnerligen irriterad på. Men mest av allt var hon irriterad på sig själv. Och allt hade samband med julnatten, den fantastiskt oheliga julnatten.

I sitt omtöcknade tillstånd hade hon uppfattat att det ringde på dörren, ytterdörren till Christas lägenhet. Men inte förrän värdinnan for upp, hittade en morgonrock att svepa om sig och försvann ut från sovrummet för att öppna, insåg Mary att det troligen var Ellen och Donna som återvände efter att ha testat det otroliga nya spelet, och att det högst sannolikt skulle bli ett problem om hon, Mary, hittades naken i Christas säng.

Men även den insikten trängde bara gradvis in hos henne, för spriten och den överväldigande upplevelsen hon nyss genomgått bedövade fortfarande henne.

"Hon mår inte riktigt bra." Christas röst nådde hennes öron, utifrån vardagsrummet. "Hon ligger där inne och vilar. Jag tror inte hon är van vid att dricka."

"Det är hon inte," bekräftade Donna och lät lite orolig.

Oron spred sig omedelbart till Mary. Hon är min bästa kompis. Hon kommer att gå in här och se hur det är med mig.

Hon fumlade och letade i halvmörkret men lyckades bara hitta sina trosor och ta på dem innan dörren öppnades. Mary rafsade åt sig en bit lakan och täckte nödtorftigt sina mest privata delar, samtidigt som Donna kom in. Bakom henne fanns Christa, vars korpögon snabbt panorerade scenen för att utröna vilken taktik som skulle tas i bruk.

"Mary..." Donna.

"Hon spydde... på sina kläder." Christa.

Längst bak skymtade Ellen, men hon sa inget. Christa gick förbi Donna och satte sig på sängen.

"Hur mår du?" frågade hon milt.

"Öh... så där."

"Vi... borde åka hem," sa Donna trevande.

Mary visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Någonstans kände hon också att hon borde resa på sig, göra sig i ordning och följa med Donna. Men hon orkade inte. Hon ville bara lägga sig ner och sova.

"Jag... vet inte vad Tittie skulle säga om hon fick se mig så här," mumlade hon.

"Mary, du får sova över här om du vill," sa Christa. "Det är inget problem."

"Men Ti... din gudmor, då?" undrade Donna och där fanns ett stänk av förebråelse i rösten.

Mary fann det svårt att möta väninnans blick.

"Jag ringer henne," sa hon och stirrade in i väggen. Det kittlade till vid ärret och en lätt rysning gick genom hennes kropp. Med en grimas sjönk hon ner på sängen, någorlunda säker på att Donna uppfattat rysningen som ett utslag av illamående; lika övertygad var hon att Christa uppfattat saken på ett helt annat sätt.

"Okay," sa Donna så småningom. "Jag sticker nu."

"Jag också," sa Ellen.

Mary registrerade att alla tre lämnade sovrummet. Hon hörde en dörr stängas och kort därefter anade hon hur någon kom in till henne igen. Någon, Christa förstås, sjönk ner på sängen bredvid henne och en hand, Christas, strök henne genom håret.

"Du kallar din gudmor för Tittie," spann hon med munnen intill Marys öra. "Så gulligt!"

Följande morgon kom hon successivt till medvetande. Det började med att hon vaknade med brinnande huvudvärk. Hon steg upp, tog sig ut i Christas lilla kök och hällde i sig ett par glas vatten, för det kom hon, konstigt nog, ihåg att Betty sagt en gång att man skulle göra.

Nästa gång hon vaknade till var det med en helt annan känsla. Det var en känsla av välbehag och den berodde inte bara på att huvudvärken var borta. Välbehaget var... oroande, för hon insåg att hennes kropp blev smekt av någons hand. Hon låg kvar en stund, för hon kunde inte motstå njutningen, men vred sig så i sängen. Hennes blick träffade Christas.

"Hur mår du?" undrade värdinnan.

"Jag mår bra."

Christa lät ett finger glida längs Marys arm, uppåt, det följde nyckelbenets nederkant och vek av neråt. Det stannade mitt mellan Marys bröst.

"Det är ett mycket speciellt ärr du har där... på ett mycket speciellt ställe," sa hon med lätt frågande tonfall.

"Det var något som hände när jag var jätteliten." Hon hörde själv hur korthuggen hon lät, och undrade varför.

Christa drog långsamt åt sig sin hand. Det var tydligt att också hon noterat kylan som Mary visade upp.

"Hur ska vi... hantera det som hände igår kväll?" frågade Christa.

Mary undvek att titta på henne. Hon skulle helst velat vara någon annanstans.

"Jag... vet inte."

Tystnaden gjorde rummet mindre, tätare. Den tvingade slutligen Mary att titta upp och in i Christas ögon. Hennes hjärta veknade när hon såg en tår där.

"Det var fantastiskt," sa hon. "Det var underbart, men..."

"...men du vill inte ha någon fortsättning på det?" Christa avslutade meningen till henne, och även hennes röst hade mjuknat.

Mary nickade.

"Det skulle kännas..." Hon visste inte hur hon skulle uttrycka sig. Men hittade så kärnan i sitt motstånd. "Jag skulle inte våga stå för det, inför andra." Hon blinkade när en tår oväntat dök upp i hennes eget öga. "Förlåt mig, Christa."

"Det är okay. Det skulle inte vara ett lätt beslut för någon, även om jag skulle kunna ta det beslutet. Jag älskar dig, Mary..." Hon log blekt. "...och det kommer jag att fortsätta göra ändå."

Maggie hade fått reda på saken. Först var Mary övertygad om att det var Donna som berättat det; "Hon låg naken i Christas säng. Christa påstod att hon hade spytt på sina kläder, men kläderna låg i en stol bredvid sängen och där fanns varken spyor eller lukt i närheten av dem."

Men samtidigt märkte Mary att Donna behandlade henne som vanligt. Hon hade fruktat att väninnan skulle stöta bort henne, kallt förklara att de inte längre kunde vara bästisar efter det som hade hänt. Hon hade inte vågat ringa Donna på hela julen.

Men på annandagens kväll hade Donna stått utanför dörren, leende och med ett paket i handen.

"Vi var hos mormor hela dagen igår," sa hon, "så jag kunde inte komma då. God jul!" Och så hade hon gett Mary en kram, som Mary besvarat, fast med viss återhållsamhet.

Donna hade kommit in och Mary hade plockat fram den julklapp som hon inhandlat till Donna några dagar före jul. De hade pratat om allt möjligt, inte minst spelningen som blivit så lyckad.

Händelserna timmarna efter spelningen hade inte berörts.

I vilket fall som helst hade historien nått Maggies öron och det var en mardröm, tyckte Mary. Maggie gottade sig åt det hela, ställde massor av intrikata frågor fast hon naturligtvis visste att hon inte skulle få några svar.

"Jag hade ingen aning om att du var... hm, gängad åt det hållet!"

"Hur var det att kyssa henne? Hur smakade hennes tunga?"

"Gjorde hon det med fingrarna eller... något annat?"

"Nu kanske det kan bli du och Glenn, när ni ju är så... hm, lika!"

Mary sa ingenting och Donna verkade också mer och mer illa till mods. Men det var, förstås, Betty som slutligen fick Maggie att sluta.

"Du är bara avundsjuk," sa hon och Mary välsignade, för vilken gång i ordningen visste hon inte, rivaliteten mellan de två blonda systrarna. "Du som får hålla till godo med Tommy. En arbetslös alkis! Och inte särskilt välutrustad heller, har jag hört."

Maggie blev först vit sedan röd i ansiktet.

"Vad i helvete vet du om det!" fräste hon och flög upp.

De båda systrarna rök ihop på golvet så hårtussarna flög omkring.

Handbags From Hell hade upplösts och det var i och för sig den allra värsta effekten av julspektaklet.

De samlades hemma hos Mary för att repa, en kväll kring nyår. Men Ellen tog inte av sig jackan.

"Jag ska inte stanna," sa hon och hennes röst var mekanisk. "Jag... jag tror inte jag vill sjunga mer i det här bandet."

Det blev tyst i rummet. Ingen tvekan rådde om anledningen till Ellens beslut. Hon tyckte inte om vad hon anade hade försiggått i Christas lägenhet den där kvällen. Hon hade inte heller köpt värdinnans förklaring om de nerspydda kläderna. Kanske, tänkte Mary, hade hon letat efter indicier och hittat dem; textraderna till _Elven Maid_; små gester och ord mellan Christa och Mary tidigare. Hon hade lagt ihop två och två och inte gillat slutsumman.

De hade försökt köra vidare med Christa som sångerska. Och hon hade en personlig röst som de kunde ha accepterat, men problemet var att hon kunde inte sjunga och spela gitarr något vidare samtidigt.

"Vi får väl ta en paus," hade hon sagt när de pratat igenom sina problem. "Se om vi kan hitta en annan sångerska. Om ni vill fortsätta?"

Mary och Donna hade sagt att de gärna ville fortsätta, men ingen av dem hade låtit särskilt entusiastisk, det fick Mary medge. Själv var hon trött och besviken, på allt och alla, men mest på sig själv.

Instinktivt önskade hon att det band som var tiden kunde spelas tillbaka till minuterna efter spelningen. Då, när Christa öppnat ciderburken och räckt henne, skulle hon ha tackat nej. Och hemma i Christas lägenhet skulle hon ha gjort likadant när hon erbjöds en drink. Då hade inget av detta hänt.

Men samtidigt föraktade hon sig för sina egna tankar. Det hände, och det hände för att jag ville det. Ingen tvingade mig. Ändå vågar jag inte stå för det.

Fast... funderade hon vidare, det var ju det där med ärret. Det var ju så det hade börjat, med våldsam, okontrollerbar klåda där. Det var som om ärret styrde henne, som om han, den ondskefulle Lord Voldemort, styrde henne. För hon hade ju inte tidigare känt någon lust till Christa.

När Christa åkt hem efter vad som av allt att döma var den sista repningen, tog Donna Marys händer i sina och tittade på henne.

"Mary, jag vill att du ska veta en sak. Jag bryr mig inte om vad som hände i Christas lägenhet den där natten. Jag vill ändå vara din allra bästa vän och jag hoppas att du vill vara min."

En tyngd lämnade Marys hjärta och försvann. Hon ville slå armarna om Donna och krama henne hårt. Men hon gjorde inte det, ville inte riskera att sända tvetydiga signaler just nu. Istället log hon mot väninnan.

"Tack," sa hon. "Det vill jag."

Hon vände ryggen åt känsloliv och musik. Nåja, hon lyssnade fortfarande på sina skivor och det hände också en och annan gång att hon gick in och slog lite på trummorna. Men i stort sett koncentrerade hon sig på att sköta sitt jobb och på fotbollen. Och något hände under de småkyliga, blöta vinterveckorna som inledde det nya året.

Fotbollsspelandet verkade vinna på att vara i ohotat fokus, fritt från konkurrens av Handbags From Hell. Hon löpte snabbare än någonsin, orkade längre än förut och hennes teknik förbättrades.

Inför en seriematch där hon satt på bänken men förväntade sig att troligen få hoppa in fäste hon omsorgsfullt halskedjan mot huden med tejp. Hon placerade den så långt ner på halsen hon kunde och var tacksam för att fotbollströjan hade krage.

Hon ersatte Angela en bit in på andra halvlek och samtidigt kom Rhonda in istället för Maggie. Villa låg under och anfallet var uddlöst.

Dubbelbytet gav laget vitalitet. Både Mary och Rhonda var spelsugna och hittade varandra i anfallsvåg på anfallsvåg. De drogs oftast upp på vänsterkanten, av Mary. Gång efter gång gjorde hon bort eller sprang ifrån sin back och fick in bollen i målområdet. Två gånger small det, Rhonda fick träff, en gång med foten, en med skallen, och Villa hade vänt matchen.

"Lysande!" sa Tom och log med hela ansiktet, nöjd att hans coachning hade lyckats. "Nu hänger vi på i toppen, tjejer!"

På träning veckan därpå smällde det till i en närkamp mellan Mary och Asha Bahari, Donnas bastanta mittbackskollega, och Mary vred sig i smärta. Asha, ångerfull, hjälpte henne att linka av planen.

"En utgjutning i knäet," konstaterade Eartha, klubbens medicinska assistent. "Vi provar att linda det några dagar. Om det inte hjälper får vi punktera det och få ut vätskan som samlats där." Hon såg Marys bleka ansikte och gav henne en klapp på kinden. "Inget farligt, vännen. Du är tillbaka om ett par, tre veckor."

"Det kan vi fixa snabbt," muttrade Chastity när Mary körts hem - av Tom, som snabbt la sin hand på hennes lår när han stannat bilen, log mot henne och sa: "Deppa inte. Det här går snabbt över. Jag känner på mig att du är på väg att bli ordinarie i startelvan!" - och berättat om incidenten.

Hon drog fram sin trollstav ur klädnaden men Mary höjde båda händerna.

"Nej, Tittie!" Gudmodern tittade häpet på henne och stannade i rörelsen. "Alla såg att jag blev skadad. Om jag kommer dit på torsdag frisk som en nötkärna kommer de att undra hur fasen det gick till."

Chastity Chard blinkade till, suckade tungt och stoppade tillbaka staven. Hon gick fram till soffan och satte sig.

"Naturligtvis. Det borde jag tänkt på." Hon skakade på huvudet. "Det är lite för mycket här inne för mig just nu."

Mary tittade på henne.

"Något speciellt?"

"Situationen blir värre för varje dag. Han-vars-namn-icke-får-nämnas stärker sitt grepp om hela trollkarlssamfundet. Hans patruller finns överallt för att spåra upp mugglarfödda, för att fängsla, tortera och döda dem. Jag vet inte vilken dag Dödsätarna kommer hit och slår klorna i mig."

Mary satte sig bredvid henne och la handen på hennes. Det var länge sedan hon över huvud taget funderat på den magiska världen. Då och då fingrade hon på alvstenen, men på något sätt kopplade hon inte den, och den lilla varelsen som överlämnat den, till den där andra verkligheten – Sirius Blacks verklighet. Sirius var död och därmed hans värld.

Fast så var det ju inte, det insåg hon. Och hon hade ju faktiskt en bror i den där världen – en bror som uppenbarligen fortfarande, ja kanske mer intensivt än någonsin, var mitt inne i striden mellan de goda och onda.

"Harry då?" frågade hon. "Några nyheter om honom?"

"Nej." Ett svagt leende undslapp den svarta kvinnan. "Och det ska vi vara glada för, för det betyder att han fortfarande är på fri fot."

När Mary lagt sig på kvällen, efter att ha svalt en smärtstillande tablett mot smärtan i knäet, kunde hon frammana känslan av Toms hand på hennes lår. En snabb beröring, bara av vänskap, men visst kunde man lätt fantisera in lite mer än så i den.

Hon tyckte Tom såg bra ut; inte vacker, i meningen tvålfager, men attraktiv på ett kärvt, manligt sätt. Lång, muskulös, fyrkantigt ansikte med en genomborrande blick i de blå ögonen. Tuff och krävande på träningarna. Men under den kärva ytan fanns en man, en person, som brydde sig, som såg individen i varje flicka i klubben, hennes tillgångar och hur de kunde finslipas, svagheterna och hur de kunde hanteras, hur hon kunde passa in i laget och tillföra det något.

Hon visste att han bodde tillsammans med en kvinna. Hon arbetade visst i stadshuset i Birmingham. Mary hade ingen aning om vad hon hette, hur gammal hon var eller hur hon såg ut. Och i det där sällsamma tillståndet mellan sömn och vakenhet var det lätt att tänka bort henne...

Och hon gled djupare in i sömnens rike. Och hennes ärr började klia.

Hon kunde känna hans kropp mot sin, hur han slog armarna om henne och drog henne intill sig. Hans läppar mötte hennes... och hon kände hans skäggstubb mot sin hud. Det var inte Tom. Det var Sirius.

Och hon höll honom hårt, borrade in sina naglar i hans rygg. Och han stönade av vällust. Så gled han ner från hennes ansikte, längre ner och hon kunde känna tungans rörelser. Så känslig var den, att det var precis som om den visste exakt var en kvinna ville bli berörd...

Och hon såg fingrarna som smekte henne; fina fingrar med svart nagellack. Och älskaren kom åter närmare hennes ansikte, läppar mötte åter hennes. Och hon såg den stiliserade Gibson Explorer-gitarren dingla från... Christas örsnibb...

Knäet fick punkteras och läkningen tog längre tid än Mary, och tränarstaben, hoppats. Inte förrän mitt i mars var hon med och tränade för fullt igen.

Ett par veckor senare, efter att ha gjort ett lyckat inhopp, blev hon uttagen i startelvan. Angela var småskadad och Rhonda Jennings hade inte presterat något vidare den senaste tiden.

"Du ser bekymrad ut," sa Tom efter att ha berättat om laguttagningen efter en träning. "Jag trodde du skulle bli glad."

"Jag är glad, jätteglad. Det är bara det att... det har inte funkat så bra tidigare när jag och Maggie spelat på topp tillsammans."

"Hmm." Han övervägde vad hon sagt. "Nåja, vi har en träning till innan matchen. Vi får slipa på ert samarbete då."

Efter den följande träningen förklarade Tom att han var full av tillförsikt angående samarbetet mellan Maggie och Mary. De hade tränat olika kombinationer och upplägg, och var överens om principerna för hur anfallen skulle läggas upp. Mary skulle förses med bollar på sin kant och springa upp med bollen. Maggie skulle löpa in i straffområdet och invänta Marys inlägg. De hade också tränat in en variant där Mary, istället för att slå ett inlägg, slog bollen längs marken, snett bakåt där Marion förväntades fylla på och dundra iväg ett skott mot mål.

Övriga kombinationer där Mary och Maggie försökt samspela som likvärdiga centerforwards hade misslyckats kapitalt. Mary drog slutsatsen att det var gudarnas mening, eller vems det nu var, att hon skulle hålla sig så långt borta från Maggie som möjligt.

På matchdagen tejpade hon fast halskedjan och drog underställströjan över. Hon kände sig mycket nervös under uppvärmningen, men känslan av alvstenen mellan brösten gav henne tillförsikt.

De intränade anfallsmodellerna fick inte mycket tillfälle att prövas i inledningen av matchen. Tipton, motståndarlaget, tog initiativet och Villa fick mest ägna sig åt försvar. Donna och Asha var dock stabila och Jenny Richards, målvakten, gjorde ett par bra räddningar.

Efter en halvtimmes spel bedarrade motståndarnas offensiv och Villa kunde flytta fram sina positioner. Mary fick ett par passningar från försvaret och pinnade iväg på sin kant. Hon fick också in bollen och ett av inläggen var riktigt bra, men Maggie lyckades inte komma rätt till bollen.

Precis före paus var Mary på gång igen, sprang upp med bollen och dribblade av en försvarare – precis lika oförklarligt som alltid, även för henne själv. Hon kastade en snabb blick över axeln, såg Marion komma dundrande och skickade en boll längs marken mot mittfältaren. Marion kom perfekt i steget, slog till i farten och bollen satt som en strut i nätet.

Nu hade laget fått matchen dit man ville. Tipton var tvungna att attackera för att utjämna, vilket bäddade för kontringsmöjligheter. Och med en kvart kvar löpte Mary åter längs vänsterkanten, och än en gång slog hon bollen snett bakåt mot Marion. Mittfältaren valde denna gång att finta en spelare. Därefter la hon bollen helt perfekt längs marken rakt på Maggies fötter och den blonda anfallaren hade bara att peta den i mål.

"Perfekt genomförd match!" myste Tom. "Mary, du spelade exakt som jag ville, jag är mycket nöjd med dig."

"Tack," sa Mary och kände sig på bättre humör än på mycket länge.

Beröm från Donna och även andra i laget gjorde inte saken sämre. Till och med Maggie kostade på sig att medge att det hade gått bra. Mary kände sig dock ganska säker på att hon inte skulle ha fått höra de orden om inte Maggie själv gjort ett mål.

Angela blev spelklar och övertygade på träningarna. Säsongen var inne i sitt slutskede och varje match var viktig för slutplaceringen. Mary såg hur Tom strök omkring på träningsplanen och i dess närområde, uppenbart i tankar på hur han skulle ta ut bästa startelva.

Efter sista träningen innan match samlade han truppen på gräsmattan.

"Vi har två problem," förkunnade han. "Det ena är att Karen är skadad. Lesley," han vände sig till en av de nya flickorna, bara 15 år gammal, som satt i cirkeln, "du går in som högerback."

"Ja, sir!" utropade flickan strålande och Mary log mot henne, mindes själv hur fantastiskt det hade känts första gången hon blev uttagen.

"Det andra problemet," fortsatte Tom, "är av det mer angenäma slaget. Vi har flera forwards att välja på. Tre, fyra stycken, faktiskt, och det är vi inte vana vid. Men det innebär att jag måste göra ett val. Och det har jag gjort. Vi startar på lördag med Angela och Mary."

Angela, som råkade sitta intill Mary, log och gav henne en kram. Mary kände hur hennes hjärta bultade. Alla anfallsspelare skadefria, ändå blev hon uttagen att starta matchen. Wow!

Så såg hon Maggie resa sig och uttrycket i den blonda flickans ögon bådade inte gott.

"Angela... och Mary?"

Tom såg en smula besvärad ut, men stramade upp sina drag och mötte hennes blick.

"De har fungerat bra ihop på träningarna och vi vet alla vilken form Mary har just nu."

Maggie blev vitare och vitare i ansiktet. Hon stod och stampade med fötterna, rörde händerna fram och tillbaka vid sidorna och verkade färdig att explodera. Och det gjorde hon slutligen.

"Här kämpar man vecka efter vecka, ger allt för laget och så blir man petad av en jävla fla..."

"Maggie Macnair!"

Det var Donnas röst, som skar genom kvällen med en intensitet som Mary aldrig hört tidigare, och som fick hennes hjärta att hoppa över ett slag. Hon såg sin bästa kompis resa sig och de blå ögonen gnistrade när hon spände ögonen i Maggie.

"Inte ett ord till!"

Det var inte möjligt för Maggie att bli vitare i ansiktet, annars skulle hon blivit det. Nu blev hon istället grå. Utan ett ord tog hon sina överdragsbyxor, som låg på gräset bredvid henne, och marscherade ut från fotbollsplanen.

Med Angela som anfallspartner kunde Mary bredda sitt spel. Hon behövde inte hela tiden ligga ute på kanten och slå inlägg. Nu, under Toms ledning på träningarna, sökte hon sig mer in mot mitten, in i straffområdet. Angelas passningar var precisa och Mary förbättrade sitt målskytte.

När laget satte sig i bussen för att åka till nästa bortamatch fanns inte Maggie där, trots att hon var uppsatt som reserv. Tom såg bister ut och Mary kände sig illa till mods.

"Det känns som mitt fel," sa hon till Donna.

"Nej, det är verkligen inte ditt fel. Du har kämpat och förtjänar din plats i laget." Hon suckade. "Jag förstår att Maggie är besviken. Fotbollen är så viktig för henne. Men det finns bara en sak för henne att göra, jobba på och försöka övertyga Tom om att det är hon som ska vara i startelvan."

"Mary, varför har du tejp i nacken?" frågade en av flickorna i omklädningsrummet när de bytte om.

För en sekund stod Mary blickstilla, tyst och handfallen. Hon hade slarvat vid tejpningen, satt den för högt upp. Hon kände paniken rusa mot henne.

"Eh... det hände en olycka när vi lagade mat hemma." Hon skrattade till nervöst. "Stänkte stekfett från spisen. Blev ett stort rött märke."

Snabbt drog hon på tröjan, med nummer 19 på ryggen. Incidenten passerade utan vidare kommentarer, men hjärtat bultade fortfarande hårt i hennes bröst när de sprang ut på planen. Utan alvstenen är jag såld! tänkte hon, och såg mardrömsscenariot framför sig – Maggie fick på något sätt reda på hennes halssmycke och spred nyheten, hur Mary 'fuskat' sig till en plats i laget på hennes bekostnad.

Tankarna malde i hennes huvud hela första halvlek och hon spelade dåligt. Motståndarna, Rea Valley Rovers, ett lag som låg betydligt lägre i tabellen, tog ledningen och strax före paus ökade de till 2-0.

"Nu får vi skärpa oss," sa Tom under pausvilan. "Vårt anfall fungerar inte. Rhonda, du kanske får hoppa in om en stund."

Orden slog Mary rakt i magen, sköt upp genom kroppen och rensade hjärnan. Leverera, annars byter jag ut dig!

Och hon levererade. Helt tom i huvudet bara fokuserade hon på bollen och på var kamraterna fanns. I halvlekens första anfall väggspelade hon och Angela sig genom hela motståndarförsvaret och Angela satte sista tån på bollen. 2-1 och matchen levde igen.

Rea Valley backade hem. De trängde ihop sig framför det egna målet. Villa attackerade med nästan hela laget.

"Molly!" hörde Mary att Tom skrek till den defensiva mittfältaren. "Du täcker bakåt!"

Matchen gick fram till slutminuterna. Hemmalaget kontrade men en heroisk Molly avvärjde det hotet och skickade upp bollen igen. Den damp ner hos Mary, i utkanten av spelargröten framför mål. Hon satte fart framåt, visste inte själv vad som hände; det var om hon sprang rakt genom rea valleyspelarna, en efter en. Och bollen var som klistrad vid hennes fötter.

I ögonvrån såg hon Sherry Jo Reilly, högeryttern, som omarkerad stod en bit från bortre stolpen. Mary lyfte bollen mot henne, Sherry Jo hoppade och fick en ren träff. Villa hade kvitterat.

"Mary, det var makalöst!" sa Donna när domaren någon halvminut senare blåst av matchen. "Jag fattar inte hur du kunde ta dig genom där."

"Jag har aldrig sett något liknande," sa Angela. "Snacka om trollfint!"

Herrgården var pampig, magnifik med pelare, stora fönster och blanka fasader. Men där låg något... ödesmättat över den. Det var som om något dystert och tungsint lagt sin hand över den, sopat bort all trevnad och gemyt, sugit ut själva livsglädjen.

Den kraftigt byggde mannen gick med släpande steg fram mot huvudingången, där han ringde i en klocka. Medan han väntade på att bli insläppt gjorde hans kalla ögon ett svep över gården och dess omgivningar. Blicken fastnade för ett ögonblick på två ynglingar som stod i en klunga träd. Den ene sträckte ut armen och riktade en långsmal tingest mot ett par träd lite längre bort. En grön blixt syntes och en katt for fräsande iväg från en gren.

Den höga dörren öppnades. Innanför stod en kvinna och tittade på besökaren. Hon var vacker med glänsande ljust hår, vita tänder och slät hy. Men hennes skönhet stördes av uttrycket i ansiktet; den strama munnen hade ett drag av grymhet som spred sig till ögonen, där det dock blandades med... trötthet? Oro?

Hon betraktade mannen på trappan med avsmak. Hans otvättade hår hängde, tovigt, ner mot halsen. Han var orakad och tänderna belagda med matrester. Hans klädnad, byxor och mantel, stank av smuts och svett.

"Vad vill ni?" frågade hon korthugget.

"Mrs Malfoy, mitt namn är Walden Macnair. Bödel på ministeriet, som ni säkert vet." Han pausade, drog ljudligt in snor i näsborrarna, men hon visade ingen reaktion. "Jag kommer med viktiga nyheter angående..." Det ryckte till i hans ena mungipa. "...Harry Potter."

Kvinnans ögon smalnade. Hon såg ut som hon försökte värdera det han sagt, om det var lönt att låta honom komma in.

"Det är bäst för er att det är viktigt," sa hon, steg åt sidan och släppte in honom.

Hon eskorterade honom uppför en bred marmortrappa och genom en hall vars väggar täcktes av porträtt i tunga ramar. Den ledde till ett större rum, en salong med en stor kristallkrona i taket, fler porträtt på de mörkröda väggarna och längst bort en vacker eldstad, även den i marmor. Rummet var tomt.

"Mr Malfoy?" sa Macnair frågande.

"Han är inte här just nu. Ni kan berätta er historia för mig."

Han strök med handen längs den skäggiga hakan.

"Okay. Potter, som sagt. Alltså, han har en syster."

Hon stirrade vantroget på honom.

"En syster? Vad är det för skitsnack? Alla vet att hans föräldrar dödades av Mörkrets Herre när han var helt liten."

"Den här systern..." Hans mungipa ryckte till igen, han var nervös. "Hon är äldre än han. Ett år äldre."

Hon himlade med ögonen.

"Ni måste vara galen. Om James och Lily Potter hade haft en dotter redan när Harry föddes skulle hon naturligtvis funnits i huset när Mörkrets Herre kom dit och gjorde sig av med dem."

Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Var har ni fått dessa uppgifter ifrån?" undrade hon.

"Min bror, en..." Han tvekade, som om han knappt ville uttala ordet. "...ynk, bor i Solihull utanför Birmingham. Deras dotter har varit klasskamrat med Potters syster. Mary, heter hon. Mary Potter. Och min brorsdotter berättar saker om den här flickan som gör att man kan dra vissa slutsatser. Hon spelar i samma fotbollslag som min brorsdotter..."

"Fotbollslag?"

"Eh, fotboll är en populär mugglarsport. Man springer på en gräsmatta och jagar en boll som ska in i ett nät. I alla fall, den här Potterflickan gör omöjliga saker med bollen, springer rätt genom motståndare och sådant. Hela laget kallar det för hennes 'trollfint'."

Mrs Malfoy fnyste och satte näsan i vädret.

"Hon kanske bara är väldigt bra på den där sporten. Er brorsdotter kanske är en sopa!"

Han mörknade i synen men lyckades behärska sig.

"Maggie... det är min brorsdotter, berättade att vid ett tillfälle hade Potterflickan fått en föraning om att något skulle hända i en fabrik. Hon hade dragit en man från hans arbetsplats och bara sekunder senare hade en elektrisk ledning fallit ner och om han stått kvar hade han dött på fläcken."

"Jag förstår inte vad ni säger. Flickan kanske hade kunskap om just sådana ledningar. Det begriper väl inte ni!"

"Det finns mer. Hon bor med en svart kvinna som påstås vara hennes gudmor. Hon lär heta Chastity, jag vet inte hennes efternamn. Bakom deras hus finns ett växthus med mycket underliga växter, enligt Maggie. Det har till och med hörts ljud därifrån, jag kan tänka mig att hon har mandragora där! Och flickan Potter har berättat att hennes föräldrar dog i en våldsam brand när hon var två år gammal och den där kvinnan har tagit hand om henne sedan dess." Han gjorde en grimas. "Ni kan själv räkna, Mrs Malfoy. Två år, och hon är ett år äldre än Harry. Det var just det året Mörkrets Herre gjorde sig av med paret Potter."

Kvinnan såg villrådig ut. Hon vankade några steg i rummet och vände så blicken mot Macnair.

"Och hur skulle den här systern ha lyckats överleva den attacken, om jag får fråga?"

"Det vet jag inte. Kanske var hon av någon anledning inte i huset den kvällen. Hon kanske var hos någon släkting."

"Okay, vi får undersöka saken, men jag tror inte mycket på det."

"Men ni måste underrätta Mörkrets Herre genast! Han vill säkert veta..."

"Mörkrets Herre är inte på bästa humör just nu," klippte hon av. "Under inga omständigheter tar ni kontakt med honom. Jag ska diskutera era uppgifter med Mr Malfoy när han kommer. Adjö, Mr Macnair."

Hon betraktade honom från fönstret när han hasade iväg över grusplanen. Hennes hjärta bultade i bröstet. Tänk... tänk om det är sant som han säger, den där vidrige skarprättaren. Tänk om det finns en syster Potter! Och om det är vi, Malfoys, som kan berätta nyheterna för Mörkrets Herre. Då skulle han säkert förlåta oss allt, till och med att Harry Potter och hans anhang lyckades fly härifrån för ett par dagar sedan.

Ett sprakande ljud hördes från eldstaden, en virvelvind, eller åtminstone såg det ut så för ett ögonblick, kom utfarande ur lågorna. Sekunden därpå tog den formen av en mörkklädd man med långt, vitt hår.

"Lucius!" hälsade Mrs Malfoy sin make. "Tänk om du kommit några minuter tidigare, då hade du inte missat Mr Macnair."

"Macnair? Bödeln?" Hans stålblå ögon genomborrade henne. "Vad i all världen gjorde han här?"

"Han kom för att berätta en sak som, om den är sann, skulle ge oss möjlighet att återfå vårt anseende och förtroende hos Mörkrets Herre."

Hon redogjorde för vad Walden Macnair sagt vid sitt besök. Som hon misstänkte reagerade hennes make på ungefär samma sätt som hon själv gjort, med skepsis. Hon tog fram de olika omständigheter som Macnair betonat.

Lucius Malfoy började gå fram och tillbaka framför brasan medan han strök sig längs den välrakade hakan.

"Men hur skulle hon kunna ha undkommit Mörkrets Herres attack? Och om hon inte fanns i huset, var fanns hon då? Och varför har ingen hört talas om henne?"

"Hon var naturligtvis inte i huset den kvällen. Det är helt klart. Kanske var hon just hos den där svarta kvinnan, den där Chastity. Hon är ju uppenbarligen en häxa, Macnair pratade om mandragora och andra speciella arter i ett växthus. Kanske kände paret Potter henne redan då!"

"Hmm. Det är ju möjligt. Men den stora frågan kvarstår: Varför har ingen hört talas om henne?" Han skakade på huvudet. "Det låter... det är för många lösa trådar här. Vi kan inte gå till Mörkrets Herre med dessa uppgifter. Tänk om de är falska, Cissy, då har vi hoppat ur askan i elden."

Hon nickade, men la handen på hans axel.

"Vi kan åtminstone undersöka den här kvinnan. Chastity något, svart. Finns det någon sådan i birminghamtrakten?"

"Det kan vi undersöka ganska snabbt."

Han gick bort till den stora tavlan till höger om eldstaden. Den föreställde en vithårig man, tämligen lik Lucius själv, men äldre. Mannen vred på ansiktet och betraktade honom.

"Far," sa Malfoy den yngre, "jag behöver information från ministeriet. Gärna från Runcorn eller Yaxley. Jag vill att de tittar i trollkarlsregistret efter en svart häxa vid namn Chastity, efternamn okänt." Han talade med jämn, nästan sövande röst och gubben i tavlan blinkade till, som om han blev trött av instruktionerna. "Enligt uppgift bor hon i en ort som heter Solihull och ligger utanför Birmingham. Stämmer detta? Och bor hon ensam? Jag behöver så mycket information som möjligt om henne."

Gubben blinkade till igen och försvann ur tavlan.

"Vi borde fråga Bellatrix till råds," sa Mrs Malfoy fundersamt. "Hon vet säkert hur vi bäst ska hantera det här."

Hennes make gjorde en snabb grimas när han hörde namnet.

"Jag begriper inte varför allting ska gå genom din syster," sa han. "Hon har fullständigt tagit över Malfoy Manor. Jag är inte längre härskare i mitt eget hus!"

Kvinnan log, nästan vemodigt, mot honom. Smidigt gled hon inpå honom och strök honom över håret och längs kinden.

"Du är visst härskare i ditt eget hus," sa hon med mjuk röst. "Och du är härskare över mig. Men det går inte att förneka att Bella har god känsla för vad Mörkrets Herre tänker och önskar, eller hur?"

"Hmm," muttrade han. "Men ibland går hon mig på nerverna, Narcissa."

"Åh," suckade hon och lutade huvudet mot hans axel. "Jag önskar att hela den här historien snart är ur världen. Att de får tag i Potterpojken och..." En skugga drog över hennes anlete. "...och löser det problemet en gång för alla."

Ett diskret ljud hördes från väggen. De tittade dit. Den ålderstigne mannen hade återvänt till sin tavla.

"Far, vad fick du reda på?" frågade Lucius Malfoy.

Åldringen harklade sig omständligt och började tala, med svag röst.

"Hon heter Chastity Chard. Försörjer sig på att tillverka och sälja uggleburar. Ingen annan finns registrerad på den adressen."

Hans son gjorde en grimas.

"Jaha." Han tittade snabbt på sin fru. "Då var det väl inget, då."

Men gubben var inte klar.

"Hon gick ut från Hogwarts 1978, i samma årskull som bland andra Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans och James Potter. Hon tillhörde huset Gryffindor."

Lucius Malfoy spärrade upp ögonen. Han studerade tavlan, väntade på att fadern skulle säga något mer. Men inget mer kom. Narcissa gled åter intill honom.

"Lucius, det kan vara något ändå. Vad ska vi göra?"

Han lösgjorde sig och började åter marschera fram och tillbaka i rummet.

"Det här är oerhört känsligt," mumlade han. "Ett misstag till och vi är..."

Dörren till salongen slogs upp och en kvinna kom in. Hon hade drag som påminde om Narcissa Malfoys, men var mörkhårig med svarta ögon. Hon rörde sig målmedvetet men ledigt, kände sig tydligt hemmastadd i huset och när hon fäste sin blick först på Narcissa, därefter på hennes make fanns där något vilt, nästan djuriskt i blicken.

"Ni skickade gamle Abraxas till ministeriet," sa hon. "Vad gällde det?"

Lucius Malfoy ställde sig bredbent på golvet med armarna i kors över bröstet och klarade strupen, men undvek att möta kvinnans blick.

"Jag tror inte det är något som angår dig, Bellatrix," sa han.

"Under nuvarande omständigheter," fräste hon tillbaka och där fanns en intensitet i hennes röst som fick Narcissa att ta ett steg bakåt, "kan jag inte tänka mig något i det här huset som inte angår mig." Så gjorde hon ett föraktfullt kast med huvudet. "Utom möjligtvis det du tvingar min syster att göra med dig i er sängkammare."

"Bella..." protesterade Narcissa med indignerad men kraftlös stämma.

Bellatrix spände ögonen i systern och klippte med ögonfransarna.

"Cissy, du borde inse allvaret i vår situation, även om inte din make gör det. Berätta för mig vad som händer!" När hon såg tvekan i den blonda kvinnans ögon fortsatte hon: "Ni har sökt information om en Chastity Chard. Varför?"

Narcissa kunde inte stå emot längre. Hon berättade om Walden Macnairs besök och vad han sagt.

"...och tydligen är den här Chastity Chard en kvinna som..."

"Det där vet jag," avbröt Bellatrix otåligt. Hennes ögon flackade runt i rummet. "En syster till Harry Potter," upprepade hon, mest för sig själv. "Kan det vara möjligt? Och vad skulle det betyda?"

Narcissa kastade en blick mot sin make. Lucius Malfoy stod som huggen i sten, orörlig, tyst, med ursinnet skrivet i varje tum av sitt ansikte men utan kraft att göra något. Narcissa sänkte blicken och tittade sedan under lugg mot sin syster.

"Om det är sant, så skulle det vara ett utomordentligt påtryckningsmedel mot pojken Potter," sa Bellatrix, fortfarande för sig själv. "'Överlämna dig, eller vi dödar henne!' Men det kan inte vara möjligt! Varför har i så fall ingen hört talas om henne?" Hon rynkade pannan och tittade på de två andra i rummet. "Vi kan inte rapportera detta till Mörkrets Herre på dessa vaga uppgifter. Han är strängt upptagen på annat håll och får inte störas annat än om vi har Harry Potter igen. Vi måste få reda på mer." Hon gick fram till fönstret och tittade ut. "Och det finns en person som är redo för sitt elddop."

Narcissa kom fram och följde hennes blick, såg den vila på de två ynglingarna i den lilla dungen. Den blonda kvinnan spärrade upp ögonen i vild skräck.

"Inte Draco!"

Bellatrix log mot henne, med samma värme som när lejonet ler mot musen i dess grepp innan det ska äta upp den.

"Nej, kära syster, jag ska inte skicka iväg din lille älskling." Hon vände sig om mot Malfoy. "Lucius, se till så unge Tristan Avery kommer hit."

Den unge mannen stod i rummet. Han såg något avvaktande ut, uppenbarligen både smickrad och en smula oroad över att ha blivit kallad inför den beryktade Bellatrix Lestrange.

Narcissa studerade honom. Lång, atletiskt byggd, svart smålockigt hår, ett vackert ansikte med klara bruna ögon, välformad näsa och en skrattgrop. Hon slöt ögonen för en sekund och kunde lätt och med välbehag se sig själv och unge Avery i en stor, skön säng.

"Tristan," sa Bellatrix. "Jag har ett uppdrag till dig." Hon spände ögonen i honom. "Ett synnerligen viktigt uppdrag. Om du lyckas väl med det, så kommer Mörkrets Herre att visa sin tacksamhet mot dig. Om du misslyckas..." Hon log, lejonlikt. "Nej, det är klart att du inte gör."

Ynglingen slickade sig om läpparna och försökte räta på ryggen.

"Vad gäller det, Madam Lestrange?" frågade han.

"Du ska åka till en plats utanför Birmingham. Adressen får du innan du åker. Där bor en svart häxa vid namn Chastity Chard. Vi har anledning att tro att det finns en inneboende hos henne, en ung flicka. Det är henne vi är intresserade av." Hon gjorde en konstpaus. "Hennes namn är Mary Potter."

Effekten uteblev inte. Tristan Avery spärrade upp ögonen.

"Mary... Potter? Potter, som i... Harry Potter?"

"Exakt. Eller, det är vad som har berättats för oss. Att hon är hans syster. Det är din uppgift att ta reda på om det är så."

Han svalde och nickade stumt. Narcissa gjorde en grimas, hon tyckte synd om den unge mannen som stod där framför henne och inte hade någon möjlighet att säga nej till den uppgift som lades på honom.

"Om hon verkligen är Harry Potters syster," fortsatte Bellatrix, "så ska du ta med henne hit. Levande." Hennes ögon smalnade. "Om hon inte är det... döda henne." Hon gjorde en lätt svepande gest med ena armen. "Och när du ändå är där, gör slut på den där niggerhäxan också!"


	8. Chapter 8

Mary Potter och den berömde lillebrodern

av J A Lord

ÅTTA

Donna log, öppnade sina presenter, log igen och tackade. Mrs Redding tittade på den lilla högen gåvor på tebordet, lät blicken panorera över gästerna – Wendy, arbetskamrat med Donna på tvättinrättningen, systrarna Macnair samt Mary – och sa:

"Ja, då kanske vi ska sätta oss till bords."

"Vänta lite, mamma, det ska komma en till," sa Donna. Även hon tittade på sina gäster och blicken stannade på Mary. "Christa."

"Åh... jaså."

Hon log blekt mot sin bästis. Det var flera månader sedan hon träffat Christa, vid den där sista – eller åtminstone verkade det så – repetitionen med Handbags From Hell. Men nu såg hon flickan med det rödfärgade håret framför sig, kunde känna hennes kropp mot sin egen. Säker på att hon rodnade våldsamt sänkte Mary blicken och visste inte riktigt var hon skulle bli av.

Systrarna Macnair såg dock till att uppmärksamheten riktades åt deras håll.

"Kommer _hon_?" Det var Maggie och hon mer eller mindre spottade ur sig orden.

"Hon är min kompis," konstaterade Donna.

"Äntligen får jag träffa henne!" sa Betty och såg förväntansfull ut.

"Du kan ju börja ta av tröja och behå," sa Maggie.

"Lägg av!"

Mary trodde knappt själv att hon hade yttrat orden, som hon hörde komma från sin mun. Maggie stirrade på henne och öppnade munnen för att säga något, men just då ringde det på ytterdörren.

Det var Christa, och Mary, som hade ställt sig längst från dörren, kikade på henne under lugg. Gitarristen, som räckte Donna ett paket och fick en kram tillbaka, såg ut ungefär som hon brukade. Håret var lika eldrött och stripigt, kläderna lika svarta och tajta. En stor gungande silverring hade ersatt Gibson-gitarren i flickans vänsteröra.

Mary såg hur Maggie och Betty studerade den nyanlända med stort intresse. Maggie, som ju träffat Christa tidigare, hade ett uttryck av motvillig fascination i ansiktet, medan hennes äldre syster verkade mycket ivrig att hälsa och lära känna gästen. Wendy och Mrs Redding avvaktade i fonden.

När alla utom Mary hälsat på Christa fuktade hon läpparna och gick långsamt fram till den nyanlända. Deras blickar möttes och Mary kände en lika plötslig som ljuvlig frid inom sig. Vi delar på en fin upplevelse, tänkte hon. Om inte hon skäms över den så behöver inte jag heller göra det.

Hon fann att hon log mot Christa. Den rödhåriga flickan såg det, hennes anlete sprack upp i ett leende tillbaka och de gav varandra en kram.

Mary höll en låg profil under fikat. Det var Mrs Redding, Donna och Betty som stod för det mesta av konversationen. När teet var uppdrucket plockade Donna fram _Reload_, den senaste Metallicaplattan, och spelade.

"Jag tror jag går och diskar," meddelade Maureen Redding. Hon satte näsan högt i vädret och fortsatte: "I köket ska jag lyssna på lite _riktig_ musik. Jag tror det blir David Bowie."

Mary log mot henne när hon gick därifrån. Betty sjöng med i Metallicalåten.

"_So gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire_."

"Du har bra röst," sa Christa och tittade uppskattande på äldre syster Macnair.

Betty slutade sjunga, bara gapade stumt och stirrade tillbaka.

"Skojar du?" frågade hon misstänksamt.

"Absolut inte." Hon log snabbt. "Din röst är inte... vacker, som Celine Dion. Men den har karaktär, personlighet. Och du håller tonen."

"Men..." För första gången i sitt liv såg Mary tuffa Betty se förlägen ut och hon kunde inte låta bli att le. "...jag är inte musikalisk. Jag kan inte spela något instrument."

"Det är möjligt," svarade Christa. "Men du kan sjunga." Hon tittade på Donna och Mary. "Och vi behöver en sångerska, eller hur tjejer?"

Mary kände sig tveksam. Musiken, eller i alla fall bandet, kändes som något som var avslutat. Det hade tagit slut i kölvattnet av händelserna under julnatten.

Hon kastade en blick på Maggie. Yngre syster Macnair såg ut som ett åskmoln och åskmolnet blev mörkare för varje sekund som gick. Mary tyckte nästan det gick en ilning genom hennes ärr när hon brett leende tittade på Christa.

"Ja, det gör vi verkligen!"

Det hade börjat skymma när Mary vandrade hemåt från Donnas födelsedagsfest. Hon gick i tankar. Betty Macnair som sångerska i bandet! Hur skulle det fungera?

Hon var tvungen att medge att hon saknade musiken, saknade bandet. Att sitta själv och banka på trummorna var verkligen inte samma sak. Det var kul att spela med andra och att stå på scen var fantastiskt.

Hennes steg tog henne mekaniskt längs gångstigen och in på Woodperry Avenue. Så djupt inne i tankarna var hon – Hur skulle det kännas att höra Betty sjunga _Elven Maid_? Skulle hon över huvud taget vilja sjunga den? - att hon bara i ögonvrån noterade den unge mannen som kom gående mot henne, innan de gick rakt på varandra.

Det verkade som han blev lika paff som hon. En bok han gått och läst föll till marken.

Båda tog ett steg bakåt.

"Åh!" utbrast han. "Jag ber så mycket om..."

Hans blick mötte hennes. Hon tittade in i två klara, bruna ögon. De fanns i ett vackert ansikte, med en välformad näsa och en skrattgrop, som inramades av svart, smålockigt hår. Han tystnade. Och stod som förstenad. Och Mary stod som förstenad. Och de tittade in i varandras ögon och om någon kommit och sagt att det hade gått en timme, eller en vecka, eller ett år sedan de stötte mot varandra, skulle ingen av dem ha tvivlat.

Hon vaknade först ur förlamningen; insåg, fastän motvilligt, att hon faktiskt stod utanför sitt hem, stod där – kanske med Tittie kikande inifrån ett fönster – och stirrade fånigt på en främmande ung man.

Hon blinkade till och rörde nätt på huvudet. Det bröt även hans förlamning.

"...ursäkt, Miss."

Reflexmässigt böjde hon sig ner och plockade upp boken han tappat. Utan att tänka närmare på vad det var för en bok räckte hon den till honom.

"Tack," sa han och log.

Hon log tillbaka. Känslan spred sig inom henne, att de var på väg in i en ny förlamning. Det verkade som han kände likadant för han stramade upp sina drag, inte utan problem, det märktes, och bugade lätt.

"God kväll," sa han och gick vidare.

Hon stod blickstilla en lång stund. Så vände hon sig om mot det håll dit han gått. Han hade precis hunnit fram till gångstigen, där den förlorade sig mellan träden. Där stannade han, vände sig om och tittade på henne någon sekund, innan han gick vidare och försvann ur synhåll.

Hon kände sig så matt i hela kroppen att hon satte sig på yttertrappan. Hon misstänkte att alla känslor som slogs inom henne speglades i hennes ansiktsuttryck och de skulle få Tittie att rynka pannan och undra vad det var frågan om.

Fast... om Tittie stått innanför fönstret och sett scenen där ute, så skulle rynkan i hennes panna bli så mycket större om Mary inte kom in. Obeslutsamt reste hon sig, drog ett djupt andetag och gick in.

Gudmodern hade uppenbarligen inte stått och bevakat gatan innanför något av fönstren. Hon befann sig i köket och pysslade med något husligt.

"Har du haft trevligt?" frågade hon utan att vända sig om.

"Ja, det har jag."

"Är du hungrig?"

"Nej, men dödstrött. Jag tror jag går och lägger mig. God natt."

"God natt, älskling."

Hon gick uppför trappan, in i sitt rum och stängde dörren. Så sjönk hon ner på sängen och slöt ögonen. Då kunde hon se det där ansiktet framför sig; den fina näsan, skrattgropen, de bruna ögonen, det mörklockiga håret.

Så öppnade hon ögonen och ruskade på sig. Mary, vad håller du på med? Han kanske bara var en ung man på genomresa. Troligen, högst troligen, kommer du aldrig att se honom igen. Varför drömma?

Men... varför inte? Visst, du har aldrig sett honom förut. Men han kan ju vara nyinflyttad! Nyinflyttad och lite vilsen här, behöver kanske någon som visar honom runt i Solihull. Kanske jobbar han kväll och kommer här förbi varje dag när han har slutat.

Och ärret på hennes bröst började klia.

Vad håller han på med, den där Lord Voldemort? undrade Mary desperat.

Hon låg och vred sig i sängen, visste inte var hon skulle bli av. Det var tredje natten i rad som ärret kliade som vansinnigt. Och varje gång såg hon den där unge mannen för sin inre syn.

Han hade haft... uniform, något slags skoluniform på sig, visst var det så. Hon försökte komma ihåg, men bilderna var dimmiga. Endast hans ansikte var tydligt, och särskilt uttrycket i hans ögon när deras blickar mötts.

Varje kväll fann hon en anledning att ta en promenad i grannskapet. Men varje gång blev hon lika besviken när hon återvände till Woodperry Avenue, släpande benen efter sig för att dra ut på tiden, ge honom varje tänkbar chans att dyka upp. Men det gjorde han inte.

Fjärde kvällen struntade hon i kvällspromenaden, satt inne i extrarummet istället och bankade frenetiskt på trummorna.

Följande kväll kom Donna, och Christa, och Betty. Christa hade med sig en ny sånganläggning som hon hyrt i en musikaffär. De skulle dela på hyran. Den kopplades in och Betty, tydligt nervös, blåste i mikrofonen.

De började med coverlåtar, sådana som Betty kunde. Men den nya sångerskan lät ängslig och osäker – vilket förmodligen var just precis vad hon var.

"Försök slappna av," sa Christa. "Sjung som du gjorde på Donnas kalas!"

Betty försökte men lyckades inget vidare. Då kopplade Christa in ytterligare en mikrofon.

"Vi sjunger båda två," sa hon.

Hon drog igång låten, _Heaven's On Fire_, på gitarren och Donna och Mary föll in, försökte bygga upp kraft hos sångerskan. Och Christa tog i allt vad hon orkade. Och då började Betty också göra det. Och de sjöng låten om och om igen, och när de körde den för femte gången slutade Christa sjunga mitt i andra versen. Och Betty sjöng på, och alla kunde höra att där fanns kraft, där fanns intensitet och där fanns personlighet i hennes röst.

"Jättebra!" sa Christa efteråt och gav henne ett strålande leende. Och Betty log tillbaka och såg nästan lycklig ut.

Villa gjorde en miserabel match. Mary var dålig, men Angela var ännu sämre och det var hon som blev utbytt mot Maggie med kvarten kvar. Bytet gav inget resultat och laget fick vända hem utan poäng.

"Säsongen är inte slut, tjejer," påminde Tom i bussen. "Ska vi kämpa för att bli uppflyttade eller inte?" Han väntade inte på ett svar. "Nu glömmer vi den här matchen. Nästa vecka vill jag se ett helt annat lag som springer ut på planen i de mörkröda tröjorna."

Lagom moloken efter den oinspirerade insatsen lommade Mary hemåt. Hon gick Woodperry Avenue söderut och svängde åt vänster, på väg fram mot hemmet... och där kom han gående. Hennes hjärta gjorde en frivolt i bröstet.

Han upptäckte henne nästa sekund och liksom hejdade sig i steget för ett ögonblick innan han fortsatte. Hon såg ett leende på hans läppar redan innan de kom fram till varandra, och hon visste att samma leende fanns i hennes eget ansikte.

Han stannade. Och hon stannade. Någonstans noterade hon att de ännu inte var framme vid hennes hem, inte inom synhåll från fönstren.

"Hej igen," sa han.

"Hej," sa hon och tyckte att hon darrade i hela kroppen.

Hans blick gjorde ett snabbt svep över henne, från topp till tå, och hennes hjärta hoppade över ett slag. Luktar jag svett?

"Jag har... varit och spelat fotboll," sa hon.

"Fotboll?" För ett ögonblick var hans anlete blankt som ytan på en stilla damm. "Öh... okay, fotboll."

Han log, och kliade sig lite i håret. Och hon log, och lekte lite med ett örhänge.

"Eh... vacker kväll," försökte han och hon noterade en stark Londondialekt.

Hon nickade. Hjärtat bultade i hennes bröst, men det faktum att han verkade lika nervös gjorde att hon åter vågade öppna munnen:

"Är du... nyinflyttad?"

"Eh... ja. Ja, det är jag." Han log igen och sträckte fram handen. "Jag heter Tristan. Tristan Ivory."

"Ivory?" Hon tog handen. "Mary Potter." Kände hon hur han kramade till extra hårt om hennes hand, för en sekund? Hon indikerade med huvudet mot husen bortom det de stod utanför. "Jag bor där borta. Var bor du?"

"Jag bor... öh... i en liten stuga, i utkanten av stan."

Mary släppte hans hand. Han höll sin kvar ett par sekunder, som om han hoppades att den skulle gripas igen av hennes. Hon såg forskande på honom. En liten stuga i utkanten av stan? Och han verkade läsa hennes tankar.

"Stugan ägs av en bekant till mina föräldrar," förklarade han.

"Aha." Hon log igen, trevande, och fick ett leende tillbaka. Så studerade hon hans klädnad lite närmare. Byxorna och kappan liknade dem som universitetsstudenter brukade ha på sig vid formella tillfällen. "Är du student?"

Han nickade ivrigt.

"Jag studerar... växter."

"Aha. Men då har du kommit till rätt plats. Vi har flera intressanta platser i närheten som är berömda för sitt växtliv." Hon gjorde en paus. "Men det vet du förstås redan."

"Nej." Han gjorde en grimas, som för att ursäkta sig. "Jag har precis kommit hit och... ja, jag valde den här platsen för att det fanns en bostad här till mig. Vad är det för intressanta platser här finns?"

"Castle Bromwich Hall Gardens är en väldigt fin park. Jag tror den är från 1500-talet, men den har restaurerats ganska nyligen. De har bland annat anlagt en järnekslabyrint där. Och lite längre norrut har vi våtmarkerna vid Plants Brook."

Han tog ett halvt steg närmare henne och log igen.

"Det låter ju fantastiskt! Du tror inte..." Han tvekade. "Skulle du kunna tänka dig att visa mig någon av de platserna, om du har tid någon gång?"

Hon seglade in i hans ögon och fann att hon log tillbaka mot honom.

"Jo, det..." Hennes ärr började klia och hon vred på sig för att skaka av sig känslan. "...skulle vara trevligt." Hennes hjärta bultade. "Det är söndag imorgon. Då är jag ledig."

"Kan vi åka imorgon?" Han tittade på henne och kunde inte dölja sin glädje. "Jag kommer hit och hämtar dig!"

Hon log, snett, tänkte på Tittie. Gudmodern skulle kanske ha åsikter om lämpligheten i att åka på heldagsutflykt med en manlig bekant som man just har träffat.

"Gångstigen där borta leder ut till en större väg." Hon pekade med tummen åt det håll hon menade. "Vi kan träffas där så går vi tillsammans till busshållplatsen."

Han nickade glatt. Marys ärr kliade igen och hon kunde knappt stå stilla. Med all självbehärskning hon kunde uppbåda tog hon ett par steg från honom, i riktning mot hemmet.

"Jag måste hem och duscha nu. God natt."

"God natt," sa han och gick baklänges därifrån, hans blick fäst på henne.

Hon vinkade snabbt och skyndade sig in.

"Tittie, jag och... hrm, Donna sticker upp till Castle Bromwich idag."

Mary passade på när gudmodern var fullt upptagen med att spika ihop ett par uggleburar som skulle levereras samma dag.

"Okay, älskling. Tag ordentligt på dig, det är bara april."

"Javisst. Vi ses ikväll."

Snabbt hoppade hon i skor och jacka och skuttade iväg. Han stod redan vid mötesplatsen när hon kom dit. Hon var tvungen att fnissa när hon såg hans utstyrsel; oljeställ, långa strumpor och stövlar. Liten ryggsäck på ryggen. Han såg ut som en pojkscout.

Han log, möjligen tolkande hennes fniss som ett leende. Och hon såg snabbt till så att det blev ett sådant också.

"Har du väntat länge?" undrade hon när hon stannat intill honom.

"Nej, ingen fara." Han tittade in i hennes ögon. "Det är hemskt vänligt av dig att lägga din lediga dag på att följa med mig."

"Ingen orsak. Jag tycker det ska bli roligt."

Hon kände att hon inte klarade av att möta hans blick längre, så hon började gå i riktning mot busshållplatsen. Han sa heller inget.

De fick vänta en stund på bussen. Det kändes som en evighet. Mary visste inte vad hon skulle säga och uppenbarligen visste inte han det heller. De gav varandra snabba, förstulna blickar och tittade genast bort igen när de mötte den andres blick. En gång provade han ett leende och fick ett blekt tillbaka innan hon tittade åt annat håll. Slutligen, ungefär när Mary absolut inte längre visste var hon skulle bli av, dök bussen upp.

Han satte sig bredvid henne på ett säte, så pass nära att deras byxben snuddade vid varandra. Hennes hjärta började bulta.

Början av färden fixade hon genom att peka ut ett och annat landmärke i Solihull för honom. Men när de tog slut ebbade också konversationen ut. Förtvivlat försökte hon komma på något att prata om. Han lyckades något bättre.

"Åker du ofta till det här Castle Bromwich?"

"Nej, inte särskilt."

Hon flyttade sitt högra ben lite åt höger, så de fick fastare kontakt.

"Kan man... äta lunch där?" frågade han.

"Javisst." Så, utan att kunna hjälpa det: "De har jättegod köttpaj med potatismos!"

"Då äter vi det."

Hon log mot honom. Han rörde på sig så hans ärm strök mot hennes, och stannade kvar i beröring. Hon började brinna långsamt.

De promenerade genom parken, först förbi slottet och därefter bort till labyrinten av järnek och hagtorn. De tog några steg in och häckarna i den gamla medeltida labyrinten, återplanterad ett antal år tidigare, omslöt dem.

"Häftigt," sa Tristan och log.

Innan Mary hann svara satte han iväg och försvann bakom närmaste krök. Mary bet sig fundersamt i läppen. Så grep spänningsmomentet henne och med ett leende på läpparna gav hon sig iväg efter honom.

När hon svängde runt nästa hörn var han förstås borta, det hade hon räknat med. Hon fortsatte inåt och efter att ha svängt runt ett antal hörn utan att stöta på honom kom hon fram till en öppen plats mitt inne i labyrinten. Villrådig tittade hon sig omkring och satte sig så ner på knä en stund för att se om han skulle visa sig. Men ingen syntes och hon reste sig för att ta sig in bland häckarna igen. Och plötsligt stod han där, alldeles intill henne, som om han dykt upp ur tomma intet. För bråkdelen av en sekund greps hon av panik och hann tänka: Vem är han egentligen? Kan jag lita på honom?

Så såg hon hans leende och slappnade av, mer eller mindre i famnen på honom. Hon grep tag i kragen på hans skjorta – oljejackan stack upp ur den halvöppna ryggsäcken.

"Du skrämde mig," mumlade hon.

"Förlåt, det var inte meningen."

Hon blev alldeles varm när han la sin arm om henne och hon lät honom leda henne ut ur labyrinten och in bland några lummiga träd. Där sjönk han ner på gräset och hon satte sig bredvid.

"Här är väldigt fint," sa han.

"Mm. Har du sett några intressanta växter?"

"Ja, absolut." Han klarade strupen och bytte ämne. "Bor du med dina föräldrar och syskon i det där huset, där vi..." Han log. "...sprang in i varandra?"

Hon besvarade leendet, delvis för att vinna tid. Detta höll på att bli personligt. När hennes hjärta tog ett skutt insåg hon att det var precis vad hon ville att det skulle bli. Är han verkligen intresserad av mig?

"Eh..." Hon slickade sig om läpparna. "Min familjebakgrund är lite speciell. Mina föräldrar dog när jag var liten..." Hon tyckte sig se en glimt i hans ögon vid orden. "...och jag bor hos min gudmor, som har uppfostrat mig."

Han ordnade snabbt till sina anletsdrag, rynkade pannan och såg ledsen ut.

"Det låter alldeles förfärligt, att de dog när du bara var liten. Vad hände?"

En elak trollkarl dödade dem. Nej, det kan man ju inte berätta. Då tror han att jag är helknäpp. Bättre att köra med den variant som följt med genom uppväxten.

"Huset där vi bodde brann ner. De dog. Jag överlevde." Hon log blekt. "Ja, det är förfärligt, men jag var så liten att jag inte minns något om det." Hon sträckte en aning på halsen. "Min gudmor är den bästa mamma man kan ha, hon har gjort allt för mig."

Han log, där fanns värme i hans ögon och långsamt sträckte han ut handen och la den på hennes, på gräset. Hon lät honom ha den där.

"Inga syskon?" frågade han.

Jo, en bror som är superstjärna i trollkarlsvärlden.

"Nej. Bara jag och min gudmor."

Han gjorde en snabb grimas. Hon noterade den, samtidigt som hon öppnade munnen för att flytta konversationens fokus mot honom.

"Du då? Vad gör dina föräldrar?"

"Eh..." Han verkade bli ungefär lika ställd som hon blivit. "Min... min far jobbar som tjänsteman på... på kommunkontoret där vi bor. Min mamma är hemma och sköter huset." Så bytte han ämne igen, tillbaka till henne. "Hur kom det sig att du överlevde branden där dina föräldrar dog?"

"Jag sov hos min gudmor den natten." Hon rös till, ofrivilligt, när tankarna på vad som verkligen skett den där natten kom för henne. "Det var ren tur."

För ett ögonblick tyckte hon sig se spel av känslor över hans ansikte, som om han rörts av det hon berättat. Så log han och drog sakta med ett par fingrar längs hennes hand.

"Du sa att de har god köttpaj med potatismos här. Jag är hungrig."

Hon log glatt mot honom.

"Då går vi och äter!"

De steg av bussen. Mary betraktade den när den försvann bort längs vägen. Så tittade hon på Tristan, mötte hans blick som redan var riktad mot henne.

"Mary, det har varit en underbar dag."

"Tack, det... det tycker jag också."

"Eh... jag vill gärna träffa dig igen."

Hennes hjärta slog en svettig trumvirvel i bröstet och hon var säker på att hon rodnade.

"Ja, hemskt gärna. Vi kanske kan ringa varandra." Hon letade i fickorna efter penna och papper.

"Eh... ringa?" Han blinkade till och såg frågande ut för ett ögonblick. Så var det som om polletten trillade ner och han skrattade till. "Ja, ja, ringa. Jo, men..." Snabb grimas. "...du vet, den där gubben som jag hyr stugan av, han är lite... speciell. Han har ingen telefon."

"Ojdå. Hmm..."

Hon funderade. Men han hann före.

"Vi kanske kan bestämma att vi träffas nästa söndag?"

Inte förrän då? En hel vecka! Hon log blekt och accepterade.

De hade tagit sin mat och satt sig ner när Donna la armbågarna mot bordet, stöttade hakan mot fingrarna och kikade finurligt mot Mary.

"Och vem var du på Castle Bromwich Hall med i söndags?"

Mary bara gapade. Hur kan hon veta... Såg hon oss när vi satt på bussen? Nej, den går till en massa andra ställen också.

"Hur..."

Donna log.

"Jag stötte på Tittie hos slaktaren igår kväll och hon frågade hur vi hade haft det på Castle Bromwich Hall." Hon himlade lätt med ögonen. "Och du ska vara glad för att jag faktiskt har en smula skådistalang. Jag lyckades öhömma och hrmhrmma tills jag insåg att du, min bästis, har påstått för din kära gudmor att du och jag skulle åka till slottet. Jotack, sa jag sen. Vi hade trevligt." Hon lutade sig tillbaka och la armarna i kors över bröstet. "Så, vem?"

Mary suckade.

"Okay," sa hon och lyckades leverera ett litet leende. "Jag var där med en kille... som jag knappt känner."

Donnas ögon vidgades i det trinda ansiktet.

"Som du knappt känner? Var har du träffat honom?"

"På gatan utanför vårt hus." Hon berättade om de två snabba mötena med en veckas mellanrum. "Jag vet," fortsatte hon så och kände hur hon rodnade, "att det låter tramsigt med kärlek vid första ögonkastet och så, men... ja, han är faktiskt hemskt söt och gullig. Och du svarade rätt, för vi hade trevligt på slottet... och han vill träffa mig igen!"

"Mmm. Vad heter han? Vad gör han? Hur ser han ut? När får jag träffa honom?"

Mary skrattade åt alla frågorna som slungades mot henne av en ivrig Donna.

"Han heter Tristan. Tristan Ivory."

"Ivory? Det kan man väl inte heta?"

"Öh... jo, det kan man väl. Det var vad han sa, i alla fall. Han studerar växter. Det var därför jag berättade om trädgården vid Castle Bromwich Hall och då frågade han om jag ville ta med honom dit."

Så beskrev hon honom; det mörka, smålockiga håret, de bruna ögonen, den finmejslade näsan, skrattgropen... Framför henne suckade Donna, nästan matt.

"Du är förälskad, vännen," konstaterade hon. "När ska ni träffas igen?"

De flanerade i parken en bit från Marys hem. Det var en vacker vårdag. Mary hade en blus med kort ärm och även Tristan hade tagit av sin kappa och gick i uppvikta skjortärmar. De gick så pass nära varandra att deras bara armar då och då snuddade vid varandra, och varje gång det hände gick en het ström genom Marys kropp.

"Har veckan varit bra?" frågade hon.

"Ja. Jag har varit ute i närheten av stugan och hittat en del... hm, intressanta saker. Din då?"

"Jodå, ganska bra. Vi tog en poäng i fotbollsmatchen igår. Det hade förstås varit bättre om vi hade vunnit."

"Jag har hört..." Han avbröt sig tvärt och hon tittade undrande på honom. Med ett snabbt leende fortsatte han: "Jag har hört att ditt lag är väldigt bra. Det skulle vara kul att se en match."

"Jaså, vem har sagt att vi är bra?"

"Öh... en... en bekant till gubben jag hyr stugan av. När spelar ni nästa match?"

"Nästa lördag, men det är bortamatch. Om två veckor är det serieavslutning hemma." Hon log bistert. "Derby mot Blues." Hon såg frågetecknet som började formas i hans ögon och såg sig tvingad att förklara. "Birmingham City alltså, vår värsta fiende!"

"Derby? Är det där du spelar?"

Hon rynkade pannan. Vilken oerhörd okunskap om fotboll! Vad _är_ det här för en kille egentligen?

"Nej, men... jag menar, vi spelar derby, lokalderby mot Birmingham. Jag spelar ju i Villa! Villa Aztecs, visste inte din bekant det?"

Han såg helt perplex ut för ett ögonblick, sådär mystiskt blank som en fridfull vattenyta.

"Jo, det..." Han skrattade till. "Du får ursäkta mig, jag lever mycket i min växtvärld. Jag är inte så bra på fotbollsjargong."

Hon log och stack in handen under hans arm.

"Det är okay. Det är jag som är fotbollstokig." Han log tillbaka, kramade lätt hennes hand. "Så du håller inte på med någon idrott?" frågade hon.

"Jo, i skolan var jag rätt duktig i qu... qu... qu..." Det var som något höll på att fastna i halsen på honom. Medan hon oroligt tittade på honom harklade han sig häftigt. "...curling!"

"Curling! Oj då! Det har jag aldrig spelat, fattar inte vad det går ut på ens."

Han skrattade till igen.

"Nej, det är ingen förlust. Jag har inte heller spelat det på flera år nu." Han tittade sig omkring. "Här finns inget kafé? Det skulle smaka bra med en kopp te."

"Nej, men jag tänkte att vi skulle gå och hälsa på min bästa kompis, Donna," sa hon med len, spinnande röst. "Hon vill så gärna träffa dig, och hon gör jättegott te!"

Han fuktade läpparna.

"Okay."

Donna var ensam hemma när de ringde på. Mary undrade hur kompisen lyckats lura iväg både sin pappa och de odrägliga bröderna.

"Hej," sa den burrhåriga flickan nu och tittade intresserat på Tristan. "Donna heter jag."

"Tristan. Trevligt att träffas."

"Donna är min allra bästa vän," sa Mary leende medan de satte sig runt tebordet och Donna hällde upp. "Vi har känt varandra sedan vi började småskolan."

De drack någon minut under tystnad. Så tittade Tristan på Donna.

"Ja, Marys uppväxt var ju förfärlig, med den där branden och allt."

"Ja," svarade Donna och såg deltagande ut. "Men Ti... eh, hennes gudmor har tagit så väl hand om henne. Hon är toppen, Chastity!"

Han log snabbt och nickade.

"Eh... spelar du också fotboll?" undrade han.

"O, ja. Jag spelade långt innan Mary började."

"Donna är stentuff mittback," sa Mary.

"Men du skulle se Marys finter," sa kompisen. "Hon springer rakt genom försvararna... och får bollen med sig! Ingen fattar hur det går till. Det är rena magin!"

Tristan höjde ögonbrynen.

"Magi? Är det verkligen det?"

"Sluta, Donna!" bad Mary som kände sig generad. "Det... det är inget konstigt med mina finter. Dessutom lyckas de bara ibland. Ibland kan jag absolut ingenting på planen."

"Det är när Chastity sätter det onda ögat på dig," skämtade Donna. Hon vände sig till Tristan. "Marys gudmor är jättehäftig. Hon odlar en massa konstiga växter i trädgården och hennes farfar var en trollkarl i Afrika."

Han spärrade upp ögonen.

"En trollkarl?"

"Äsch!" Mary slog till Donna på armen och log. "Tristan, lyssna inte på henne. Hon snackar bara skit. Min gudmor odlar lite timjan och basilika som hon säljer till medicinindustrin. Inget spännande alls." För att få bort samtalet från Tittie och henne själv bytte hon snabbt ämne. "Donna, Tristan spelar curling!"

"Va? Curling? Är det... är det den där konstiga sporten där man ska sopa en isbana så att en sak som ser ut som en glaserad njurpaj kan kana iväg så långt som möjligt?"

Han gjorde en liten grimas.

"Ja, jag... jag spelade lite i skolan. Det var länge sedan nu."

"Var kommer du från?" ville Donna veta. "Det låter som London eller däromkring."

"Croydon. Söder om London." Han höjde ögonbrynen. "Tråkig plats. Här är mycket finare."

"Var det där du gick i skolan?"

"Öh... ja, det var det."

Donna såg ivrig ut.

"Jag har en kusin som bor där. Får se, vad är det nu den skolan heter där hon jobbar."

Det ryckte till i Tristans mungipa.

"Det vill säga," sa han, "jag gick bara där ett par år. Min familj flyttade upp till... till Skottland under några år, så då gick jag i skola där."

"Jaha," sa Donna och studerade honom.

Tristan tittade snabbt på Mary. Deras blickar möttes, han log lite trevande mot henne och hon log tillbaka.

"Han är hemskt gullig," sa Donna.

De satt och åt på sin vanliga lunchurestaurang.

"Ja," sa Mary och log.

"Men lite konstig," fortsatte Donna.

Marys gaffel, med en bit kött, stannade på väg mot munnen och hon tittade på sin bästis.

"Konstig?"

"Ja, lite... nervös, när jag frågade om hans skola och sådant. Det var som om han inte ville svara."

Mary rynkade pannan. Var det så?

"Men," sa Donna med en suck, "du är ju likadan. Vill inte berätta något om dig själv, eller om Titties jobb och annat." Hon himlade med ögonen. "Ni passar nog väldigt bra ihop, du och han."

Mary log och stoppade in köttbiten i munnen. Donna, om du visste vilken bra anledning jag har att vara hemlighetsfull, tänkte hon. Både inför dig och Tristan. Om han visste allt om mig skulle han få spader!

"Donna, älskling, du vet väl allt om mig," spann hon. "Och Titties grejor vet jag själv ingenting om. Jag begriper inte vad det är hon pysslar med ute i växthuset."

Donna log och skakade på huvudet.

"När ska ni träffas nästa gång?"

"Onsdag kväll."

"Hemma hos dig? Har han varit hos dig? Träffat Tittie?"

"Nej, inte än. Nej, jag ska faktiskt besöka honom i den där stugan där han bor."

"Mm, det låter spännande. Du måste berätta allt!"

"Tittie."

"Mm."

"Jag... kommer hem senare ikväll.

"Jaså. Ska du något särskilt? Äter du ute?"

"Eh... jag tror det. Jag ska... hälsa på en... en kille som jag har träffat... några gånger."

Gudmodern la sitt handarbete åt sidan och betraktade henne. I blicken fanns både glädje, nyfikenhet och en smula oro.

"Vad är det för en kille?"

"Han studerar växter. Det är därför han är här. Han är... väldigt snäll och trevlig."

"Vad heter han?"

"Tristan. Tristan Ivory." Hon undrade om gudmodern skulle undra över efternamnet, men det gjorde hon inte. "Han bor i en liten stuga nära Bills Wood."

"Hmm." Viss ökad oro nu. "Du kommer hem senast klockan tio."

"Javisst!"

Mary steg av bussen på Stratford Road och där stod han och väntade på henne. Det syntes direkt i hans ögon hur glad han var att se henne. När hon kom fram till honom la han händerna på hennes axlar. En lätt rysning gick genom henne och hon lutade sitt huvud mot hans axel.

Det kändes bara naturligt att han tog hennes hand när de började promenera. Långsamt gick de fram mot Bills Wood, längs kanten på skogspartiet och vidare ut mot slutet av bebyggelsen.

Stugan låg lite för sig själv under några träd. Den verkade gammal, enkel... men solid. Han tog fram en gammaldags nyckel och låste upp.

"Var så god," sa han och log.

För ett ögonblick tvekade hon. Det var som om hon kände något... mörkt? Hotande? Hon såg James Hetfield för sin inre syn och blinkade till. Alvstenen kändes... påtaglig, närvarande, mot hennes hud.

Hon tittade på Tristan, in i de mörka ögonen. Där fanns inget ont i hans blick. Hon steg in.

Stugan bestod, så vitt hon kunde se, av ett enda stort rum. I ena änden fanns ett litet pentry och i andra ett draperi som uppenbarligen dolde en säng. Rummet var i övrigt spartanskt möblerat; ett matbord med två stolar, en sliten soffa vid ena väggen, en kombinerad hylla och byrå som var totalt fri från dekorationer, en eldstad och, lutad mot den, en sopkvast.

"Sitt ner," sa Tristan och skyndade bort mot pentryt. Han stökade där en liten stund och kom tillbaka med en tebricka. "Var så god."

Mary tittade sig omkring.

"Sitter du här och läser?" undrade hon när hon noterade frånvaron av böcker, pennor och anteckningsblock.

"Öh... ja, men just nu har jag böckerna i min ryggsäck. Jag var på biblioteket tidigare idag."

Marys blick gled runt rummet medan hon smakade på teet. Bordet där de satt var lindrigt rent, stolarna knarrade när de rörde sig. Eldstaden hade ett par avslagna kanter och askan låg hög inuti. Det enda i rummet som var blänkande rent var... kvasten.

"Fin... sopkvast," sa hon.

Han hostade till våldsamt, så te sprutade ut över golvet. Darrande torkade han sig om munnen med skjortärmen.

"Hur är det?" frågade hon oroligt.

"Åh, jag... fick teet i fel strupe." Han återvann kontrollen över sig och lyckades prestera ett blekt leende. "Jag var tvungen att städa innan... innan du skulle komma, och då råkade jag bryta gubbens kvast. Så jag var ute och köpte en ny."

"Jag förstår." Hon log mot honom. "Det var ett gott te."

"Tack."

Sakta reste han sig från stolen och sjönk ner på knä intill hennes stol. Med blicken fäst på henne la han handen på hennes hand. Han böjde sig fram så hans ansikte var bara några centimeter från hennes ansikte.

"Mary..."

Hon böjde sig fram en aning. Han gjorde likadant. Hon slöt ögonen och kände hans läppar mot sina. Så drog han sig tillbaka en aning.

"Du är..." Hon öppnade ögonen och tittade på honom. "...inte som någon annan flicka jag har träffat."

Hans röst var fylld av värme men Mary blinkade till när hon tyckte sig se en tår i hans öga.

"Åh, Tristan," suckade hon och slog armarna om honom.

Han höll henne hårt och hon slappnade av, slöt åter ögonen och lät sig hållas. Hon märkte hur han sökte hennes mun med sin och när deras läppar möttes än en gång särade hon på dem och släppte in honom.


	9. Chapter 9

Mary Potter och den berömde lillebrodern

av J A Lord

NIO

Södra läktaren, där de finaste sittplatserna fanns, var nästan fullsatt. Bakom målen fanns de båda lagens mest fanatiska supporters; de mörkröda och ljusblå på ena sidan, de blå och vita på den andra.

Lagen var inne på planen och betraktade bistert varandra. Den här matchen, derbyt mot Birmingham City, liknade ingen annan. Mary kände atmosfären, kunde nästan ta på den. Detta var säsongens största, hetaste, viktigaste match. Den gällde mycket mer än de tre poäng som rent tabellmässigt stod på spel.

"Vi hälsar dagens gästande lag, Birmingham City, välkomna," sa speakern och överröstades nästan av hemmasupportrar som skrikande förklarade att gästerna inte skulle känna sig det minsta välkomna.

Mary stod och joggade lätt på stället, på sin utgångsplats långt ute på vänsterkanten. Kedjan med alvstenen var noggrant tejpad under tröjan och fysiskt kändes allt bra. Men något oroade henne. Och hon visste vad det var... fast ändå inte.

Det var Tristan. Pojken som hon känt mindre än en månad, som hon bara träffat en handfull gånger men som ändå satt sig fast i hennes hjärta. Och hon var säker på att han kände likadant för henne. Inte kunde han väl _spela_ alla de känslor som strålade ut från honom!

"Jag måste åka bort... några dagar," hade han sagt innan hon gav sig iväg från hans lilla stuga. "Eh... träffa min lärare och planera mina fortsatta studier."

Det var nu tio dagar sedan och han hade fortfarande inte kommit tillbaka. Åtminstone hade han inte hört av sig.

Hon kunde känna lukten av honom, känna musklerna på hans rygg när hon höll om honom, känna hans läppar och tunga mot sina, se den varma blicken i hans ögon. Men ändå... Det fanns något... underligt över honom.

"_Han var lite konstig. Lite... nervös, när jag frågade om hans skola och sådant. Det var som om han inte ville svara._" Hon kunde höra Donnas röst, när de diskuterat Tristan över lunch. "_Men du är ju likadan. Vill inte berätta något om dig själv, eller om Titties jobb och annat. Ni passar nog väldigt bra ihop, du och han._"

Men jag har ju en fantastiskt bra anledning! ropade hon inom sig, för hundrafemtioelfte gången. Jag är en häxa, även om jag är en vingklippt sådan. Och det kan jag inte berätta ens för dig, Donna.

Domaren blåste i sin pipa och avbröt hennes tankar. Angela Holton gjorde avspark, passade snett bakåt till Marion Cates och Mary sprang framåt på sin kant.

Spelet trycktes ihop på mitten. Tom hade sagt att det förmodligen skulle bli på det viset.

"Birmingham spelar fysiskt," sa han. "De vet att det är deras enda chans mot oss. De kommer att försöka döda stora ytor av planen."

Om detta verkligen var blåtröjornas målsättning så lyckades de perfekt. Under hela första halvlek fick inte Mary en enda boll att löpa på.

"De går in för noll-noll," sa Tom i pausen. "Vi måste bryta mönstret. Heather och Karen," han tittade på de två ytterbackarna, "ni måste få upp bollar till Mary och Sherry Jo. Och vi måste alla bli mer rörliga."

Laget försökte under andra halvlek, men motståndarna slet sönder allt spel mycket framgångsrikt. De skar av ytor och om en boll vid något enstaka tillfälle nådde ut mot någon av de mörkröda yttrarna hade Birminghams backar redan skickligt sprungit upp och ställt mottagaren off-side.

Med kvarten kvar såg Mary hur Maggie började värma upp vid sidan av planen. Är det jag som ska bytas ut? frågade hon sig. Och plötsligt insåg hon att hon inte alls ville bli utbytt, inte i derbyt!

När Villas defensiva mittfält ett par minuter senare - med Maggie redan stående på sidlinjen, väntande på att få komma in - erövrade bollen en bit in på egen planhalva sprang Mary inte framåt, på sin kant, utan inåt i planen och bakåt, så hon befann sig på egen planhalva. Motståndarnas försvarare såg osäkra ut, visste inte om de skulle följa efter henne.

Donna hittade fram med en hård passning längs marken. Mary tog emot, vände på stället och satte fart framåt. Backarna kom emot henne från var sitt håll men hon var snabbare än dem. Som ett spjut rusade hon med bollen mot Birminghams mål. In i straffområdet. Målvakten sprang ut för att försöka reducera skottvinkeln, de sprang i full karriär rakt mot varandra och Mary kände hur hon föll handlöst, som om någon slagit henne i ryggen med full kraft. Så svartnade det för ögonen på henne.

Hon öppnade ögonen, märkte att hon låg på rygg. Det brände som eld i hennes bröst. Alvstenen! Nej, ärret! Det kliade som galet. Nej, det var inte bara ärret, det var också alvstenen, den brände mot hennes hud. I övrigt trodde hon att hon var oskadd.

Hon hörde röster omkring sig, upprörda röster som diskuterade.

"Men jag var inte i närheten av henne! Hon var minst en meter från mig när hon föll!"

En förtvivlad röst. Hon förstod att det var birminghammålvaktens röst och hon insåg att domaren hade blåst straff till Villa.

En skugga föll över hennes ansikte. Hon tittade upp och såg ett storburrigt hår. Donna, och hon såg orolig ut.

"Mary, är du okay?"

Mary reste sig upp i sittande ställning. Samtidigt hörde hon, borta från sidlinjen, Maggies utrop:

"Men det är ju för fan min farbror!"

Mary såg sig omkring och blicken fastnade på den norra läktaren. Den var nästan folktom, men hon såg en person där. En person med lång klädnad, svagt vajande i brisen, och för bråkdelen av en sekund såg hon en långsmal tingest i figurens hand. Och hon såg vem figuren var, och hennes hjärta blev iskallt. Det var Tristan.

Som en blixt stod det klart för henne vad som hänt. Hon hade blivit utsatt för en attack, en magisk attack från en trollstav, och hon hade klarat sig tack vare skyddet från alvstenen. Nu hade det hänt, det som Sirius Black varnat för. De hade spårat upp henne och var ute efter att döda henne, för att hon var syster till Harry Potter. Och den som hållit i den attackerande trollstaven var Tristan. Han var utsänd av de onda och han hade försökt döda henne.

Chocken av den insikten hann knappt tränga in i henne förrän hon såg att där fanns ytterligare en person på norra läktaren, ytterligare en mansperson. Han låg ner, helt orörlig, lite på tvärs över två bänkar och någonstans förstod Mary att det var den personen – för det kunde ju inte vara Tristan! - som var Maggies farbror. Maggies farbror! I sällskap med en ond trollkarl. Hur var det möjligt?

Hennes nästa tanke, som kom till henne samtidigt som domaren resolut viftade bort alla protester från birminghamspelarna och la bollen tillrätta på straffpunkten, fick henne att stelna till av skräck: Nu kommer han väl att försöka igen, nu när han har oskadliggjort Maggies farbror som av någon underlig anledning var där och försökte stoppa honom.

Men knappt hade den tanken slagit rot hos henne förrän nästa överraskning visade sig, i form av en välbekant figur som kom stävande från bortre ingången till idrottsplatsen: Chastity Chard. Och Mary blinkade till – gudmodern kom gående i sällskap av en man, en svartklädd man med axellångt, mörkt hår och en märkligt fjädrande, spindellik gång. Och för tusendelen av en sekund tyckte Mary att hon, trots avståndet, kunde möta blicken i mannens svarta ögon, och blicken borrade sig in i hennes djupaste inre. Hon blinkade, och när hon åter tittade mot gudmodern var denna ensam. Hade den mörkögde mannen varit... bara en synvilla? Konturerna av en svart... fågel försvann mot grönområdet bortom parken.

För en sekund trodde Mary att hon skulle få panik. I ögonvrån skymtade hon Maggie som springande var på väg runt planen för att ta sig upp på den norra läktaren. Så anade Mary att saker hände i straffområdet intill henne och vände på huvudet just som Angela dunkade in bollen otagbart i ena krysset och publiken tjöt.

Villaspelarna jublade och kramade om Angela, och de kramade om Mary som orsakat straffen. Och sist av alla kom Donna och hon höll kvar Mary i sina armar och viskade i hennes öra:

"Mary, vad är det som händer här egentligen?"

"Jag... är inte säker."

Desperat lösgjorde hon sig från väninnan och sprang bort mot sidlinjen medan hon signalerade till Tom att hon ville byta. Hon kände att hon inte skulle klara av att fullfölja matchen, med allt som var på gång på den norra läktaren. Hennes liv kunde mycket väl vara i akut fara om hon fortsatte att exponera sig på planen! Visserligen var Tittie där nu, men ändå.

I all hast for Rhonda Jennings upp, gjorde rekordsnabb stretching och hoppade in istället för Mary.

"Är du skadad?" frågade Tom oroligt.

"Ont överallt," svarade hon och drog på överdragströjan medan hon nervöst sneglade upp mot norra läktaren.

Hon såg hur hennes gudmor hade lagt armen om Maggie och uppenbarligen talade lugnande till flickan. Tristan hade satt sig ner och den andre mannen, Maggies farbror, låg fortfarande orörlig tvärs över två bänkar. Som Mary tittade makade sig Tristan närmare honom och la honom mer tillrätta. Flickan såg också hur två av funktionärerna på arenan hade noterat den underliga situationen och var på väg dit.

Inför hennes ögon gick Chastity ner och ställde sig framför den liggande mannen, med ryggen mot planen. Samtidigt reste sig Tristan och gick upp till Maggie. Ett sting gick genom Marys hjärta när hon såg honom lägga armen om den blonda flickan, men hon försökte intala sig att han på något vis tröstade henne.

Men vad betyder detta? frågade hon sig. Begriper inte Tittie att han, Tristan, just försökt döda mig? Hur kan hon... Eller... var det inte så det gick till? Var det i själva verket så att det var farbrodern som försökte döda mig och... och Tristan som på något sätt oskadliggjorde honom? Är Maggies farbror en trollkarl? _Är Maggie en häxa?_

Tanken fick henne att rysa i hela kroppen. Hon önskade sig intensivt tillbaka till tiden före sin sjuttonde födelsedag, före den tidpunkt då Sirius Black kommit in i hennes liv, berättat för henne om sakernas tillstånd... och sedan gått och blivit dödad.

Med en kraftansträngning vred hon blicken mot planen, försökte koncentrera sig på vad som hände där under matchens sista skälvande minuter. Birmingham anföll nu, förstås, det var de ju tvingade att göra om de skulle få någon poäng med sig hem.

I ögonvrån noterade hon att Maggie sakta började gå nerför läktaren. Hon såg också att farbrodern rest på sig och kunde nu vagt skönja hans drag. Mannen var grovlagd, ganska lik Maggies pappa och hade gammaldags lantmanskläder på sig. Medan Mary tittade på började han gå från platsen där dramat inträffat, tillsammans med Chastity och Tristan. Gudmodern vände sig till de två funktionärerna, som kommit fram, och sa något till dem. Vad än det var hon sa verkade de godta det, för de nickade och vände åter neråt.

Matchen var slut. Den slutade 1-0 till Villa och merparten av publiken jublade och viftade med flaggor och halsdukar. Bortasupportrarna troppade av.

Händelserna vid matchslutet tog Marys uppmärksamhet i anspråk en stund och när hon åter vände blicken mot bortre sidan var gudmodern, Tristan och Maggies farbror försvunna. Mary sökte med viss tvekan Maggie med blicken, men den blonda flickan verkade ungefär lika omskakad som hon själv kände sig. Mary såg hur Donna gick fram till Maggie och sa något, men Maggie bara skakade på huvudet, viftade avvärjande med armen och svarade inte.

Flickorna i laget var på topphumör, förstås, och drog sig bara långsamt in mot omklädningsrummet för att duscha och byta om. Mary kände hur hon mådde mer och mer illa. Hon gick fram till sin tränare.

"Tom. Jag mår inte så bra. Jag sticker hem och vilar mig."

"Det var tråkigt, Mary, nu när vi ska fira derbysegern och allt." Han rynkade pannan och la handen på hennes axel. "Vill du att jag ska köra dig till sjukhuset? Eller hem?"

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, det..." Hon blinkade, kunde inte förstå att han faktiskt missat allt som hänt på den norra läktaren. Men, om han hade gjort det, så hade förhoppningsvis de flesta andra också gjort det. "Det behövs inte. Jag blev bara omskakad av fallet. Om jag tar det lugnt ett par dagar blir det säkert bra."

Han nickade, log och gav henne en snabb kram. Hon såg sig om. Donna syntes inte till, var förmodligen inne i duschen. Diskret slank Mary iväg från idrottsplatsen.

Hon såg huset i hörnet av gatan och saktade mekaniskt ner. Var det säkert att komma hem? Vad skulle vänta henne där, innanför dörren?

I en svart blixt såg hon Chastitys orörliga, sargade kropp ligga i farstun och Tristan, med ett ondskefullt leende på läpparna, komma mot henne med trollstaven i högsta hugg. Hon skakade på huvudet för att tvinga bort bilden.

Så drogs hon in mot ett kolsvart mörker. En gestalt log mot henne, försökte låsa fast henne i hans värld. Det var James Hetfield, med sin mest demoniska blick. Så förvandlades han till den svartklädde mannen med den fjädrande gången och de oändligt svarta ögonen. Och medan hennes hjärta började bulta vilt i bröstet bytte han än en gång skepnad. Hon såg ett ansikte, blekare än vitt, tömt på allt mänskligt liv. Näsan var bara två hål ovanför de tunna läpparna och ögonen glödde skrämmande röda. Och hennes ärr började klia som galet.

Hon var framme vid tomten och tog de få stegen in till trappan. Inget hördes där inne, inget syntes i fönstren. Mary fuktade läpparna. Hon blev stående nedanför trappan, oförmögen att röra sig.

Så öppnades dörren och där stod Tristan, och bakom honom skymtade hon Chastity. Gudmodern var blek men samlad, och till synes oskadd. Tristan hade... ingen trollstav i handen. Han log mot henne och hon kände igen värmen i hans blick. Den löste henne från förlamningen och hon gick sakta uppför trappan.

"Mary!" Han skyndade ut och slog armarna om henne. "Tack gode gud att du är okay!"

Han släppte greppet just som hon, efter viss tvekan, tänkte besvara hans gest och stack sakta, sakta, som för att ge henne möjlighet att stoppa honom, in ena handen innanför hennes tröja och drog fram alvstenen.

"Sannerligen mäktig magi," mumlade han och där fanns beundran i rösten.

Chastity Chard gick fram, föste milt in dem i huset och stängde ytterdörren. Mary mötte hennes blick.

"Tittie..." Hon la armen på Tristans axel. "Det här är Tristan. Han..."

"...är utsänd av Dödsätarna för att döda dig," avslutade hon meningen, men tonen i hennes röst överensstämde inte med allvaret i orden. Den svarta kvinnan tittade snabbt på den unge mannen innan hon åter vände blicken till sin guddotter. "Men det verkar som han har problem att utföra sina order."

Mary vände sig till ynglingen och hennes hjärta bultade plötsligt, och en känsla som hon alltför väl kände igen började sprida sig från hennes ärr.

"Tristan, vad hände vid idrottsplatsen? Varför fanns Maggies farbror där? Och var är han nu?"

Tristan dröjde med svaret, han var uppenbart tagen av situationen. Och det var Chastity som istället öppnade munnen.

"Sista frågan först. Maggies farbror är just nu i sin stuga där han sitter och funderar på hur underligt livet är." När Mary tittade förvånat på henne tillade hon, med lätt höjda ögonbryn: "Det är effekten av en Confundobesvärjelse." Men det fanns enbart allvar i hennes anlete när hon fortsatte: "Walden Macnair arbetar som bödel på Trollsdomsministeriet. Han är också en framträdande Dödsätare. Det var han som berättade för våra fiender att det finns en flicka här i Solihull som, enligt Macnair, troligen är syster till Harry Potter."

"Men..." Mary tyckte det snurrade i huvudet. "Hur kunde han veta det? Maggie vet ju inget om att jag har en bror. Inte ens Donna vet det!"

"Den här flickan Maggie hade berättat för sin farbror om dig." Det var Tristan, som fått mål i munnen. "Att du kan göra omöjliga saker på fotbollsplanen, att du bor hos en... egendomlig kvinna. Och detta, kombinerat med ditt efternamn, fick Macnair att dra sina slutsatser."

"Mary, har du bråkat med Maggie?" undrade Chastity.

Mary skakade lätt på huvudet. Så drog hon sig till minnes den där träningen, då Tom meddelat att det nu var Angela och Mary som var ordinarie anfallare i laget.

"Hon blev vansinnig när tränaren valde mig i startelvan istället för henne. Hon bara rusade iväg från träningen."

"Och där hemma råkade så lämpligt hennes käre farbror vara på besök och fick det här feta tipset," sa Tristan.

Men Mary tittade på honom med en rynka i pannan.

"Men du skickades att döda mig. Alltså är du en... Dödsätare?"

Han såg bister ut.

"Min pappa är... har alltid varit en i kretsen kring Mörkrets Herre. Han sitter sedan ett par år tillbaka inspärrad i Azkaban, som är magikernas fäng..."

"Jag vet vad det är," avbröt Mary som inte tyckte hon hade tid för ovidkommande detaljer. Tillhör han de onda eller inte?

"Jag har blivit uppfostrad till att hylla renblodigheten," fortsatte Tristan. "Vi magiker, renblodiga magiker, är överlägsna alla och särskilt illa ska vi tycka om smutsskallar, magiker som kommer från mugglarfamiljer." Han nickade mot Chastity. "Som din gudmor här." Han fuktade läpparna. "Men under skoltiden hände det något som fick mig att undra vad det var för en världsbild jag hade. Under en lektion råkade en bänkkamrat från samma elevhem som jag, jag var i Slytherin förstås, om det säger dig något..."

"Tittie har berättat om de där sakerna," svarade Mary otåligt.

"Okay. I alla fall, han råkade träffa mig med en trollformel, som heter _Densaugeo_. Den fick mina tänder att började växa alldeles okontrollerat. Jag såg ut som en kanin! Och folk skrattade, inte minst de från Slytherinhuset. Men en av eleverna, en mugglarfödd pojke som tillhörde Gryffindor, vår arvfiende, grep in och slängde en motbesvärjelse som upphävde effekten.

Jag började inse att de människor jag omgav mig med inte alls var något föredöme. Att de var renblodiga gjorde dem inte ett dugg bättre, snarare tvärtom. De var inte ens solidariska med sina egna! Och jag mådde allt sämre när jag satt nere i Slytherins sällskapsrum och hörde alla snacka skit om mugglare och smutsskallar och om rektor Dumbledore som försvarade dem.

Men jag vågade inte säga ifrån. Jag deltog i jargongen och hemma försökte jag vara som vanligt mot mina föräldrar. Men det kändes jobbigt hela tiden och jag var livrädd varje gång pappa tog med mig på möte med Dödsätarna. Jag fruktade för den dag då jag faktiskt skulle få möta Mörkrets Herre."

"Så..." Mary gjorde en liten grimas. "Han är inte... en hjälte då, bland de renblodiga, menar jag?"

"De flesta är livrädda för honom. Men det finns några få som faktiskt dyrkar honom. Och särkilt en, Bellatrix Lestrange, hans närmaste förtrogna. Det var hon som skickade hit mig."

"Och du skulle ta reda på om jag var Harry Potters syster, och om jag var det så skulle du döda mig?"

"Nej, faktiskt... tvärtom. Eller, rättare sagt, om du verkligen var Harry Potters syster så skulle jag ta med dig till Dödsätarnas högkvarter. Jag antar att de skulle använda dig för att locka dit Potter... _Harry_ Potter, alltså." Han suckade. "Om det visade sig att du inte var hans syster, då skulle jag döda dig." Han sneglade på Chastity och såg bedrövad ut. "Och er, Miss Chard, skulle jag döda i vilket fall som helst."

Chastity såg inte direkt chockad ut, hans ord verkade inte ha kommit som någon större överraskning för henne.

Mary blinkade till. Hon kämpade för att förstå. Om hon _inte_ var Harry Potters syster... Han trodde alltså inte att hon var det, eller? Och fortfarande visste hon inte vad som hade hänt under matchen!

"Men Tristan, jag måste få veta vad som hände under matchen!"

Han suckade igen och tittade på henne.

"Jag måste först berätta vad som hände dagarna före. Jag åkte alltså tillbaka för att rapportera till Bellatrix. Jag var tvungen att göra det, de hade skickat mig en uggla... ja, vi trollkarlar skickar alltså brev med uggl..."

"Jag vet." Mary bet av, alltmer otålig. "Min gudmor tillverkar uggleburar, för tusan!"

"Okay. Alltså, jag åkte dit och... och sa att jag hade inte hittat något som tydde på att du skulle vara släkt med Harry Potter. Jag hoppades att de skulle glömma hela grejen då, med att jag var tvungen att döda dig." Han såg åter bedrövad ut. "Jag räknade faktiskt med, då, att vi aldrig skulle ses igen.

Men jag hade fel. 'Åk tillbaka och döda henne, och den svarta häxan också,' snäste Bellatrix. Hon var på uselt humör. Någonting med att Mörkrets Herre hade stött på oväntade problem. Så jag bara stack därifrån så fort jag kunde.

Men jag gömde mig i stugan, ville inte gå ut, ville inte... kunde inte gå ut och utföra mitt uppdrag."

Han var tyst en stund. Ingen annan sa något heller. Mary kände hur rivaliserande känslor började utspela en batalj i hennes inre.

"Så idag kom Macnair till stugan," fortsatte Tristan slutligen. "Han undrade varför jag inte hade tagit livet av dig ännu. Jag sa att jag visste inte var jag kunde hitta dig. Vi hade bara träffats på offentliga platser och i stugan, sa jag till honom. Då berättade han att du skulle finnas på idrottsplatsen, det var en viktig match och han visste att du skulle vara med i laget.

Jag försökte förhala det, säga att kanske var du ändå Potters syster, jag kunde inte vara säker. 'Bellatrix är säker,' sa han. 'Nu gör vi som hon säger. Om inte du gör det, så gör jag det!' Och han gav sig iväg mot idrottsplatsen, så jag kunde inte göra något annat än att följa med.

'Vem är hon? Vem är det som är hon?' frågade han hela tiden, och jag sa att jag inte visste. Så lyckades han få tag i ett programblad där ditt namn och nummer stod. Och i slutet av matchen fick han sin chans när du kom ensam springande med bollen.

Han drog fram sin trollstav. Jag hoppade på honom för att stoppa honom, men han är mycket starkare än jag. Han vräkte mig åt sidan och jag... jag hörde hur han skrek..." Mary såg tårar komma i Tristans ögon. "...dödsförbannelsen. Jag slet fram min egen trollstav och kastade en förlamningsformel på honom. Jag var förblindad av sorg, jag var säker på att du var död. Ingen överlever en _Avada Kedavra_, ingen utom... Harry Potter."

Mary kände hur tårar kom i hennes egna ögon och fördunklade hennes syn.

"Och hans syster," mumlade hon.

Hans fingrar fanns på hennes ansikte, torkade bort hennes tårar. Han tittade allvarligt på henne.

"Är du Harrys syster?"

Hon nickade.

"Det påstås så. Jag har aldrig träffat honom. Inte sedan vi var bäbisar, och det har jag inget minne av." Hon såg följdfrågan, eller frågorna, i hans ögon och fortsatte: "Jag är vad ni kallar en ynk."

"Åh." I detta korta utrop låg förmodligen mer än man skulle kunna tro, för Mary såg i hans ögon att han tyckte sig ha funnit en förklaring på både det ena och det andra. "Så då... vet du inget om händelserna i trollkarlsvärlden? Om Mörkrets Herre och hans jakt på... din bror?"

Mary svalde. Hon skulle till att svara honom, men den känsla som legat och pyrt inne i henne ända sedan hon kom fram till hemmet tog nu full kontroll över henne. En het ström pulserade från hennes ärr, runt i kroppen och fick henne att krumbukta sig. Hon ville kasta sig i Tristans famn, eller i... vems famn som helst! Desperat tittade hon på sin gudmor.

"Tittie, jag... varför känner jag sådan dragning till... den mörka sidan? Texterna i Metallicas låtar... och death metal-banden... de handlar om mörker och olycka, och jag kan inte motstå dem, fast jag vet att det är fel. Vad är det med mig?"

Chastity tittade länge på henne med uttryckslöst ansikte. Tristans blick växlade mellan de båda, han verkade lika spänd som Mary på vad den svarta kvinnan skulle säga.

"Det beror på," sa Chastity slutligen, "att din pappa..." Hon avbröt sig, fann det uppenbarligen svårt att fortsätta.

"Att min pappa... vad då?"

Chastity gick fram, tog hennes hand och drog med henne bort till soffan. Tristan gled med, för tillfället reducerad till en statist.

"Den kvällen då Lily Evans tog examen från Hogwarts," sa Chastity, "var det stor fest. Många, särskilt pojkarna, drack honungsöl. James Potter drack ganska mycket sådant och blev... ganska odräglig. Han och hans kompisar sprang omkring och gjorde en massa dumma saker och pratade en massa strunt. Jag såg hur arg Lily var på honom och hur hon avvisade honom när han kom fram till henne. Hon ville inte veta av honom!

Jag gick till sängs tidigare än de flesta, det brukade jag göra. Men innan jag gick in från skolgården såg jag hur Lily stod vid ena väggen och var ledsen. Och jag såg hur Severus Snape kom fram och tröstade henne."

Hon suckade tungt och kramade Marys hand, lika mycket för att få styrka själv som för att ge åt flickan.

"Några veckor senare, när vi redan hade lämnat skolan, sökte Lily upp mig och berättade förtvivlat att hon var gravid. Vid det laget hade hon och James försonats, men jag förstod direkt att det inte var James barn hon bar." Blicken i de bruna ögonen mötte, med stort besvär, Marys. "Mary, det är inte James Potter som är din pappa. Det är Severus Snape."

Tristans häftiga reaktion, när han drog efter andan, skrämde Mary mer än själva avslöjandet. För någonstans var det så att en stor och viktig pusselbit i hennes liv kom på plats. Snape... en mörk figur, aktiv i det elevhem som stod på samma sida som Mörkrets Herre, var hennes pappa. Ja, det verkade synnerligen troligt.

Och hon såg en bild av en mörkhårig man med fjädrande gång, nästan som en spindel, och hon såg blicken i hans svarta ögon... Hon tittade på sin gudmor.

"Var... han... med dig... vid idrottsplatsen idag?"

Hon stirrade på honom, uppenbarligen förvånad över att hon sett dem.

"Ja." Chastity tittade snabbt på Tristan, som såg lika förvånad ut. "Snape kom hit idag." Hon skakade sakta på huvudet. "Jag hade inte sett honom sedan den kvällen, avslutningen på Hogwarts.

Han berättade att Dödsätarna skickat en person för att leta efter... en flicka som man trodde fanns i min vård och som enligt uppgift skulle vara syster till Harry Potter. Han förhörde sig om dig, Mary. Frågade hur gammal du är.

Jag svarade. Han visade ingen reaktion... men det hade jag inte väntat heller. Severus Snape har inte ett ansikte som man lätt avläser. Men han betonade att du var i stor fara och när jag hastade iväg mot fotbollsplanen följde han med.

Vi kom fram och kunde konstatera att något hänt. Han såg Tristan och Macnair på läktaren, han kände igen Macnair, åtminstone. Och jag såg att du satt på planen och att du var i livet. Jag pekade ut dig för Snape. Han stannade och jag såg att han tittade på dig. Så sa han att han var tvungen att ge sig iväg, den stora striden ska stå ikväll, sa han. Så var han borta."

"Jag såg en stor svart fågel som flög bort..."

"Ingen fågel. En fladdermus. Liksom Sirius är Severus en animagus. Han kan förvandla sig till en fladdermus."

Tristan, som suttit som paralyserad, fick mål i munnen.

"Den stora striden?" sa han frågande. "Det betyder..."

"...att Harry Potter har återvänt till Hogwarts," fyllde Chastity i, "och Lord Voldemort och hans skaror kommer att anfalla ikväll."

"Det är en strid som kommer att avgöra vilken sida som segrar," sa Tristan och där fanns en glöd i hans ögon.

"Jag måste dit," sa Chastity och Mary såg en beslutsamhet i gudmoderns blick som hon aldrig sett tidigare. "Om de onda vinner striden är det ute med oss alla."

"Jag måste också dit," sa Tristan och sträckte på sig. "Jag vill kämpa på din sida, Chastity, med Fenixorden!"

Mary tittade på dem, från den ena till den andra. Och paniken växte i hennes bröst. Hon reste sig upp och sträckte fram sina armar mot dem, som för att stoppa dem.

"Ni åker inte till den där platsen och lämnar mig här," sa hon. Hon gick fram till Tristan och la händerna på hans axlar. "Tristan... jag står inte ut med att tänka på att du försvinner dit och strider mot Mörkrets Herre!"

"Mary..." Han slog armarna om henne.

I nästa sekund bultade det hårt på dörren. Innan någon han reagera slogs den upp och in stormade Donna Redding. En Donna vars nyduschade hår ännu inte hade torkat, en Donna med tusen frågor i ögonen.

"Mary, vad är det som händer?" Hon tittade snabbt på Chastity och Tristan, innan blicken återvände till väninnan. Utan att vänta på något svar gick hon fram och satte sig mitt i soffan. "Konstiga saker inträffar under fotbollsmatchen. Du faller som en fura i straffområdet och Birminghams målvakt svär tills hon är blå i ansiktet på att hon inte ens var i närheten av dig, och samtidigt rapporterar folk att det är slagsmål på ena läktaren. Jag ser en skymt av Tittie och Tristan, och sedan är de borta, och sedan är du också borta. Och Maggie tittar på mig som jag inte är klok när jag frågar henne varför hennes farbror kom till matchen. Det är någonting med dig, Mary... och med Tittie... och med Tristan... och jag som är din bästa kompis tänker inte gå härifrån innan jag har fått veta vad det är!"

Mary kände en stark lust att gå bort och sätta sig intill bästisen och bara krama henne hårt och länge. Men hon misstänkte att det inte skulle lösa problemet.

Istället var det Tristan som milt lösgjorde sig från Mary och gick bort och satte sig bredvid Donna.

"Donna," sa han och fick hennes odelade uppmärksamhet. "Det finns... en annan verklighet. Rättare sagt, det finns en del av verkligheten som inte alla kan se. Som du inte kan se och som inte heller Mary kan se så mycket av, fast hon är en del av den."

Donna slickade sig om läpparna och såg mycket avvaktande ut. Chastity gick fram och satte sig på hennes andra sida och flickan tittade automatiskt på den svarta kvinnan.

"Donna, det vi berättar för dig nu kommer att låta hemskt underligt," sa Chastity och tog flickans hand i sin. "Jag kan bara ge dig mitt ord på att allt vi säger är sant, och be dig acceptera det. Detta är inte saker som vi berättar för vem som helst... inte för någon, faktiskt. Men du är Marys bästa vän och med tanke på vad som hände på idrottsplatsen, och på vad som just nu håller på att hända på en plats uppe i Skottland, har du rätt att veta."

För ett ögonblick sökte Donna Marys blick, och det var en ganska blek Donna som satt där i soffan och såg ut som om hon egentligen inte var helt säker på att hon ville veta något mer. Men så tittade hon tillbaka på Chastity, och på Tristan, och nickade stumt.

"Allt som händer har en förklaring," sa Tristan. "Det är bara det att vi inte alltid kan se eller förstå den. Om en..."

Han tystnade, som om han sökte ett bra exempel. Han kastade en blick mot Chastity, sökte stöd. Och hon tog upp hans tråd.

"Om en telefon ringer, så beror det på att ett samtal har kopplats till det numret, och att där finns en högtalare i telefonen. För vissa personer..." Hon höjde på ögonbrynen. "...som Tristan här, till exempel, är det obegripligt."

Donna tittade på Tristan med stora ögon.

"Om Glenn Willard leker med pianots tangenter och framför ett stycke så vackert att du sitter som hänförd, så är det för att han har den gåvan," fortsatte Chastity. "Hur mycket jag än hade tränat, så skulle jag inte kunna göra det."

"Om en person," sa Tristan och nu fanns där mer skärpa i hans röst, "faller handlöst omkull på en fotbollsplan för att någon pekat på henne med en sådan här..." och plötsligt fanns trollstaven i hans hand, "...så beror det på att den som pekar har en förmåga som de flesta inte har."

Donnas ögon spärrades långsamt upp. Sakta vred Tristan sin stav och lät den peka mot en bok som låg på ett litet bord i andra ändan av rummet.

"_Accio_ _bok!_" kommenderade han och inför Donnas allt vitare ansikte svävade boken genom luften bort till den unge mannen och han tog den i sin hand.

För ett ögonblick kände Mary hur hennes kompis var på väg att resa sig från soffan och vettskrämd springa därifrån. Hon gick fram, satte sig på knä framför Donna och la händerna på hennes lår.

"Tristan har sådana förmågor," sa hon och var själv förvånad över hur snabbt hon hade accepterat det faktum att han var en trollkarl. "Tittie har det också. Och även Maggies farbror, som var den som slog mig till marken i Birminghams straffområde."

"Varför gjorde han det?" Donnas röst var bara en hes viskning och hennes ansikte skiftade i vitt och rött.

"Han ville döda mig." Hon stack in ena handen innanför tröjan och drog fram alvstenen. "Och han hade säkert lyckats också, om jag inte hade haft denna på mig."

"Men... varför ville han döda dig?" Hennes ögon smalnade. "Inte för att du tog Maggies plats i laget, väl?"

"Nej, nej."

"Och Maggie har absolut inget med det här att göra," insköt Tristan snabbt. "Hon råkade bli petad ur laget av Mary just samma dag som hennes farbror kom på ett av sina sällsynta besök och när hon började spotta ur sig sin vrede och nämnde namnet Potter, så drog han sina egna slutsatser."

Donna nickade, såg ut att må något lite bättre. Men nästa fråga fanns redan på hennes läppar och hon skulle just ställa den när Chastity kramade hennes hand lite hårdare och fick flickans uppmärksamhet.

"Bland oss som har så kallat magisk kraft finns olika grupper," sa hon. "Grupper som tyvärr strider mot varandra." Hon borrade in sin blick i Donnas ögon. "På liv och död, Donna, kom ihåg det!" Så mjuknade hennes röst något. "Mary är på sätt och vis en helt vanlig flicka, precis som du. Men hon är född av magiker och har fått en liten portion av deras kraft."

"Som... som trollfinten? Och blixtruscherna på kanten? Och supervirvlarna på trummorna? Och..." Hon såg ut att dra sig till minnes vissa saker. "Det där som hände på pappas arbetsplats?"

Mary tittade på väninnan och nickade.

"Ja, jag antar det," sa hon matt. "Men jag kan inte kontrollera de krafter jag möjligen har. De bara visar sig ibland, ungefär när de själva vill, verkar det som." Hon suckade. "De känns mest som en förbannelse."

"Mary är inte bara född av magiker i största allmänhet," fortsatte Chastity utan att kommentera vad flickorna sagt. "Hon tillhör en familj som har kommit att stå i centrum för kampen mellan det onda och det goda i trollkarlsvärlden.

Mary har berättat för dig, det vet jag, att hon blev föräldralös när hon var bara ett par år gammal, att hennes mamma och pappa dog i en våldsam brand, och att hon sedan dess bott hos mig. Och det är vad hon själv trodde fram till för ett par år sedan."

Donna svalde, såg ut att förbereda sig på ytterligare plågsamma avslöjanden. Och det var Tristan som nu tog till orda.

"Mr och Mrs Potter dödades av Lord Voldemort, den onda sidans ledare och en av de mest framstående..." Han verkade nästan ångra sitt ordval. "...i sin ondska, mest framstående trollkarlar som har funnits. Och anledningen till att han dödade dem var att han var ute efter... deras lille pojke, Marys lillebror."

"Lillebror!" Donna såg ut som om hon snart inte skulle klara av mer. Hon tittade, nästan anklagande, på Mary. "Har du en lillebror? Och det har du aldrig..."

"Jag har inte vetat om det förrän för två år sedan!"

"Två år är en lång tid!"

"Älskade Donna, hur skulle jag kunna berätta något? Jag har en lillebror. Han heter Harrry. Varför du aldrig har träffat honom? För att han är en trollkarl, faktiskt den antagligen mest berömde trollkarlen i hela världen, trots att han bara är 17 år gammal. Donna, om jag hade sagt det till dig skulle du tro jag var galen!" Hon kände hur tårar kom i hennes ögon och hon lät dem rinna. "Donna, du betyder mer för mig än någon annan, jag vill inte förlora dig!"

För en sekund stirrade Donna bara blankt på henne och Mary fruktade att flickan skulle rusa upp och i vredesmod, eller förtvivlan, springa iväg från huset. Iväg, för att i så fall troligen aldrig komma tillbaka.

Så såg hon hur det blänkte i Donnas ögonvrå och hörde henne snyfta till. Den burrhåriga flickan böjde sig fram och slog armarna om henne.

"Och du kommer inte att förlora mig heller," sa hon med tjock röst.

"Lord Voldemort försökte döda Harry Potter för att det sagts i en profetia att en pojke hade fötts med makten att besegra Mörkrets Herre." Det var Tristan som fortsatte att tala och långsamt släppte Donna taget om Mary och lyssnade. "Men pojken, Harry, överlevde mördarens attack och den dödliga förbannelsen kastades tillbaka på Mörkrets Herre och tillintetgjorde så när honom.

Mörkrets Herre byggde emellertid långsamt upp sin styrka och återkom för tre år sedan med full kraft. Sedan dess har han varit på jakt efter Harry Potter... och ikväll, just nu när vi sitter här och pratar, står slutstriden på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom." Han höjde snabbt ögonbrynet mot Donna. "Min gamla skola, och Chastitys."

"Och vi ska dit nu, jag och Tristan," meddelade Chastity och reste sig hastigt ur soffan. "Varje god kraft behövs ikväll. Imorgon kan det vara för sent."

"Och jag tänker följa med," sa Mary, reste sig också och ställde sig med trotsig blick framför sin gudmor. "Jag tänker inte sitta här och låta er två åka dit och slåss mot de onda, och inte veta om ni någonsin kommer tillbaka." Hon såg protesten, som utan tvekan väntat på att få uttalas alltsedan avbrottet då Donna gjorde entré, och fortsatte snabbt: "Det är _min_ bror som utmanar Mörkrets Herre. Jag måste vara där och stötta honom."

Tristan och Chastity tittade snabbt på varandra. De underlät att fälla den annars självklara kommentaren, att en ynk som Mary knappast skulle vara mycket av stöd till Harry Potter i hans kamp, att uppdykandet av en syster – en av hans eget kött och blod – snarare skulle förvirra honom, splittra hans koncentration och därmed försvaga honom.

"Det är dumt," sa Chastity bistert, "mycket dumt. Men jag antar att det blir svårt att övertala dig att stanna kvar."

Mary nickade, tillfreds med beslutet men, om hon kände efter, en smula orolig över vad som låg framför henne.

Även Tristan reste sig, kände genom sina fickor som för att se att han hade allt som behövdes för den stundande färden. Och ungefär samtidigt som både han, Mary och Chastity vände sina blickar mot Donna reste även hon sig ur soffan och uttrycket i hennes ansikte var bestämt, nästan desperat.

"Mary Potter, om du tror att jag tänker låta dig ge dig iväg till en blodig strid mot onda trollkarlar utan mig, så tror du fel. Jag tänker följa med!"

Det blev alldeles tyst i huset under flera långa sekunder.

"Donna," sa Chastity slutligen och med mycket återhållsam röst. "Det är skillnad på dig och Mary. Hon är min guddotter och även om hon nu är myndig så är hon ändå min... familj. Du har en egen familj; mamma, pappa och syskon. Jag kan inte ta ansvar för vad som kan hända dig på Hogwarts."

"Lord Voldemort skulle inte tveka att döda en mugglare bara för skojs skull," tillade Tristan bistert.

Men Donna vek inte undan en tum.

"Du behöver inte ta ansvar för mig, Tittie," sa hon, "och inte du heller, Tristan. Jag tar ansvar för mig själv. Jag är också myndig och jag tänker min själ inte låta min bästa vän ge sig iväg utan mig."

Mary kände hur tårarna trängde på igen och hon tog ett steg fram mot Donna.

"Jag antar att det inte är lönt att be dig tänka på din egen säkerhet först," sa hon grötigt. Donna blinkade mot henne och nickade. Mary slog armarna om henne. "Jag är glad att du följer med," mumlade hon.

"Det är inte jag," morrade Chastity. "Men nu har vi ingen tid att förlora." En trollstav fanns plötsligt i hennes hand. "_Accio_ _kvast!_"

I nästa ögonblick, samtidigt som Tristan upprepade orden, kom en lång sopkvast flygande genom rummet och ställde sig i givakt intill Chastity. Innan Mary och Donna hann mer än öppna munnen i pur förvåning splittrades ett fönster mot bakgården och ytterligare en kvast, blank och fin, susade in och stannade hos Tristan.

"Kvastar..." sa Donna tonlöst medan Mary noterade att hon kände igen den blanka kvasten från Macnairs stuga.

Chastity tittade på henne och blicken tillät inga motsägelser.

"Vi är väl för fan häxor!"

De sköt fram genom den svarta natthimlen. Under sig skymtade de då och då ljusen från städer och byar som passerades, Mary hade ingen uppfattning om hur högt över marken de flög.

Hon höll Tristan om midjan och tryckte sitt huvud mot hans axel, och njöt. Det förvånade henne att hon inte var rädd, men hon kände ingen rädsla alls, bara en underbar sugande spänning. Det var som om hon var ämnad att företaga den här färden, på en kvast, med honom.

Hon sneglade åt vänster. Där, en bit från dem, gled den andra kvasten framåt, med Chastity och Donna. Och Donna såg inte ut att uppskatta färdsättet, hon verkade faktiskt alldeles dödsförskräckt. Hon höll fast i Chastity så knogarna vitnade och hennes ögon var stängda. Nattluften, som blev allt kyligare ju längre norrut de kom, fick hennes fortfarande fuktiga hår att stå åt alla håll som spikklubbor.

Marys ärr började klia. Det kom successivt och hon grep hårdare tag om Tristan, pressade sig intill honom. Elden började sprida sig inom henne och utan att hon kunde kontrollera sig började hennes fingrar röra sig längs hans kropp.

"Mary..."

"Mm." Hon registrerade bara passivt att han sa något.

"Mary!"

Han vinglade till med kvasten i upphetsningen och Marys händer gled från honom. Hon skrek till när hon märkte hur hon höll på att falla av, rätt ut i svarta luften. I sista sekunden fick han tag i hennes ena hand och höll i henne tills hon lyckats återta balansen.

"Du måste... sitta stilla!" vrålade han, tydligt i panik.

"Jag vet. Förlåt mig."

Ärret fortsatte att klia men hon kämpade mot lusten, fast det var nästan omöjligt. Hon pressade sina lårmuskler mot kvasten och kände hur heta vågor sköljde genom hennes intima delar.

Genomsvett trots kylan märkte hon att de sänkte sig ner mot marken. När de tysta, mörka konturerna av en järnvägsstation passerade insåg hon att de var bara något tiotal meter upp i luften. Tristan tog täten ut över en sjö vars yta låg blank som sammet. Vid dess bortre strand skymtade otydliga ljuspunkter.

När de närmade sig såg Mary konturerna av vad som först verkade vara en gammal ruin. Men medan de flög in över sjöns bortre strand förvandlades ruinen gradvis inför hennes ögon till ett ståtligt slott med bröstvärn och höga torn. Och snart såg de att området bortom och till höger om slottet myllrade av folk. Ljud började tränga fram till dem där de tyst susade genom luften, och det var ljuden av strid.

Chastity och Tristan styrde sina kvastar åt vänster, så de tog mark på den andra sidan slottet. Det var lugnare där, slaget verkade stå på slottets östra sida. Men ungefär samtidigt som de hoppade av sina kvastar – Donna snubblade till och föll handlöst – svepte något genom luften strax ovanför dem och försvann runt det norra hörnet.

"I natt kommer ni att få se en del... varelser som ni aldrig sett förut," sa Tristan medan han ledde vägen norrut längs slottsväggen, "och som ni aldrig vetat fanns." Han vände sig om och fäste blicken först på Mary, så på Donna. "Håll er bakom oss och för allt i världen, gör som vi säger!"

Flickorna nickade stumt. Mary undrade för ett ögonblick vilken galen instinkt som fått henne att propsa på att få följa med till denna förfärliga plats och när hon snabbt mötte Donnas blick såg hon ungefär samma undran där. Men så kom ett nytt uttryck i Donnas ögon – beslutsamhet, och hon tog Mary i handen.

"Kom."

De smög efter Tristan, med Chastity längst bak, och nådde fram till hörnet där de kunde kika ut över den stora öppna planen framför slottets huvudingång. Och Mary kände Donna krama hennes hand hårt vid anblicken av det som försiggick där.

Människolika figurer, höga som träd, stapplade omkring i mörkret, beväpnade med gigantiska träpåkar och slog efter ännu märkligare varelser – fyrbenta, med kroppar som stora hästar men med grovhuggna människohuvuden. Genom luften kom något som såg ut som en blandning mellan häst, lejon och örn. Den gick till frenetiskt angrepp på en av de jättelika männen.

"Det där är Vingfåle!" utbrast Tristan. "En hippogriff. Det påstås att det var på hans rygg som Sirius Black flydde härifrån när han var nära att fångas in."

"Kom!" väste Chastity. "Vi måste ta oss in i slottet. Det finns varken Dödsätare eller några av de våra här ute."

Mary kände hur hennes hjärta bultade i bröstet medan de smög sig längs husväggen fram mot den upplysta kvadrat som indikerade stora ingången. Vägen dit föreföll oändligt lång och hon var hela tiden rädd att – av misstag, kanske, om inte annat – bli nertrampad av en av jättarna. Hon andades ut när de äntligen nådde en stentrappa, tog sig uppför den och in genom de vidöppna ekportarna.

De kom in i en enorm hall med stenlagt golv, grova stenväggar, en ståtlig marmortrappa rakt fram och sådan rymd att taket, om det alls fanns, inte var synligt. Så mycket hann Mary notera innan Tristan abrupt drog in henne mot väggen och ner på golvet. I nästa sekund sköt en grön stråle strax över hennes huvud och träffade en jättelik staty i närheten. Den föll tungt till golvet, huvudet och ena armen bröts av och det vapen den hållit i handen, en stor silverglänsande treudd, hamnade med ett klapprande ljud på stenplattorna intill den.

Desperat tryckte Tristan in Mary bakom den omkullvälta statyn och i nästa sekund damp Donna ner bredvid henne, ditförpassad av Chastity.

"Bli där!" väste hon och drog sin trollstav.

Men ordern var helt onödig. Mary och Donna tryckte sig mot varandra och kröp darrande ihop bakom statyn. Därifrån mer hörde än såg de vad som tilldrog sig, och vad de hörde var folk som skrek underliga ord, besynnerliga svischande ljud som skar genom luften, och då och då braket när någon inventarie träffades av något och föll till golvet. Ett par gånger hörde de skriket av någon som uppenbarligen blev träffad och skadad, men de vågade inte lyfta på huvudet för att se hur det gick för Tristan och Chastity.

Genom ett hål i den trasiga statyn skymtade Mary dock en bekant figur en bit därifrån. Och Donna såg samma sak:

"Maggies farbror!"

"Vi lyckades tydligen inte hålla honom fjättrad i stugan särskilt länge," morrade Chastity någonstans i närheten.

I nästa sekund såg de hur en jättelik man – dock betydligt mindre än jättarna där ute – tog tag i Macnair och kastade honom som en säck potatis in i en vägg, där han rasade ihop.

Efter en stund var det som intensiteten i striderna avtog. När det gått flera minuter utan att någon större aktivitet märkts tog Mary mod till sig och tittade försiktigt upp från skyddet. Vad hon såg var att flertalet av kombattanterna på båda sidor hade riktat sin uppmärksamhet mot något som försiggick i den stora sal som låg till vänster om porten där de kommit in.

Genom öppningen till salen kunde Mary se ett myller av människor och det verkade som de samtliga stod utmed salens väggar och tittade in mot mitten. Och där i mitten cirklade två personer runt varandra. Hon skymtade dem bara emellanåt, när de passerade hennes synfält.

Den ene av dem var en man, troligen medelålders, och åsynen av honom fick flickan att blekna för det var ett ansikte som hon sett för sin inre syn tidigare samma dag – Var det verkligen samma dag? Det kändes som en evighet sedan! - när hon återvänt hem från fotbollsplanen. Det var ett ansikte blekare än vitt, tömt på allt mänskligt liv. Näsan var bara två hål ovanför de tunna läpparna och ögonen glödde skrämmande röda. Samtidigt som hon kände Donna krypa upp bredvid henne insåg Mary att det var Mörkrets Herre hon tittade på.

Och i samma sekund insåg hon vem den andre figuren som cirklade där inne var; en ung pojke med ostyrigt mörkt hår, runda glasögon och ett blixtformat ärr i pannan.

"Harry!" viskade hon.

Och på något sätt kunde hon ända ut till sin position höra tydligt vad de båda talade om där inne, medan de pekade på varandra med sina trollstavar.

"Severus Snape var inte din," sa pojken – Harry. "Snape var Dumbledores, han var Dumbledores från det ögonblick du började jaga och förfölja min mamma. Och du insåg det aldrig, på grund av just det där som du inte kan förstå. Du såg väl aldrig Snape frammana en patronus, Dolder?"

Mary gapade, överväldigad av lugnet i broderns röst. Hon såg en skymt av den andre, såg det kalla hatet i de röda ögonen.

"Snapes patronus var en hind," fortsatte Harry, "samma som min mammas, för han älskade henne i nästan hela sitt liv."

Mary tappade koncentrationen. Varför... varför talar han om honom, om Severus Snape, om min pappa, i imperfekt, som om... som om han inte längre fanns? Är han... är han död? Innan jag hunnit träffa honom och lära känna honom?

Och Mörkrets Herre talade, han skrek nu och avbröt sig för att utstöta vansinniga skratt.

"Jag hann före dig där, min lille gosse... jag fick tag i staven innan du kunde lägga vantarna på den, jag förstod sanningen innan du hann ifatt. Jag dödade Severus Snape för tre timmar sedan..."

Mary vacklade till och gled ner bakom statyn. Hon blundade och mådde illa. Så kände hon Donnas armar omfamna henne.

"Mary, vad är det? Vem är den där Snape som han har dödat?"

"Det är min pappa. Jag såg en skymt av honom idag på fotbollsplanen, han var med Chastity där men gav sig iväg direkt. Jag... såg honom i ögonen... en enda gång. Och nu har det odjuret där inne dödat honom, liksom han dödade min mamma och Harrys pappa när vi var små."

"Mary... du får inte ge upp nu. Tristan är här, och Tittie, och jag. Och där inne är din bror och kämpar för sitt liv, och för ditt och mitt!"

Orden gav Mary ett uns av kraft och båda två tittade åter försiktigt upp. Det var alldeles tyst nu i byggnaden, förutom de två duellanterna inne i stora salen.

"Vet trollstaven i din hand att dess siste herre avväpnades av en besvärjelse?" viskade Harry och Mary skrämdes nästan av den inre styrkan i hans röst. "Därför att om den gör det... är jag fläderstavens sanne herre."

I det ögonblicket försvann den korta försommarnatten. En strimma av gryningssol dök upp över kanten på ett av fönstren i salen och träffade båda två i ansiktet. Och Mary hörde hur de skrek, Harry och den andre, och hon såg hur två skarpa ljuskäglor från deras stavar möttes i luften. Och hon såg hur mannen med det sjukligt vita ansiktet och de röda ögonen föll baklänges till golvet.

För ett ögonblick var det knäpptyst. Så, likt mullret från ett åskoväder som snabbt växte till ett mäktigt dån, utbröt jubel och applåder. Det var som om hela salen, hela byggnaden lyfte samtidigt som morgonljuset spred sig längs väggar och golv.

"Harry Potter har besegrat Lord Voldemort!" skrek någon. "Mörkrets Herre är död, terrorn är borta. Leve Harry Potter!"

Mary och Donna tittade på varandra och en antydan till ett leende spelade på den burrhåriga flickans läppar. Så gled en gestalt ut från den stora salen; en lång och gänglig man med tovigt grått hår och polisonger. Blicken i hans mörka ögon träffade Tristan.

"Tristan Avery," sa han med en hest kraxande röst. "Så, du lämnade det sjunkande skeppet, pojke?"

"Fenrir Grårygg!" utbrast Tristan och bleknade.

Trollstaven fanns i varulvens hand och innan Tristan eller Chastity hann reagera slogs de båda förlamade till golvet. Grårygg gick fram till Tristan och riktade åter sin stav mot honom.

"Bered dig på din sista resa, förrädare," väste han.

För en sekund blev Mary alldeles stel och kall. James och Lily Potter, dödade när hon var liten. Sirius Black, dödad just som hon hunnit lära känna honom. Och Severus Snape, hennes pappa, dödad redan innan hon ens hunnit säga ett ord till honom. Inte Tristan också, inte en gång till!

Hon skrek i full fasa och, utan att veta vad hon gjorde, for upp och grep tag i den långa treudden som fallit från den vältande statyn. Och Donna fanns plötsligt vid hennes sida och de började springa fram mot platsen där Tristan låg, oförmögen att röra sig. Varulven, helt fokuserad på att döda honom, upptäckte dem och vred på huvudet, men för sent. Med full kraft stötte de två flickorna treuddens spetsiga hullingar in i hans bröst. Odjuret utstötte ett avgrundsvrål, släppte sin stav och föll bakåt.

Medan Tristan och Chastity började röra på sig, befriade från förtrollningen genom Gråryggs död, hörde Mary en välbekant, gäll röst:

"Mary Potter har kommit hit! Mary Potter har kommit och fått se Mörkrets Herre besegras. Och Mary Potter har nedlagt den gruvlige Fenrir Grårygg!"

Medan Mary, utan att kunna hålla tillbaka ett leende, mötte blicken hos den lilla husalven noterade hon i ögonvrån hur alla som fanns inom hörhåll vände sig om när de hörde hennes namn.

"Winky," sa hon och fingrade på alvstenen. "Den här räddade mitt liv igår. Tack."

Husalven såg omåttligt stolt och nöjd ut och slog ut med sina tunna armar, som för att stoppa den rad av personer som intresserat närmade sig.

"Nu ska Mary Potter följa med, så ska Winky presentera henne för hennes bror."

Mary tittade snabbt på Tristan och log, och på Donna, och så på Chastity som mödosamt rest sig upp.

"Tittie!" sa hon uppfordrande.

Och med ett leende vandrade Mary Potter och hennes gudmor efter den lilla husalven bort mot den stora salen.

SLUT


End file.
